


История других предательств

by Danny_R



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Анатомия неверности. О супружеской неверности, неверности родине и самому себе. Совершенной ради любви и любви вопреки.
Relationships: Ann Smiley/George Smiley, Bill Haydon/Ann Smiley, Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_«Он знал, конечно. Он всегда знал... Точно так же, как это знал Контроль, и Лейкон тоже знал. Точно так же, как знали и Конни, и Джим, и Аллелайн с Эстерхейзи; все они молчаливо разделяли невысказанное никем, подспудное, половинчатое знание; они были похожи на людей, которые считают, что болезнь пройдёт сама собой, если её не признавать, если не пробовать ставить диагноз._

_А Энн? Энн тоже знала?»_

1928

В разгар лета пятилетняя Энн и девятилетний Билл стали для всех окружающих леди Энн и сэром Уильямом. Они не отзывались на другие формы своих имён и друг к другу обращались соответствующе.  
– Вашу руку, леди Энн, – галантно говорил Билл.  
– Прошу, сэр Уильям, – с поклоном отвечала ему Энн.  
Таким образом они перебирались через огромную лужу грязи, которая возникла на их пути через опушку леса. Несмотря на высокосветское обращение, брючины Билла были заляпаны грязью, а Энн потеряла в луже свою любимую голубую ленточку.  
По давно сложившейся традиции июнь и первую половину июля их семьи проводили в поместье Хейдонов под строгим надзором отца Билла – Энн про себя звала его Монстром и вообще страшно боялась, ей казалось, что быть у неё такой отец, она бы и слова не смела произнести; должно быть, Билл знал что-то такое, из-за чего страх был ему не ведом в принципе – а на вторую часть лета переезжали в фамильный особняк Серкомбов, находившийся чуть южнее. Дома Энн чувствовала себя куда свободнее, тем более что Билл играл с ней охотнее и чаще в отсутствие своих бесчисленных друзей.  
Энн тем летом не расставалась со шляпкой канареечного цвета, а Билл всюду таскал с собой этюдник и рисовал камни. Он вычитал где-то, что именно на камнях следует оттачивать своё мастерство. Якобы только вдохнув жизнь в нечто столь статичное, можно считать себя творцом. Энн пока не знала слова "статичное", но говорил Билл об этом с чрезвычайно важным видом. Как впрочем, и обо всём на свете. Билл мог сказать ей, что небо находится внизу земли, трава на самом деле голубая, а белые медведи живут в Африке, и Энн бы не усомнилась в правдивости его слов. Билл хотел раз и навсегда изменить мир – и не просто изменить, а перевернуть с ног на голову. Не просто так, понятное дело, а чтобы всем лучше жилось. И вот для этого он должен был знать всё-всё, потому что иначе неправильно переворачивать мир, вдруг упустишь что-то важное. «Знание – признак ответственности», - говорил Билл. Это звучало здорово и очень по-взрослому.  
Гувернантка Энн ничего не понимала, она просто была уже старой, и наверное поэтому ничего не понимала, хотя Энн всё равно её любила. Так вот Гувернантка была в ужасе от Билла. "Ах, снова этот дрянной хейдоновский мальчишка приезжает. Ну, уж я не спущу с него глаз и с тебя заодно, можешь не сомневаться", – она кривила лицо каждый раз, когда слышала его имя.  
На второй день после приезда гостей в поместье Энн ужалила пчела. Хейдон-старший грозился выпороть Билла, который был, в общем-то, не виноват, то есть он, конечно, потащил её на пасеку, ну и что с того? Угроз Билл не боялся, но в качестве протеста сбежал на целый день в лес, прихватив с собой коробку пирожных с кухни, чтобы перекусить, когда проголодается, и отцовский портсигар просто из вредности.  
Миссис Хейдон – красивая, но бледная и чрезвычайно нервная дама, выглядящая так, будто находится на грани обморока – предавалась меланхолии по поводу побега любимого сыночка, вокруг неё хлопотал весь дом, а её муж тем временем приказывал слугам, чтобы не вздумали искать "этого паршивца".  
Вернулся "этот паршивец" уставшим, немного пыльным, но довольным собой. И без портсигара.  
– Теперь я в полной мере понимаю Гекельберри Финна, - сказал он, надувшись от важности, будто его тоже покусали пчёлы, но какие-то очень важные пчёлы, пчёлы-премьер-министры.  
– Хочешь, вместе убежим? – предложила Энн, почёсывая пострадавшую щеку.– Будем жить в лесу, приручим белочек и птичек.  
– Нет, – серьёзно сказал Билл. – Отныне я другой человек, ведь жизнь отшельника меняет раз и навсегда.  
Билла всё же наказали, но не за распухшую щеку кузины, а за то, что сбежал. После этого он нарисовал непонятную разноцветную штуковину, которую обозвал кубизмом, и заявил, что лишения и страдания стали причиной его просветления.  
"Характер у парня хуже, чем погода в Ковентри, а настроение меняется, будто он девица на сносях", – со злым сожалением сказал судья Хейдон, разглядывая творение сына. Билл покраснел от ярости, вырвал из рук отца листок и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
На самом деле Билл был куда менее вредным, чем хотел казаться. Он никогда не обижал животных, не грубил взрослым (ну почти), с уважением относился к девочкам, не то что другие мальчишки его возраста, считавшие младших сестёр наказанием и заодно боксёрской грушей. Девчонки чуть постарше Энн дёргали друг друга за волосы, споря, в кого из них он влюблён, а умные глаза и кудрявая голова вызывали бесконечное восхищение старых и не очень матрон (кроме Гувернантки, но та была слишком старой, решила для себя Энн). Билл ещё совсем младенцем завоевал сердца всей лондонской интеллигенции, став всеобщим любимцем, но вот только к сердцу отца не мог найти дороги. А может быть, и не хотел искать.  
Вечером следующего дня Билл должен был музицировать за ужином. И всё бы ничего, но он категорически отказывался прилизывать свои кудри бриолином и устроил по этому поводу целый скандал, бегал от горничных по всему особняку и окрестностям. Зато играл на пианино он пречудесно, чем вызвал волну умиления у местных дам. Билл вообще делал отлично всё, за что брался. Разве что петь не умел, зато петь умела Энн, и из них выходил отличный дуэт.  
Укладывая Энн спать, Гувернантка жаловалась, что никогда не встречала ребёнка хуже. Энн была в корне не согласна – деревенский Боб, кидавшийся грязью, и Калеб, издевающийся над кошками, казались ей гораздо хуже. А Билл был просто очень особенным.  
"Наплачемся мы ещё из-за него. Ох девочка, вспомнишь мои слова, да только поздно будет".  
Энн отчего-то стало очень обидно, даже глаза от слёз защипало. Как будто весь тот мир, влюблённый до смерти в Билла Хейдона, в реальности боялся его и тихо ненавидел.

1937

Спустя девять лет Гувернантка по-прежнему вздрагивала, когда слышала имя Билла, но вместо "дрянного мальчишки" стала величать его "дьявольским юношей". Он и в самом деле мог бы сойти за Дориана Грея, если бы не гениальная голова на плечах и имперские амбиции против звенящей пустоты лирического героя Уайльда.  
Энн принимала солнечные ванны у недавно отстроенного в поместье бассейна. На её голове красовалась резиновая шапочка с белыми цветами. Вода искрила, а солнце жгло глаза даже сквозь очки. Погода тем летом выдалась потрясающая, Энн могла целыми днями не вылезать из воды, но сегодня она предпочитала не мокнуть, а лечь пограциознее на скамейке так, чтобы было видно ворота.  
Принесли лимонад, а Гувернантка тем временем надвинула шляпу на лоб, чтобы не обгореть – не пристало леди жариться на солнце. Энн с удовольствием отпила лимонада и потянулась. Ещё полчаса она просидела, качая ногами над бортиком, каждый раз едва не роняя туфельку без задника в воду.  
День был особенным, и это чувствовалось во всём вокруг: в ласковом солнце, в воздухе, пахнущем свежестью, в пении птиц. Сегодня Билл должен был приехать из колледжа.  
Гувернантка гнала Энн переодеваться, потому что не дело это встречать гостя практически в неглиже. Энн убеждала эту даму старой закалки, что не неглиже, а купальник по последней моде, который должен быть в гардеробе любой современной девушки, и вообще пришло время для эмансипации, так что пора женщинам перестать стесняться своего тела. Гувернантка махнула рукой и вернулась в дом, её встречать «хейдоновского мальчишку» совсем не хотелось.  
Появление Билла затмило солнце. По крайней мере, Энн так показалось. Он шагнул из машины, огляделся по сторонам, чуть сощурив глаза, и расправил широкие плечи.  
Он ещё вытянулся, хотя и так был довольно высоким, когда уезжал. На нём был простой серый костюм без жилетки, поэтому при любом движении вызывающе мелькали подтяжки. На шее Билл повязал бабочку, излишне вычурную для обеденного времени, как впрочем, и шёлковый платок в нагрудном кармане. Кудри, которые он по-прежнему отказывался прилизывать бриолином, казалось, вились сильнее. От него пахло незнакомо, каким-то новым одурманивающим парфюмом, а в начищенных ботинках отражалось его бесстыдно красивое лицо.  
Бил был так небрежно шикарен, что у Энн сердце ушло в пятки и ладони вспотели от волнения.  
– Отличная причёска, – сказал он вместо приветствия.  
Энн отстригла волосы по-модному пару месяцев назад и успела привыкнуть настолько, что забыла, каково было с другой причёской.  
– Неплохо, правда? – её губы сами собой расплылись в довольной улыбке.  
Гувернантка, которая всё же не выдержала и возвратилась к подопечной, в ужасе тяжело вздохнула – какой воспитанный человек так бесстыдно принимает комплименты.  
Пережив скучный до обморока ланч в компании родителей и ближайших родственников, файв-о-клок в библиотеке вместе с лордом Эндрю и судьёй Хейдоном, ужин с половиной лондонского света, на которой Билл флиртовал как минимум с семью дамами сразу – Энн считала и не стеснялась себе в этом признаться. И только проводив гостей, им удалось поговорить как раньше.  
Вкладом Энн в атмосферу была бутылка шерри-бренди, Билл принёс свой потрёпанный проигрыватель и полную пачку Бенсон и Хеджес. "Американскую дрянь теперь в рот не беру", – сказал Билл и тут же рассмеялась над двусмысленностью. Энн тоже засмеялась, ей было легко и так хорошо, что хотелось кричать во всю глотку и прыгать так высоко, чтобы взлететь. Она скинула туфли и открутила горлышко бутылки.  
– Если хотя бы одна десятая слухов, которые ходят по поводу твоей оксфордской жизни, правда, то тебе стоит написать мемуары.  
– Признаться, мемуары есть в моих планах.  
– Рассказывай.  
И Билл начал говорить. Энн толком и не поняла, сколько времени он не останавливался, отвлекаясь лишь на глотки шерри-бренди. Что-что, а рассказывать он умел – иногда преувеличивал, порой увлекался философствованием или излишне цветистыми описаниями, но всё равно слушать его было одно удовольствие.  
Ближе к утру он учил Энн курить, а потом целоваться. И то, и другое кружило голову.  
– В Оксфорде я встретил кого-то особенного, – сказал Билл с таким глубоким выдохом, словно он решил избавить лёгкие от всего воздуха и задохнуться сказанным.  
– Ого, не может быть. – Энн ткнула его локтём под рёбра. – Сэр Уильям влюбился? Кто эта счастливица?  
Билл рассмеялся.  
– Влюбляюсь я трижды в день – до ланча, после и во время бритья, когда смотрю на себя в зеркало. Тут другое.  
Он замолчал, глядя в сторону особняка.  
Энн спрятала ладони между коленями и дёрнула плечами, ёжась от холода. Нога ниже отворота бриджей покрылась гусиной кожей – опьянение начало таять, а летняя ночь была прохладной. Билл снял пиджак и набросил ей на плечи, продолжая смотреть в сторону.  
– У тебя было такое когда-нибудь – живёшь себе, а потом вдруг понимаешь, что если не встретишь сегодня того самого человека, то задохнёшься?  
Энн закусила губу и покачала головой. Руки сами собой нашли стеклянное горлышко, нервно сдирая этикетку.  
– Мдаа, – неопределённо протянул Билл, устремляя взгляд в небо.  
С раннего детства его окружали друзья, подражатели, подлизы, поклонники и просто прилипалы, этих людей было так много, у Энн и мысли не возникало, чтобы ревновать. Но в этот раз случилось нечто совершенно иного характера: кто-то сумел прочно обосноваться в мыслях Билла.

1938

Следующим летом Билл приехал не один. Они с его новым другом уже жили в поместье несколько дней, когда Энн вместе со своими родителями и родителями Билла вернулись из круиза по югу Франции. Хейдоны были невыносимы: муж не прекращал заумных рассуждений о несовершенстве британской судебной системы и строил экипаж, пока его жена театрально мучилась морской болезнью вперемешку с нервной мигренью. Энн не нравились они оба, но по прибытии корабля в Англию Хейдоны должны были провести летние каникулы с сыном, именно поэтому Энн уговорила свою семью на этот круиз.  
Путешествие оказалось скучным до невозможности. Всё свободное время местная публика посвящала игре в бридж, танцы раз в неделю не спасали, а только нагоняли ещё большую тоску, потому что танцевали не модный свинг, а осточертевшие бальные танцы. Энн часами сидела на палубе, свесив ноги с лежака, и смотрела вдаль, словно искала там что-то.  
От скуки она охмурила профессора Хиллера, который месяц назад женился на дочери отставного полковника, которой было уже за двадцать и красотой она не блистала. Профессор волочился за Энн с первой же недели и смотрел преданными глазами. Это, кстати, стало ещё одним фактором, чтобы проводить время на палубе, куда Хиллеру путь был заказан – он легко обгорал и прятался от солнца в кают-компании.  
Под конец путешествия Энн даже подружилась с супругой профессора, по крайней мере, та была не дурой, в отличие от большинства напыщенных рож на их лайнере. Ещё в их маленьком дружеском кругу, который сложился совершенно внезапно, обосновался викарий, приставленный к умирающей леди Гамильтон, пожилая французская графиня, отказывающаяся говорить по-английски, и жена капитана, которая отправилась в круиз, чтобы следить за добродетелью мужа, регулярно посматривающего на сторону.  
По ночам Энн перечитывала письма Билла, представляя их скорую встречу. Писал он всё реже, что можно было объяснить занятостью в Оксфорде, а когда письма приходили, в них были вещи для Энн непонятные, чужие, как будто писал незнакомый ей человек. Лишь размашистый неаккуратный почерк – рука не поспевала за мыслью – остался тем же. Так что Энн отчаянно хотелось увидеть Билла, обнять, искупаться в лучах его улыбки, чтобы убедиться – он всё тот же.  
Усталость с дороги клонила Энн в сон, дорожная одежда осточертела, а характер судьи Хейдона от долгого пути расстроился окончательно, так что поездка на автомобиле до загородного поместья оказалась настоящей пыткой.  
Погода в Англии была отвратительна, не то что на юге Франции: дождя не наблюдалось, но воздух был холодным, влажным и будто осязаемым, небо выглядело тёмно-серым, тяжёлым.  
В машине Энн сменила шляпку, тронула скулы румянами, хотя и осталась недовольна своим уставшим лицом, сменила дорожные перчатки на кружевные и надела свои любимые серьги с бриллиантами в форме звёзд, они лучше всего оттеняли её светло-серые глаза.  
– Как на свидание собираешься, – пошутил лорд Эндрю, никогда не отличавшийся деликатностью. Энн строго посмотрела на отца и захлопнула зеркальце.  
Билл ждал их у ворот, небрежно подпирая одну из створок плечом.  
О стрелки его брюк можно было порезаться, а рукава рубашки были намеренно закатаны, чтобы продемонстрировать сильные предплечья. Он читал газету и остервенело подчёркивал что-то карандашом.  
Услышав звук подъезжающего автомобиля, Билл засунул газету под мышку, убрал очки в карман и помахал рукой. Когда вся компания выбралась из машины, он кивнул отцу, поцеловал мать в щёку, пожал руку лорду Эндрю и поцеловал руку матери Энн. Только потом он посмотрел на саму Энн таким взглядом, что её обожгло изнутри. Как она поняла потом, взгляд был самым обычным, это в ней что-то изменилось от долгого ожидания.  
– Леди Энн, – шутливо произнёс Билл, перед тем как поцеловать её руку.  
– Сэр Уильям. – Энн присела в несерьёзном поклоне.  
Тут подоспел дворецкий с двумя горничными. Пока они занимались багажом, взрослые забыли про детей, торопясь принять ванну после дороги и перекусить.  
– Хей, Джим! – крикнул Билл, задрав голову, когда они подошли к особняку.  
– А, Билл, – флегматично сказал молодой человек, высунувшийся из окна второго этажа. Энн он словно бы и не заметил.  
– Спускайся, познакомлю тебя с моей любимой кузиной.  
Энн вспомнила, что Билл рассказывал о новом друге: "удивительно талантливый филолог, ему не достаёт образности мышления, так что я оказываю посильную помощь в написании художественных текстов, чем безмерно горжусь, но способность к изучению иностранных языков у него редкостная". Если бы Энн встретила Джима в других обстоятельствах, она бы ни за что не подумала, что этот юноша филолог, кто угодно, но не человек умственного труда. Первое впечатление от Джима оказалось неизгладимым – он был просто огромен, с тяжёлым взглядом, грубоватым лицом, будто высеченным из камня, его окружала атмосфера мрачности. На нём был полосатый пиджак спортивного кроя и коричневые брюки без отворотов и стрелок, такие, что не могли сойти за модные. Он выглядел простаком, в чьих жилах по ошибке текла благородная кровь.  
Но Билл смотрел на этого парня как на божественное явление.  
– Джим Придо. Леди Энн Серкомб.  
Джим неуклюже прижался губами к её ладони, Энн на мгновение заглянула ему в глаза – как две чёрные воронки, честное слово – и тут же перевела взгляд на свои ноги, на белые носки и чёрные туфли с ремешками на щиколотках.  
– Ну вот и отлично. – Билл хлопнул в ладоши. – А теперь, друзья мои, лучшее лето в вашей жизни можно считать начатым.  
Он щёлкнул зажигалкой, подмигнув Энн.

***

Какое-то время особняк гудел, словно пчелиный улей, однако ближе к ужину гвалт стих, и стало пугающе спокойно. Сперва Энн попробовала найти мать, но та настолько устала, что уснула сразу же, как пришла. Судья Хейдон последовал её примеру, а без его громогласных разглагольствований всегда становилось значительно тише. Вопреки вечным жалобам на слабое здоровье, миссис Хейдон была бодра и относительно весела, она обосновалась в библиотеке и ела пирожные с кремом и засахаренными лепестками роз, видимо, это был второй ланч или репетиция перед файв-о-клок.  
Отец командовал слугами, которые готовили площадку к завтрашней игре в крикет. Энн посмотрела на эту суету с полчаса, но никто не обращал на неё внимания, занимаясь своими делами, и ей быстро стало скучно. Их семейной чертой являлось желание постоянно находиться в центре внимания, и никто с этим ничего не мог поделать. Впрочем, некоторые (то есть Билл) этим своим недостатком даже наслаждались.  
Гувернантка разбирала чемоданы, чтобы решить какие из приобретённых во Франции нарядов можно надеть в свет, а каким место в публичном доме. Энн уже предвкушала поиски платьев по всем окрестным помойкам.  
Билла она нашла в зале в компании Джима. Они молчали, даже не смотрели друг на друга, оба погруженные в чтение.  
– Что читаем?  
Они синхронно повернули книги обложкой к Энн. У той, что держал в руках Джим, название было на каком-то незнакомом Энн языке, судя по всему – восточно-европейском. Она немного знала польский и пару слов на русском, этого хватило, чтобы перевести: "Кровавый роман". Впрочем, название ей ничего не говорило, кроме того что Джим свободно владел неким восточно-европейским языком. С Биллом всё было проще, он читал "Государство" Аристотеля.  
– Неужели учёба настолько поглотила вас, мальчики, что вы и на отдыхе не отрываете глаз от книги?  
– Гранит науки поддаётся лишь самым крепким зубам, – сказал Билл.  
– Это одна из тех фразочек, которыми ты пудришь людям мозги, чтобы одновременно сказать что-то и ничего не сказать?  
Билл состроил оскорблённую мину, а Джим впервые улыбнулся. Улыбка делала его грубое лицо беззащитным, трогательным в некоторой мере.  
– Извините за нескромный вопрос, Джим, но меня мучает любопытство. Вы француз?  
Билл отчего-то заливисто рассмеялся. Джим отложил книгу и принялся терпеливо объяснять.  
– Не совсем. Впрочем, генеалогическое древо моей семьи столь же запутанно, а история столь же скучна, как и у любой другой древней европейской династии. Моя мать – англичанка, а отец – француз франко-итальянского происхождения. Хотя чего только в нашей крови не намешано: и чехи, и испанцы, и даже поляки. Мама любит шутить, что в нас определённо течёт русская кровь. Ну знаете, из-за морозоустойчивости и невосприимчивости к алкоголю. – Говоря о матери, Джим словно бы начал светиться. – Отец считал необходимым назвать меня в честь дяди – Анри, но матушка настояла на английском имени, так что с тех самых пор я вечный заложник конфликта между двумя воюющими империями.  
А что, подумала Энн, "Анри Придо" звучит красиво. Хотя Джиму шло его нелепое имя, было в нём что-то такое интернациональное, не английское и уж точно не французское. Если бы Энн не знала, она бы приняла его за чеха или венгра, на худой конец необычного итальянца, но никак не англичанина или француза.  
Но поражала её в Джиме даже не это. Куда интереснее внешности и манер была его речь, а точнее её небрежная безупречность.  
Энн и сама была отлично образована, она знала французский и немецкий, немного польский – Гувернантка долго проработала в семье польского посла в Лондоне и периодически сбивалась на этот язык, в основном, когда ругалась, поэтому Энн была специалистом в польских ругательствах – а ещё арабский, который ей давался сложно. На том, чтобы они с Биллом выручили арабский, настояли лорд Эндрю и судья Хейдон, справедливо полагавшие, что за Ближним Востоком будущее. Но если Билл, вдохновлённый светлым образом Лоуренса Аравийского, отнесся к этому с рвением, то Энн арабы казались страшными, а их язык грубым, и поэтому она вечно отлынивала от занятий. Так что изъясняться она могла на многих языках, но всё же в её речи не на родном английском – да и в речи Билла, если уж на то пошло – не было этой самой «небрежной безупречности». Джим строил предложения и вообще говорил так, будто всю жизнь прожил в Лондоне. Ведь всегда заметно, если человек хоть и владеет языком в совершенстве и говорит без малейшего акцента, но не прожил всю жизнь на родине этого языка и оттого пользуется словами чуть скованно. Так говорили дети послов и консулов, англичане, долго живущие за рубежом, переводчики, владеющие многими языками. А речь Джима была идеальной речью коренного лондонца. Не верилось, что он жил в Англии всего лишь чуть больше года. Его французский, насколько Энн могла судить, был столь же безупречен. Наверное, Билл оказался прав, когда говорил о невероятной способности Джима к изучению языков.  
Они поговорили ещё немного о путаных переплетеньях генеалогических древ, даже нашли каких-то очень дальних общих родственников. Это всегда способствовало раскованности в дальнейшем диалоге – все люди любили поговорить о своей родне, даже если терпеть её не могли. Хотя Джим отзывался обо всех с уважением и если не симпатией, то терпимостью, несвойственной англичанам.  
Билл закурил, бесцеремонно вытащив из пиджака Джима пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Энн строго посмотрела на него, но говорить ничего не стала, вместо этого она пошарила в выдвижном ящичке секретера и выудила оттуда небольшой блокнот, исписанный с первой страницы и до последней.  
– Итак, Джим, вы просто обязаны подтвердить или опровергнуть избранные слухи о Билле, которые гуляют по Лондону. Я прилежно записывала их в блокнот. Правда, что однажды он заявился на занятия в пижаме?  
– Гнусная ложь! – воскликнул Билл.  
Энн усомнилась в его честности и вопросительно посмотрела на Джима.  
– Про пижаму действительно враньё, но в прошлом семестре Билл шокировал весь Оксфорд тем, что закинул ноги в теннисных туфлях и ярко-жёлтых носках на парту во время занятий по античной литературе у профессора Бейтса, известного зануды и консерватора.  
– О Боже, – Энн закрыла рот руками.  
– Новые оксфорды натёрли мне пятки, – пожал плечами Билл, но по лицу было понятно, что он чрезвычайно горд собой.  
***  
Ночью в спальнях было прохладно, но Энн всё равно спала как убитая. Она думала, что без постоянной качки и звука волн, бьющихся о борт корабля, её одолеет бессонница, но сон её, напротив, был безмятежно сладок.  
Штора немного колыхалась с той стороны, где была открыта форточка, и доносилось мелодичное стрекотание сверчков, которое, бывало, раздражало, но сегодня оно казалось скрипичной сонатой. Примерно на полчаса пошёл несильный дождь, и после него одурманивающе запах розовый сад, через приоткрытые окна распространяя аромат по всему особняку.  
Поутру Энн резко открыла глаза, подскочив с кровати – что-то непонятное разбудило её.  
На улице светало, часы показывали полшестого.  
Она легла обратно, раскинув ноги и руки в стороны.  
За окном шуршал гравий, из открытой форточки доносились приглушенные голоса. Поборов лень, Энн поднялась, чтобы сесть на подоконник. Сон всё равно покинул её. Рама была тяжёлой, поэтому пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы распахнуть створки.  
Свежий, прохладный воздух трепал волосы, забирался под пижаму, ласкал лицо нежными, но уверенными прикосновениями. Пахло розами и свободой. Ветер был свободен, он был бесстрашен, и Энн вспомнилась тысяча стихов о свободе, о ветре, о любви. Наверное, пришло время влюбиться.  
По дорожке, окружающей особняк, нарезал круги Джим Придо. Он был одет в спортивные шорты и выглядел удивительно бодро для половины шестого утра. На каменном помосте, сладко зевая, полусидел-полулежал Билл в брюках и застёгнутой на две пуговицы рубашке.  
Чтобы вытащить его из постели до полудня, должно случиться чудо. По всей видимости, Джим, и правда, был тем самым чудом.

***

Судья Хейдон и лорд Эндрю мечтали о крикете весь круиз, поэтому на второй же день в поместье затеяли большую игру. Билл был в одной команде с отцом и виконтом Соули, давним другом семьи, а Джима поставили в команду к лорду Эндрю и двум кузенам Энн, близнецам которых не различал никто из высшего света.  
Джим и лорд Эндрю играли отменно, а близнецы – из рук вон плохо. Это компенсировалось тем, что Билл и судья Хейдон пропускали мяч за мячом, а виконт был весьма неплох.  
Биллу игра быстро наскучила, его настроение испортилось из-за неудач, и он сделался невнимательным, пропуская ещё больше мячей.  
Миссис Хейдон и миссис Серкомб перестали следить за игрой ещё в самом начале, обсуждая модный роман, а Энн думала лишь о том, что погода им благоволит – светило солнце и дул несильный ветерок. Мир казался ей прекрасным, а всё тело лёгким, сотканным из миллиона невесомых пушинок.  
Мужчины переругались, кто-то чуть не подрался с судьёй, Билл возмущался, не стесняясь выражений, его отец злился и на судью, и на негодника-сына, а лорд Эндрю пытался всех помирить, но делал он это в своей обычной грубоватой бескомпромиссной манере. Миссис Хейдон отвлеклась от обсуждения романа и снова грозилась лишиться чувств.  
И, тем не менее, мир казался Энн прекрасным. Пожалуй, действительно пришло время влюбиться.  
За ужином Билл пребывал в меланхолии, разговаривая с неохотой, зато с удовольствием рассыпая едкие замечания.  
– Я знавал вашего дядюшку, юноша, – обратился судья Хейдон к Джиму. – Граф Анри – настоящий джентльмен, даром что француз. Как он поживает, кстати?  
– Действительно, Джим, как там граф? Ещё не захлебнулся желчью? – ядовито сказал Билл.  
– Уильям, замолчи сейчас же и не смей раскрывать рта до конца обеда.  
Билл порывался сказать что-то ещё, но к величайшему удивлению Энн Джим властно перебил его.  
– Дядя здоров, бодр и с лёгкостью обыгрывает меня в теннис.  
Дальше разговор пошёл более естественно. Несмотря на то, что Джим заметно стеснялся, он активно поддерживал беседу. К огромному неудовольствию младшего Хейдона, Хейдон-старший был в восторге от молодого человека.

***

Не прошло и пары дней с момента их возвращения в Англию, как разразилась страшная жара. Периодически накрапывал дождь, иногда минут на десять небеса разверзались грозой и жутким ливнем, и от этих редких, но регулярных осадков погода была ещё более невыносимой. Все дамы сидели на веранде с мокрыми тряпками на лбу и жаловались на несправедливость природы, а мужчины проводили время в библиотеке, где было гораздо прохладнее, чем в остальном доме. Билл взял в моду часами напролёт гулять в лесу, якобы это стимулировало вдохновение. На самом же деле в лесу легко дышалось, и ничего поэтического в подобном выборе досуга не было. Только на Джима Придо жара не оказала никакого влияния, он продолжал тренироваться по утрам, есть с аппетитом и совершать небольшую пробежку перед сном. Непробиваемость этого типа вызывала лёгкое недоумение и восхищение. Нет, серьёзно, Энн никогда не была кисейной барышней и ныть не любила, но она торчала в бассейне с утра до вечера и пила гораздо больше холодного лимонада, чем считал необходимым её мочевой пузырь.  
На третий день адского пекла Билл потащил их с Джимом в лес, потому что он потерял там запонку.  
– Твоих запонок хватит на всю британскую армию, подумаешь, потерял одну – с кем не бывает, – упорствовала Энн, ей хотелось выпить ещё лимонада, съесть мороженного и приятно скоротать время в библиотеке, обсуждая свежие сплетни, прочитанные книги, политику, в конце концов – они так давно не виделись, за неделю не успели наговориться.  
– Послушай даму, Билл, – поддержал её Джим. – Дались тебе эти запонки.  
Им, скорее всего, руководствовало не нежелание идти в лес, а тот факт, что искать запонку в лесу – занятие достаточно бесполезное.  
– Не просто запонки – бриллиантовые запонки, подаренные моему деду королевой Викторией.  
Кто бы стал носить бриллиантовые запонки днём? Билл Хейдон – вот кто. Это была сто процентная провокация, и можно было так сразу и сказать, но Энн стало любопытно, с какой целью Билл тащит их в лес.  
Каким бы ни был его замысел, затея обернулась весьма скверно. Они с Джимом потеряли Билла из виду, а пока искали, бегая, как безумные по лесу, и крича изо всех сил, Энн подвернула ногу. Джим внимательно изучил её лодыжку и безапелляционным тоном сказал, что они возвращаются домой. Билл, дескать, не маленький, сам найдёт дорогу. После чего, не слушая пререканий Энн, подхватил её на руки и уверенно направился по направлению к особняку. Честно говоря, Энн не имела ни малейшего понятия, куда нужно идти, поскольку так перепугалась за Билла, что перестала следить за дорогой.  
Джим шёл молча с напряжённым лицом и сведённой в суровую линию бровями.  
– Я вам не нравлюсь? – спросила Энн. – Только говорите честно, не увиливайте.  
Энн предпочитала быть прямой и откровенной с мужчинами, которые не интересовался её в качестве претендентов на более серьёзные отношения. К тому же подвернулся удобный момент, в подобном положении увиливать и врать гораздо сложнее.  
Думал Джим две вечности, если не три.  
– Нет, – спокойно сказал он наконец, – с чего вы взяли?  
– Женщины такие вещи чувствуют.  
– Так вот я не большой специалист в том, что касается женщин, – Джим говорил о таких щепетильных вещах легко и открыто. – Вы красивы и умны, а меня всю жизнь убеждали, что так не бывает.  
Энн рассмеялась, позабыв про боль в лодыжке.  
– То есть я для вас что-то вроде сфинкса?  
– Если вам будет угодно. – Он галантно кивнул, улыбаясь одними глазами.  
– Всё же вы удивительный человек, Джим, – изумилась Энн. – Где только вас Билл откопал?  
– На лекции одного русского словоблуда.  
– Что вы там делали?  
– Слушал.  
Это было сказано без малейшего намёка на сарказм, Джим констатировал факт – он действительно слушал лекцию, что тут ещё говорить. Энн хотела спросить, что на этой сомнительной лекции делал Билл, но ей тут же вспомнились слова Билла о том ощущении, когда боишься задохнуться, если не встретишь того самого человека. Так вот она знала ответ: Билл был там, чтобы не задохнуться.  
– Я, в отличие от вас, неплохо разбираюсь в противоположном поле, но и вы для меня тоже сфинкс.  
– Поверьте, мне стало гораздо легче.  
Они шли и шли, и шли. Оказалось, когда тебя несут на руках, это куда менее приятно, чем кажется. Один раз Джима по лбу ударила ветка, и он чуть не упал, Энн в довершение к травме укусил овод, а жара будто бы вышла на новый уровень, тот самый, когда термометр лопается.  
Зато потерянный Билл преспокойненько ожидал их в особняке. Он сидел на диване, развалившись, как будто безумно устал, и пил чай. Первым порывом Энн было разбить чашку ему об голову, но она сдержалась, ожидая первого шага от Билла.  
– Пережитые вместе неприятности сближают быстрее всего. Успели подружиться?  
У Джима на щеке желваки ходили ходуном. Казалось, что он тоже не прочь разбить парочку элементов фарфорового сервиза о голову друга, но Билл улыбался так лучезарно, что все они были бессильны.  
Улыбка Билла сулила райские кущи и адское пекло. Должно было стать страшно, но Энн не боялась. Её смелость, их смелость когда-нибудь сыграет с ними злую шутку. Ох, очень смешную и ужасно злую шутку.


	2. Chapter 2

1939

В конце сорок восьмого Энн отправилась путешествовать по Европе. На приключения её сподвигли редкие, но крайне захватывающие рассказы Джима о странах, в которых он побывал, и всепоглощающее безделье, терпеть которое не было сил. К тому же в Англии было что-то не так, это чувствовали кожей все, кто умел прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Некоторые поговаривали, что будет ещё одна война, остальные отказывались в это верить. Энн была в числе последних – нет, нет и ещё раз нет, не могли её лучшие годы совпасть с какой-то бессмысленной войной, затеянной эгоманьяками и толстосумами.  
Компания для путешествия подобралась не то что бы весёлая, но Энн не жаловалась. Кузина Мюриэль и её недавно овдовевшая мать были неплохими собеседницами, но уж очень религиозными, поэтому, когда Энн хотела в Лувр или на Елисейские поля, её спутницы мечтали лишь о старой церквушке в пригороде Лиона. Компромисс обычно заключался в том, что Мюриэль с матерью закрывали глаза на то, что делает и куда ходит их родственница.  
Ночная жизнь Европы – да впрочем, и дневная тоже – отличалась от лондонской прежде всего изысканной простотой, раскованностью, отсутствием желания скрыть определённую часть своей жизни, извиниться за веселье. Люди легче шли на контакт и не считали необходимым ограничивать темы для разговоров погодой. Наверное, именно поэтому английскую молодёжь так тянуло на континент.   
В феврале тридцать девятого Энн вернулась в Лондон, чтобы посетить выставку своего любимого кузена. С их последней встречи она пережила бурный, но непродолжительный роман с французским музыкантом. Родители были в ужасе, поскольку отцом её возлюбленного был хозяин лавочки, где торговали мылом, а мать – учительницей пения у мелкой французской аристократии. Это был позор семьи, кошмар, стыд, срам и так далее. Судья Хейдон взглянул на неё своими непробиваемыми холодными глазами и вынес вердикт: "Перебесится, а не перебесится – выпорите", от этих слов мурашки по спине пробежали, но Энн не собиралась уступать. Тем более что француз ей разонравился, и продолжала терроризировать родителей она исключительно в воспитательных целях, чтобы не расслаблялись и впоследствии приняли настоящий выбор дочери, который наверняка тоже придётся им не по вкусу, с большим снисхождением.   
Билл почти не писал, звонил тоже редко, а в тех случаях, когда Энн звонила сама, разговаривал так, будто куда-то очень торопился. Может, так оно и было, а может, пропасть между ними стала ещё шире.  
О том, что происходит в Оксфорде, Энн знала исключительно по слухам, курсирующих в клубах, распространявшихся через родственников и общих друзей. Лондонская аристократия была тесно связана друг с другом, все знали всех, как в крошечной деревне. И неважно, находилась Энн на Ривьере или гуляла по улочкам Амстердама, кто-нибудь да знал и был готов с удовольствием рассказать, что там происходит с Биллом Хейдоном.  
Слухи Энн пугали. Точнее их отсутствие. Как будто Билл стал тем человеком, которого хотел сделать из него отец. Ещё говорили, что Билл связался с очень правой компанией. Энн знала о политике не больше, чем любая другая девушка из высшего общества, обученная поддерживать разговор в этом самом обществе, но радикальные правые – это в любом случае слишком. Вся эта империалистическая чушь должна кануть в прошлое, как пережиток времён, когда всё было проще. Энн тошнило от напыщенных лордов и леди с их узколобостью, ханжеством и тройными подбородками. Билл всегда казался ей человеком будущего, тем, кто изменит мир раз и навсегда. Возможно, не в лучшую сторону, но вытащит, по крайней мере, Британию из гниющего болота, в которое её затащили их отцы и деды.   
То есть какие-то мелкие пакости он продолжал устраивать: шокировать общественность количеством пассий за месяц или одеваться излишне экстравагантно, но всё это было так напоказ, как будто специально, выполняя намеченный план безумств, чтобы никто не заметил особых перемен.  
Энн заметила, и Энн не понимала. Это никак не вязалось с Биллом-художником, Биллом-романтиком и тысячью других ипостасей, которые он менял, как перчатки. Это не вязалось вообще ни с чем, что Энн знала о Билле.   
Погода в Лондоне стояла исключительно февральская: пронизывающий до костей ветер, тяжёлое небо, короткие серые дни. На четвёртый день пребывания дома Энн стало скучно проводить вечера в компании дворецкого и домоправительницы, поэтому она решила сходить потанцевать.  
То ли дело было в их семейном везении, то ли в том, что они росли вместе и, соответственно, похоже думали, но именно в тот вечер Энн пришла в тот же ресторан, где Билл проводил время с друзьями. Видимо, они с Джимом отпросились с занятий на пару дней из-за выставки и наслаждались предоставленной свободой с истинно студенческим размахом.  
Билл встретил её радостно, ничем не показывая, что была какая-то холодность и отчуждённость в их отношениях, познакомил со своей компанией, а потом и с какими-то непонятными людьми, пристроившимися к их компании. С Тони и Дональдом Энн была знакома. Тони приходился королеве каким-то двоюродным кузеном, что не стеснялся упоминать при любом удобном случае. Дональд, наоборот, был жутко закомплексованным, но достаточно милым юношей. Единственная девушка среди них, Ким, сразу же заявила, что является ярой феминисткой, одета была во всё чёрное, красила губы бордовым и постоянно курила. Мужчины вились вокруг неё неуверенными грустными стайками. Эта дама уступала Энн в красоте, но определённо интриговала, и сквозь женскую ревность невольно пробилось восхищение.   
Когда Энн вернулась к столику после первой пары-тройки танцев, она оказалась втянута в шумный диспут. Спорили Ким и Билл, а причиной их внезапной размолвки стало женское образование. Отучившаяся в закрытой школе для девочек, Ким доказывала, что совместное обучение пойдёт на пользу обществу, Билл же твёрдо был уверен, что девочки должны учиться дома.   
Очевидно, что Ким была недостаточно хорошо знакома с Биллом, поскольку все давние знакомые зареклись спорить с ним. Дело в том, что Билл мог до хрипоты убеждать собеседника в чём-то, а через пару недель кардинально сменить точку зрения. Поначалу, после первых споров, это удивляло и вызывало уважение – не все способны признавать свои ошибки, но Билл проделывал этот трюк с завидной регулярностью, то бишь постоянно, вот тогда уже подобная непостоянность взглядов начиналась раздражать безумно. И нет, это происходило не от легкомыслия, просто гениальный мозг Билла бы так устроен, что не мог остановиться на чём-то одном, постоянно углубляя и расширяя свою мысль.   
Так что ни Энн, ни Джим почти никогда не проявляли рвения в спорах с Биллом. Спорить с ним всегда было увлекательно, но, увы, абсолютно бесполезно.  
Опять же, будь на месте Ким другая, она бы давно сдалась под напором знаменитого хейдоновского обаяния, но не тут-то было, так что результат спора интересовал Энн вдвойне. Это было бессмысленно, но чертовски интересно.   
Остальные закономерно не принимали участия: Тони разглядывал спорщиков с хитринкой во взгляде, Дональд самоустранился и танцевал с какой-то девушкой, а Джим больше интересовал потолок, нежели происходящее вокруг.  
– Джим, приятель, поддержи меня, – сказал Билл. Энн не могла припомнить, чтобы он когда-либо обращался за помощью в споре. Все головы повернулись к Джиму, он невозмутимо пожал плечами и также спокойно ответил:  
– Увы, не могу ничего сказать ввиду отсутствия у меня опыта.  
– Точно, Джим, – сказала Энн, – вы же не учились в этих кошмарных закрытых школах?  
– Не учился. Моё образование до Оксфорда было отрывочным и непоследовательным.  
– Вам же лучше, – надменно сказала Ким.  
– Итон сделал из меня мужчину, – возразил Билл.  
– Итон чуть не сделал из тебя заику, – парировала Энн, которая отлично помнила, как в первые свои каникулы Билл плакал и отказывался возвращаться в школу, где их жестоко наказывали, а младшие ученики были фактически рабами у старших. Потом он, конечно, делал вид, что его всё устраивает, но забыть его злые, беспомощные слёзы было трудно.  
Ким одобрительно улыбнулась Энн, а Билл посмотрел на неё таким взглядом, что платье вдруг показалось ей тесным. От этого взгляда захотелось сбежать на танцплощадку.  
Когда Энн снова подошла к столику, спорили о другом, и в центре – это был даже не спор, а словесная вакханалия какая-то – находились Джим и Тони. Второй говорил что-то о немецкой поэзии эпохи романтизма, а первый громил его мнение в пух и прах с жаром, которого сложно было ожидать от каменной глыбы спокойствия, которой казался Джим Придо. Билл смотрел на друга с широчайшей улыбкой, но поймав взгляд Энн, тут же посуровел и нахмурился.  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь, – говорил Джим, не обращая внимания на то, что Тони попытался вставить хоть слово. – Нет, подожди. Сейчас я напишу тебе телефон одного специалиста, он объяснит, насколько сильно ты не прав.  
– Джордж Смейли?  
– Смай-ли, - громко произнёс он по слогам.   
– И что он станет меня слушать?  
– Он станет слушать всякого, кто готов поговорить о немецкой поэзии. Даже с такими отвратными взглядами, как у тебя, Энтони.  
Билл продолжал сверлить Энн взглядом. Это было уже слишком – она подошла к нему и предложила поговорить наедине. Он нехотя согласился и отошёл в сторонку.  
– Что происходит?  
– Много чего происходит, Энн. Можно поконкретнее?  
Казалось, этот разговор Биллу абсолютно безразличен, он вслушивался в слова песни, играющей на заднем плане, и думал о чём-то своём, никак не связанном ни с предыдущим спором, ни с нынешним вопросом, ни с чем-то последующим после этого. Ещё он помахал рукой тому, кто только что зашёл в ресторан и спросил у девушки, стоящей рядом с незажжённой сигаретой между алых губ, не хочет ли она закурить.   
Энн закусила губу. Ей не хотелось разжигать конфликт, она предпочитала более деликатный и изворотливый подход к решению проблем.   
– Ты сильно изменился.  
– Такое случается с людьми, когда они взрослеют, - сказал Билл с нелепой, совершенно ему несвойственной, интонацией философствующего пятиклассника. То ли он пытался произвести впечатление безмозглого красавчика на незнакомую девушку, то ли хотел побыстрее избавиться от Энн и её вопросов. Скорее всего, и то, и другое.   
Девушка тем временем согласилась прикурить от зажигалки Билла и бросила на Энн ревностный взгляд.   
– Случается, но... – И тут её прорвало. – Скажи мне, пожалуйста, откуда у тебя появилась эта правая удаль? Что, отец пригрозил денег не давать, если не будешь в его клубе старых маразматиков? Может быть, ты вместе с ними ещё и Гитлера поддерживаешь?  
– Да как ты смеешь?! – взвился Билл. Он взмахнул рукой, и Энн на секунду показалось, что он собирается её ударить.   
Девушка с сигаретой посмотрела на Энн как на умалишённую, как бы говоря, что надо быть совсем идиоткой, чтобы так вести себя с мужчинами.   
– А что такого? – Вместо того чтобы показывать свой страх, она выставила вперёд грудь и задрала подбородок. – Когда это мой независяще мыслящий, современный кузен-модник превратился в консерватора? Да из них из всех песок сыпется, и они ненавидят всех, кто не является такими же скучными старыми английскими пердунами.  
В процессе её тирады, Билл, казалось, расслабился. Он прямо-таки съел глазами девушку, которая уже докурила и теперь медленной походкой, покачивая бёдрами, удалялась от них. Энн устало подумала, что она совсем потеряла форму, раз сейчас находится на своём месте приставучей младшей сестры, а не на месте той роковой красотки с алыми губами.   
– Выговорилась?   
– Нечего ответить?  
– Не собираюсь ничего отвечать, – безразлично сказал он, облокотившись на стену и поглядывая теперь уже на свой столик, где Джим продолжал бушевать. В тот момент он как раз залпом выпил стакан чего-то крепкого.   
– Это ещё почему? – Энн знала, что ответ ей не понравится, но всё равно спросила.  
– Милая Энн, ты слишком красива, чтобы забивать свою голову политикой. И вообще серьёзными мыслями.  
Это было невероятно грубо, Энн поклялась ни за что не танцевать сегодня с обидчиком, не разговаривать с ним и не смотреть в его сторону. Тем более что вокруг крутилось достаточно юношей, сраженных не только её красотой, но и умом. Вот так, а Билл пусть смотрит и ревнует. Или не ревнует, ей было решительно всё равно.   
Через полчаса и три бокала шампанского все обиды были забыты, Энн даже соблаговолила потанцевать с негодяем, который тоже вёл себя, будто никакой ссоры не было, но что-то в его весёлой отстранённости настораживало. Ну не мог же Билл всерьёз оскорбиться из-за политических взглядов, в самом деле. Люди спорят о политике на каждом углу – время такое. Может из-за того, что она стала спорить с Биллом при его друзьях, тем самым ставя его авторитет под сомнение. Впрочем, спустя ещё два бокала Энн перестал тревожить и этот вопрос тоже.  
Все споры утихли, остались только танцы и шампанское.   
Джим просидел весь вечер, не танцуя. После того, как он успокоился по поводу немецкой поэзии, то настроение его снова стало спокойным, как недвижная заводь, и миролюбивым. Иногда он разговаривал с Биллом или с кем-то ещё, но со стула почти не поднимался. Зато пил столько, что все диву давались – неужели человек может влить в себя такое количество жидкости. Пьяным он не был, что удивляло ещё сильнее.  
Энн успела перетанцевать со всеми юношами дважды, даже с некоторыми девушками, кроме Джима. Это был своеобразный непокорённый Эверест, и её самолюбие было задето.  
Каким-то чудом, Энн сама не поняла как, но ей удалось вытащить Джима на танцплощадку. Сперва она усомнилась в разумности то этой затеи, мужчины такого телосложения часто бывают неповоротливы, а меньше всего ей хотелось ставить кого бы то ни было в неловкое положение. Но танцевал Джим нормально, не головокружительно конечно, но вполне прилично.  
Они кружились по паркету, и Энн подняла голову, чтобы заглянуть партнёру в глаза. Задирать голову пришлось сильно, потому что Джим и впрямь был самым настоящим Эверестом. Его глаза – трезвые, серьёзные и очень грустные – каким-то волшебным образом протрезвили Энн в мгновение.  
– Что происходит с Биллом?  
– А что происходит с Биллом?  
Уже второй раз её ответил на этот вопрос ещё одним вопросом, и это не могло не настораживать.  
– Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
Джим посмотрел на неё, и Энн показалось, что он или самый счастливый человек на планете, или самый несчастный, а чтобы разгадать эту тайну, не хватит и целой жизни.

*** 

Ко дню выставки всё пришло в норму. Они танцевали ночи напролёт и отсыпались днём, как и положено людям их возраста. Погода так и не улучшилась, и Билл опасался, что критики будут замёрзшими, раздражёнными и поэтому сварливыми. Он действительно волновался, даже не считал необходимым это скрывать.  
Подготовка шла своим чередом: залы красили, пребывала мебель, печатались приглашения. Однако Билл руководил процессом крайне вяло, потому что стоило ему появиться в галерее, он тут же бледнел, зеленел и покрывался испариной. Энн недоумевала, как он предстанет перед гостями в день выставки и сумеет ли произнести приветственную речь. Джим на её сомнения пожимал плечами и шёл сверлить очередную дырку в стене. Ему в отличие от большинства людей, знакомых Энн, физическая работа доставляла удовольствие.  
Когда Энн заглянула в галерею за день до события с коробкой пирожных и заготовленными словами поддержки, Джим в брюках и майке стоял на стремянке, примеряя очередную картину. В паре метров от него Билл командовал процессом. У него на голове восседали очки, он щурился, размахивая руками. Энн они не заметили.  
Она осторожно, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, положила пирожные, шляпку и перчатки на слегка пыльный журнальный столик, оглянулась. После она прошлась вдоль картин, большинство из них были написаны пару лет назад, парочка была датирована прошлым летом. Чего-то определённо не хватало.  
Стены блестели свежей краской, большая часть мебели была всё ещё накрыта тряпками, чистота паркета оставляла желать лучшего, но так всё и должно было быть – творческий процесс как-никак.   
Энн подошла к Биллу, он вздрогнул, а Джим поприветствовал её, хотя по-прежнему стоял спиной к ним.  
И вдруг ей стало понятно, чего именно не хватает.  
– Ты когда-нибудь рисовал Джима? – спросила Энн, глядя на широкую спину Джима, стоящего на стремянке. – Ни одного портрета мне не показывал, неужели все неприличные?   
Она ткнула Билла локтём в бок, показывая, что это была шутка, потому что он как-то напрягся.   
– Как-нибудь потом, – неопределённо ответил Билл, не отвечая ни на первый, ни на второй вопрос. Он ощупал карманы, оглянулся на журнальный столик, только после этого с облегчённым вздохом снял очки с головы и надел на нос.  
– Да, определённо как-нибудь в следующий раз.   
Видимо Джим почувствовал замешательство и, наконец, обернулся.  
– Он говорит, что моё лицо невозможно воспроизвести на бумаге – слишком много резких линий, получается не искусство, а геометрия.  
– Не слушайте, у вас чрезвычайно интересное лицо, – Энн стало обидно вместо Джима.  
– И всё же при всём уважении, леди Энн, я доверюсь в этом вопросе художнику.  
Билл устыдился и всё же заметил:  
– Наверное, я имел в виду что-то другое.   
Выставка прошла точно так же, как тысяча других выставок, на которых Энн побывала в своей жизни. Порой она пыталась предугадать реакцию критиков, но тщетно.  
Билл, что и требовалось доказать, был красив, громок, многословен и чертовски обаятелен. Вокруг шеи он повязал шёлковый галстук во флёр-де-лис (излишне вычурный, на вкус Энн) с рубиновой булавкой, зато костюм сидел изумительно – явно только из ателье на Сэвил Роу – а чёрные с едва заметным бордовым отливом броги тоже были хороши. Он выглядел как молодой и перспективный художник из высшего общества, не творческий оборванец, а именно джентльмен. Энн почти что заново в него влюбилась.  
Людей было много, лица в основном казались довольными, и это все наблюдения, которыми она могла похвастаться. Хотя нет, не все. Ещё закуски были очень и очень неплохи, а сама Энн была неотразима в длинном платье насыщенно-синего цвета с убранными наверх волосами и небольшой сапфировой диадеме. Интерес к ней проявлял граф Орно, а также замминистра Лейкон (она так до конца и не поняла, какого именно министра он был замом, но это и не имело большого значения), и в любой другой день Энн с удовольствием бы приняла их ухаживания. Но тогда её мысли занимала лишь выставка и критики, снующие из зала в зал со своими блокнотами.   
Получив наутро свежую газету, Энн пробежалась глазами по заголовкам, нашла искомый и погрузилась в чтение. В первую секунду показалось, что её пыльным мешком по голове ударили – слов было не разобрать, только какие-то отрывки с разгромными комментариями. Когда дошло до абзаца о том, что кроме Джеймса Придо, который преданно развешивал картины, ничего интересного критик не узрел, Энн почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар. Билл вполне мог рассориться с другом, если тот оказался в центре внимания вместо него.  
Мысль о том, что лишь её под силу спасти величайшую дружбы всех времён и народов, так увлекла Энн, что она толком не позавтракала и наряжалась с чуть меньшей тщательностью, чем обычно. Тем не менее, её "чуть меньшая тщательность" всё равно была куда выше среднего, а уж для февральского Лондона просто невиданным шиком.  
Уже собравшись выходить, Энн поняла, что понятия не имеет, где Билл с Джимом остановились. Она позвонила в лондонский дом Хейдонов, где ответили, что юный мистер Хейдон не появлялся нынешней зимой, после чего обзвонила главные отели, в которых они могли остановиться, и через пять минут снова надела пальто и вышла на промозглую улицу.   
Джим осторожно приоткрыл дверь, высунув лишь голову. Увидев, что на пороге "свои", он раскрыл дверь чуть шире, но всё равно наполовину прятался за косяком.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросила Энн, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь номера.   
В руках у Джима было окровавленное полотенце, и выглядел он нервным, что выглядело на его безмятежном лице чужеродно, как будто планировал прятать труп. Энн прокляла своё яркое воображение, потому что ей представилось, как Джим с Биллом повздорили, в процессе драки случилось непоправимое, и Джим теперь вынужден скрывать следы преступления.   
– Это твоя кровь? – уточнила она на всякий случай.  
– Нет, Билла. У него сильное кровотечение из носа. Говорит, что так бывает, когда он сильно нервничает.  
– Бывает, у него это с детства. Моя помощь нужна?  
– Билл не хочет никого видеть. – Джим мрачно посмотрел на неё сверху вниз. – Он же не истечёт кровью? Не нужно вызвать скорую?  
– Не давай ему запрокидывать голову назад, и всё будет отлично. Понятное дело, кроме уязвлённого самолюбия, тут уж мы ничего сделать не можем.   
Уже после того, как Энн убедилась, что великой дружбе ничего не грозит, она задумалась, почему Билл и Джим не жили у Хейдонов. Ей показалось, что летом и отец, и мать Билла были очарованы новым другом сына. 

1940

На третий день после выставки Энн отправилась в Париж, откуда прокатилась на Ривьеру, где вот уже четыре месяца жили её родители, а оттуда отправилась в Прагу, где нагнала кузину Мюриэль с матерью.   
Поездив по Европе, Энн познакомилась с достаточно интересными людьми, завела пару несерьёзных романов и, в конце концов, поняла, что вечно продолжаться это не может – нужно что-то делать и как-то устраиваться в жизни. Она поговорила с родителями, которые тут же предложили найти хорошую партию – вот, например, отличный парень Джим Придо или виконт Соули тоже ничего, характер может быть не сахар, зато денег куры не клюют. Но Энн чувствовала, что не готова к замужеству, тем более не готова к супружеской жизни с мужчиной, которого не любила. После недели скандалов, сопровождающихся бранью отца и мигренью матери, лорд Эндрю согласился оплатить дальнейшее образование дочери.  
В тридцать девятом Энн готовилась к поступлению в Кембридж. А потом началась война, и всем пришлось распрощаться со своими планами.  
Таким образом, Энн было абсолютно нечего делать, но ничего не делать, когда вокруг бушует война, попросту невозможно. Как и у всех подруг, у неё время от времени появлялись мысли уйти на фронт медсестрой или связисткой, да хоть почтальоном, но она понимала, конечно же, что никогда не пойдёт перевязывать гниющие раны, ампутировать ноги без наркоза или шнырять под пулями с сумкой на плече.   
Решение проблемы пришло внезапно и оттуда, откуда не ждали. Судья Хейдон, у которого были связи везде – от мясной кулинарии до Букингемского Дворца, предложил Энн познакомить её с одним хорошим человеком. Работал этот "хороший человек" в той сфере, которую Хейдон пространно назвал "государственной безопасностью".  
То есть Энн и раньше подозревала, что некоторые члены их семьи связаны с разведкой тем или иным образом, но почему-то не примеряла это на себя и своё ближайшее окружение.  
Спустя два месяца после того дня, когда Энн дала Хейдону своё согласие, ей позвонил Билл и предложил встретиться. Они не виделись давно, поэтому Энн была рада звонку, но предполагала, что разговор будет не из лёгких.  
В день икс она нарядилась, как на вручение премии Оскар, – шёлковое платье в горох, живые цветы в причёске и бриллиантовый браслет, подаренный родителями на шестнадцатилетие. Обычно хороший наряд придавал уверенности, но не с Биллом и не в том, что касалось работы, которой у неё отродясь не было, а особенной такой работы.  
В ресторане было многолюдно и очень шумно, солдаты в форме и девушки, накрашенные и наряженные, будто из последних сил и на последние деньги, пили, ели и танцевали как за день до конца свете. Пир во время чумы, не иначе.  
Увидев Билла, Энн немного успокоилась, поскольку он нервничал ещё сильнее, что само по себе было удивительно – Билл великолепно умел показывать только те эмоции, которые считал необходимыми для публичной демонстрации. Он был в гражданской одежде и трезв, поэтому резко выделялся среди подвыпивших солдат.  
Энн пару раз видела Билла в форме, в основном на фотографиях. Форма ему не шла – то есть она, конечно, не портила Билла, поскольку испортить его внешность вообще задача не из лёгких – но было что-то в том, как он носил мундир... Неуверенное, что ли. Он явно не любил выглядеть так же как все, офицерская уравниловка тяготила его и сводила мышцы на лице в то неуверенное выражение, появлявшееся каждый раз, когда он надевал погоны.  
Это было даже забавно. Будучи одним из самых привлекательных людей, которые встречались Энн, Билл был единственным, кто плохо смотрелся в военной форме, из сопляков делавшей бравых красавцев.   
Энн подошла и села за стол, Билл не потрудился отодвинуть для неё стул – то ли был зол, то ли просто задумался.  
– Ты такой серьёзный, – сказала Энн вместо приветствия. – Скажи честно, решился, наконец, сделать мне предложение руки и сердца?   
– Не смешно, Энн, – ответил Билл. Никогда в жизни он не выглядел таким серьёзным и жёстким, даже тогда, в ресторане. – Мне было поручено написать рекомендацию на твою кандидатуру.  
Нет, Энн, безусловно, готовилась к такому исходу разговора, но не подозревала, что Билл будет зол настолько, что сразу начнёт с претензий.  
– Вижу, ты недоволен. Собираешься написать, что я советская шпионка?  
– Какого чёрта?! – Он ударил кулаком по столу, вмиг превратившись в копию своего отца.  
– А что такого?! – тут уже вспылила Энн. – Нет, ответь, пожалуйста. Что не так? Идёт война, Билл, я хочу быть полезна своей стране.   
Он открыл рот и тут же закрыл.   
– Ты же рекомендовал Джима, – Энн выложила свой козырь, но почувствовала себя паршиво. Приём был грязным. Она не могла точно знать, что Джим тоже работает на МИ-6, однако попытаться стоило.  
Билл нервно моргнул. Нужно было или давить, или резко сменить тему.   
– Как у него дела?  
Билл зажёг сигарету, на вопрос он ответил, неопределенно дёрнув плечом.  
– Он на задании, да? – продолжила Энн, потому что и сама стала переживать. – Господи, Билл, неужели он на фронте?  
– Не знаю ни где Джим находится, ни даже жив он или нет, – сухо ответил Билл. Ну хотя бы он снова заговорил – прогресс.   
– Ты волнуешься за него... – с пониманием сказала Энн, ей вдруг стало жаль их обоих, да и вообще всех мальчишек, полных сил, планов на будущее, устремлений, мальчишек, которые умирают каждый день тысячами. – Я хочу работать обычной секретаршей, а не агентом.  
После этих слов принесли ужин, который Билл, видимо, заказал на двоих. Он смотрел на тарелки пустым взглядом, не вынимая сигареты изо рта. Когда официант, наконец, ушёл, пожелав им приятного вечера, Билл тихо сказал:  
– Эта война... Не нравится она мне, Энн.  
Глаза у него были безумные, напуганные, с маниакальным блеском, а руки при разговоре беспорядочно летали в стороны, будто не по воле хозяина.  
Она не сразу поняла, морочит ей Билл голову или просто говорит то, что думает. Естественно, ему не нравится война. Кому в здравом уме может нравиться убийства, разрушение, голод?   
– Войны не должна нравиться, Билл. Тем более, такая как эта.  
Билл посмотрел на неё долгим недоумевающим взглядом, как будто он говорил совершенно о другом, тяжело вздохнул и выдал:   
– Признайся, дорогуша, ты просто хочешь быть поближе ко мне.  
В ответ Энн рассмеялась. Почти также звонко как раньше.


	3. Chapter 3

1941

За те полгода, которые Энн проработала секретарём у профессора Стид-Эспри, который по совместительству был начальником центрально-европейского отдела британской разведки, Цирк не спал никогда: стучали клавиши печатных машинок, отбивал шифровки телетайп, цокали каблуки секретарш, перебегающих из одного кабинета в другой, шелестели бумаги, падали тяжёлые архивные папки, вздымая в воздух клубы пыли, последние нерадостные новости передавало Би-Би-Си. Среднестатистическое утро мало чем отличалось от позднего вечера, а ночью было вряд ли спокойнее, чем днём. Война не знала времени суток, а уж шпионаж и подавно.  
Стид-Эспри спал не больше четырёх часов в день (собственно, Энн повезло не намного больше, она успела позабыть, каково чувствовать себя выспавшейся), но при этом сохранял доброжелательный характер, не орал на подчинённых и не закатывал истерик. Большего флегматика Энн в жизни не встречала. Поэтому когда из-за хронически заедающего пробела очередное письмо оказывалось напечатанным с глупейшими ошибками, Стид-Эспри вежливо и спокойно просил его перепечатать, а не доводил до слёз.  
Но не всем в Цирке повезло с начальником так, как Энн. Известным специалистом в том, что касается доведения секретарш до слёз, был Билл Хейдон, ставший в свете своей военной славы и блистательного начала карьеры одновременно ещё более неотразимым и совершенно невыносимым. Утром он мог хлопать дверьми и называть сотрудниц некомпетентными идиотками, а вечером те же самые "некомпетентные идиотки" таяли под его обольстительной улыбкой и мечтательно глядели на него влюблёнными глазами.   
Катастрофическая несдержанность Билла компенсировалась его гениальностью и талантом к вербовке людей. Последнее, конечно, не афишировалось, но так или иначе все в Цирке знали, кто лучше всех плетёт агентурную сеть; это было своего рода соревнование – как в полицейских участках соревнуются в количестве арестов. Через пару лет работы в Цирке Билл стал незаменим, идеальный шпион – умный, проницательный, отличный оратор, способный соблазнить на что угодно, полностью подчинить своей воле. Не зря говорят именно про агентурную сеть, нужно быть самым настоящим пауком, чтобы закрутить человека так, чтобы он уже никогда не высвободился, став твоей марионеткой навечно. И хотя методы на первый взгляд казались какими-то не слишком правильными, цель выиграть войну оправдывала многое, почти всё, если учесть насколько гибкой может быть мораль.   
На самом деле Энн не слишком хорошо знала, как идут дела у Билла. Информация ограничивалась слухами, домыслами, фразами, неосторожно брошенными во время перекура. Они работали в одном здании, но встречались редко и всегда в коридорах, набегу. Времени на разговоры не было ни у неё, ни тем более у него.   
Со стыдом Энн признавалась, что никогда в жизни так не уставала. От подшивки документов болели руки, не знавшие раньше работы, от стука телетайпа раскалывалась голова, а от многочасового печатанья под диктовку буквы расплывались перед глазами. Она никак не могла уследить за всей корреспонденцией, приходившей Стид-Эспри, и отвратно делала подборки последних новостей.  
Может быть, женщины действительно созданы не для работы? Такая крамольная мысль посещала Энн всё чаще. Теоритически она знала, что делает важное дело, что является винтиком механизма и всё такое прочее, но это совершенно не ощущалось в повседневной жизни – как бумажки и диктовки могли выиграть войну? И опять же она знала, что могли, но воспринимать работу иначе не получалось – это была тяжёлая, выматывающая рутина и ничего больше.   
Но весь ужас заключался, пожалуй, в том, что люди больше не знали, что будут делать, если (когда!) выиграют. Разрушенные улицы, опустевшие магазины, обанкротившиеся заведения и паника-паника-паника. Лондон жил от бомбёжки до бомбёжки, подспудно понимая, что после всего этого жизнь будет не сахар, если вообще будет. Вместе с жизненной силой война тянула из Англии деньги. Тянула нещадно, безжалостно, не жалея никого. Как и многие подобные ему люди, лорд Эндрю по наивной вере в то, что дворянский титул – иммунитет от всех проблем, постепенно терял своё состояние, и Энн пугала перспектива стать нищей аристократкой, из тех, которые устраиваются гувернантками в дома разбогатевших торгашей.  
Вчерашние изнеженные леди меняли гардероб под суровые реалии. На смену вечерним платьям пришли неудобные хлопковые чулки, шерстяные юбки, блузки с накрахмаленными воротничками, тёплые пиджаки мужского кроя, и только алая помада на уставших, бледных, замученных лицах оставалась последним напоминанием о женственности. Они могли выглядеть ужасно, болезненно, быть одетыми без соблюдения правил приличия и законов стиля, но ярко-накрашенный губы неизменно выделялись на лице кровавым пятном. Это стало своеобразным символом борьбы, знаком несгибаемой женской воли.  
Однажды вечером Энн вернулась домой уже за полночь, и как только она разулась, послышался рёв сирен. Пару секунд она подумывала плюнуть на всё и лечь спать, не обращая внимания на сигнал, но сделав над собой неимоверное усилие, всё же спустилась в подвал. В бомбоубежище к ней пришла великолепная мысль – если бы она осталась на работе, то смогла бы поспать, поскольку отдел Стид-Эспри работал на минус третьем этаже. После этого Энн зачастую так и поступала – спала прямо на работе, а дома появлялась лишь для того, чтобы помыться и переодеться. Больше всего почему-то угнетали грязные волосы, мыть которые каждый день не представлялось возможным. Ну и отсутствие маникюра.  
То есть Энн, ясное дело, понимала, что кто-то в тот момент находился в грязной траншее под обстрелом мессершмиттов, кто-то медленно умирал от осколочного ранения на больничной койне, кого-то пытали в эсэсовцы, а она просто уставала чуть больше, чем обычно, и жаловаться ей не пристало. Но кому и когда становилось легче от осознания чужих страданий?

***  
Пробел у пишущей машинки заедал ещё сильнее; в кабинете теперь стоял резкий запах свежей краски, поскольку отдел Стид-Эспри переезжал на четвёртый этаж. Энн с трудом могла вспомнить, что она в последний раз ела и когда спала. На её столе стоял остывший переслащённый кофе, который отпила забегавшая на минутку архивистка Конни и впопыхах разлила пару капель на бумаги, а сама Энн так и не притронулась к этому пойлу. По Би-Би-Си сухо и безэмоционально передавали количество потерь, понесённых на Западном фронте.  
Джордж Смайли появился в её жизни в один из таких дней, он не сразу разобрался с дверью, открывавшейся внутрь, несмело спросил, здесь ли располагается новый офис профессора Стид-Эспри. Это был толстячок небольшого роста в плохо сидящем пальто со смешными круглыми очками и не слишком подвижным лицом. Однако при всей его внешней непривлекательности Энн зацепило что-то такое не сразу понятное даже ей самой – то ли приятный, глубокий голос, то ли интеллект в глазах, а может быть ощущение незыблемой надежности, знание, что этот мужчина никогда её не обидит.   
Гость говорил со Стид-Эспри пару часов, в течение которых Энн дважды приносила чай и один раз срочное письмо из русского посольства. Смайли смотрел на неё с кротким интересом и не пытался произвести впечатления, по всей видимости, понимая, что первое впечатление – не его лучшая сторона. Он был вежлив, немного неловок, но при этом источал странную уверенностью, которой наделены лишь очень скромный люди, эта уверенность была тихой и не требовала доказательств.  
Перебирая менее срочную почту, Энн силилась вспомнить, где же она слышала имя мистера Смайли, но ничего не приходило ей в голову. Интереса к светской жизни он не проявлял, аристократическим происхождением похвастаться не мог. И всё же где-то это имя ей встречалось.  
По лицу покидающего офис мистера Смайли невозможно было догадаться, доволен ли он тем, как сложился разговор, но Энн он улыбнулся и галантно распрощался перед тем, как надеть шляпу и выйти за дверь, теперь уже открыв её в правильную сторону.  
Когда Энн принесла Стид-Эспри сводки, он небрежно махнул рукой, чтобы она оставила бумаги на столе, откинулся в кресле и внимательно осмотрел её с ног до головы, будто видел впервые.  
Кабинет был завален книгами и папками с документами, разложена эта макулатура была аккуратно, но всё равно создавалось ощущение бардака. Ни на полках, ни на столе не было личных вещей, кабинет выглядел неуютно, необжито. Стид-Эспри, как и многие профессора, предпочитал спартанскую обстановку, что как нельзя лучше подходило к его ровному и немного занудному характеру. Он говорил монотонно, негромко, но и не слишком тихо, всегда с такой интонацией, как будто читал лекцию. Командовать не любил, конфликтов предпочитал избегать, но людей видел насквозь. Сложно было поверить, что этот человек – шпион. Он как был по первой профессии преподавателем, так им и остался.  
– Что скажите про мистера Смайли? – спросил Стид-Эспри. – Мой новый человек.  
– Вам действительно интересно моё мнение, сэр? – осторожно уточнила Энн. Начальник впервые обратился к ней за советом, и получилось бы неловко, если бы он лишь посмеивался, а она восприняла всё всерьёз.  
– Иначе я бы не спрашивал. Вы, милочка, с детства вертитесь в таком террариуме, что в целях выживания должны неплохо разбираться в людях.  
Он принялся набивать трубку и готовился слушать.  
– Мистер Смайли не производит сильного впечатления, – начала Энн, стараясь как можно более взвешенно подбирать слов, – но сразу видно, что он умён, не жаден и амбициозен ровно настолько, что это не повредит делу. Кроме того истовый англичанин. Полагаю, в нынешних обстоятельствах и в данной сфере деятельности сочетание этих качеств – как раз то, что нужно.  
Трубка задымилась у Стид-Эспри в руке, так и не донесённая до рта. Он долго думал, прежде чем удовлетворённо хмыкнуть.  
– Хмм, вас бы да в отдел личностной оценки сотрудников... Но нет, даже не думайте, мне такие кадры самому нужны.  
Энн спросила разрешения выйти и оставила шефа в одиночестве. В отдел личностной оценки ей совсем не хотелось. Иметь дело со всеми служащими Цирка – сомнительное удовольствие. Одни "головорезы", новый амбициозный проект дуэта Хейдон-Придо, чего стоили – жуткие типы. Даже Билл, гордый отец этого кошмарного детища, говорил, что молодчики из "головорезов" хуже цыган – и лошадь уведут, и по ушам поездят.

***  
Мысли о том, где же ей встречалось имя мистера Смайли, отлично разбавляли серые будни. Можно было вообразить себя детективом, распутывающим дело, втянутым в самую гущу загадочной и непременно романтичной истории. Наверное, из-за того, что Джордж Смайли постоянно обитал в её мыслях, в определённый момент Энн стала думать о нём, как о хорошо знакомом человеке.  
Энн отчаянно зевала, ожидая, пока телетайп закончит отстукивать сообщение. "Р.У.СтидЭспри-ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНО-Д.Придо" было напечатано на листке бумаги, и Энн как молнией поразило. Она вспомнила Джима Придо с раскрасневшимся лицом, по слогам выговаривающего "СМАЙ-ЛИ". Был шанс, что Джим говорил о другом Смайли, но как никак профессор возглавлял центрально-европейский отдел и искал человека для миссий в Берлин. Слишком уж много совпадений.  
Через пару дней ей удалось вырваться с работы на пару часов раньше обычного, чтобы провести время с семьёй и заняться личными делами. Понятие "личных дел" вообще кануло в небытие у них в Цирке, поскольку не могло быть личных дел, когда страна воюет.   
Лорд Эндрю и леди Шарлотта были очень рады наконец-то поговорить с дочерью, а не увидеть её спящей или обменяться парой слов, пока она моет голову, но сквозь радостный фасад отчётливо проглядывалась усталость и безнадёжная тоска. Из слуг в доме остался только пожилой дворецкий и молоденькая кухарка, на которую повесили все обязанности. Семья находились на грани банкротства, и это ощущение неопределённости и нависшей беды сказалось на них сильнее, чем сама война. Впервые в жизни Энн не испытывала радости и покоя, находясь в отчем доме. После ланча в компании родителей ей резко захотела сбежать на работу, по крайней мере, там было не так душно и горько, в постоянном движении была надежда.  
Библиотека в их лондонском доме была скромной, не то что в загородном особняке, но Энн нашла то, что искала. Может быть, не совсем, но она разбиралась в предмете не достаточно хорошо, поэтому доверилась интуиции. Засыпая, она поймала себя на мысли, что воспринимает происходящее как увлекательное приключение, своеобразную игру, и эта игра помогала ей не сойти с ума, читая сводки о тысячах погибших и опасаясь найти в них кого-то близкого или, хуже того, не найти уже никогда ни в каких сводках, поскольку раскрытые шпионы, жестоко убитые и закопанные в братские могилы, порой так и оседали в архивных папках без вести пропавших.  
Утром, провожая дочь на работу, леди Шарлотта отчего-то расплакалась, как будто на фронт её отправляла, а не перебирать бумажки.   
Теперь оставалось только ждать нового визита мистера Смайли. Ожидание продлилось недолго. Спустя пятнадцать дней Джордж Смайли вновь посетил приёмную профессора Стид-Эспри с каким-то неотложным и чрезвычайно важным делом. Дело было настолько важным и неотложным, что он позабыл зонт, в результате чего вымок насквозь и ничего не видел из-за того, что дождь залил очки.  
Энн сделал вид, что узнала его, но не особенно ожидала его появления. Да, у неё был припасён козырь, но всему своё время.  
Спустя три дня, после того, как Джордж, ожидающий профессора, поинтересовался её мнением по поводу последних событий на Африканском фронте, Энн как бы невзначай процитировала следующие строки:   
"Война – всегда война. Ей трудно быть иною.  
Куда опасней мир, коль он чреват войною"  
Невыразительное лицо Джорджа просветлело, светлые глаза будто бы загорелись. Казалось, что лишь титанические усилия воли сдерживают его от того, чтобы вскочить с места и сделать что-то сумасбродное.  
– Вы интересуетесь немецкой поэзией?   
– Нет, но я знаю, что ей интересуетесь вы, мистер Смайли.   
– О... Это весьма лестно, – он смутился, рефлекторно подправляя очки. – Профессор рассказал вам?  
– Нет, – ответила Энн, сохраняя идеальную выдержку.   
– Но как же тогда?.. – он совсем растерялся.  
– Любите загадки?  
– Едва ли меньше немецкой поэзии.  
– Ну, так вот я дарю вам эту загадку.  
Джордж покинул офис профессора одухотворённым, со слегка остекленевшим взглядом и полностью погруженным в размышления. Это не было местью или чем-то вроде того, гадким и низким, но Энн страстно желала, чтобы мысли Джорджа были в той же мере заняты ею, в какой он смог занять значительное место в её собственных. Несмотря на то, что Энн вспомнила, где слышала о Джордже, она по-прежнему думала о нём с завидной регулярностью, будто бы он удобно обустроился в её мыслях и не собирался оттуда уходить. Это было приятно, немного волнующе и определённо ново. Впервые в жизни Энн хотела добиться внимания мужчины, а не наоборот, если не считать Билла, конечно, но Билла лучше было не брать ни в какой расчёт, иначе он бы испортил любую статистику.

***   
Через неделю, которая показалась Энн вечностью, Джордж вновь появился на пороге офиса, в котором она имела несчастье работать. Его лицо было крайне оживлённым, что было приятной переменой, в его внимательных умных глаза ясно проглядывался активный мыслительный процесс.  
– Вы бывали в Стамбуле? – выпалил Джордж сразу после приветствия.  
– Ни разу в жизни, – призналась Энн.  
Плохо скрываемое огорчение на лице Джорджа и рассмешило её, и умилило.  
– Профессор сейчас занят, придётся немного подождать.  
– Что?  
– Вы же пришли к профессору? Так вот он занят, вам придётся подождать.  
Он тут же сделал вид, что и в самом деле пришёл по срочному делу, но было заметно, что это самое дело он придумывал тут же на ходу. Стид-Эспри где-то запропастился, и Джордж провёл в офисе гораздо больше, чем планировал. Разговаривать с ним было даже интереснее, чем Энн рассчитывала. Мнение у Джорджа было по любому вопросу, но в отличие от большинства людей, которые хвастаются наличием собственного мнения на любую тему, его взгляды были зачастую не вызывающими и не реакционными, а вполне обыденными. Это качество делало его приятным собеседником, с которым не только приятно поговорить, но и после разговора остаётся самое хорошее ощущение.

***  
На следующий день в офисе раздался звонок. Джордж говорил взволнованным голосом:  
– Вам знакомо местечко под названием "Der Vorleser"?  
– Это книжная лавка? – спросила Энн, пытаясь угадать по названию.  
– Небольшой ресторан, – с разочарованием ответил Джордж.  
– Тогда мой ответ будет отрицательным, – сказала Энн, вежливо, но сухо попрощалась и положила трубку. 

***  
– Вы знаете мистера Джебеде? – спросил Джордж, оставляя на столе Энн плитку шоколада в красивой обёртке.  
– В первый раз слышу, – ответила Энн, с интересом рассматривая подарок. С шоколадом в военном Лондоне было туго, хотя и многочисленные приятели лорда Эндрю умудрялись доставать даже самые дефицитные товары.  
Говоря честно, она встречалась с Джебеде пару раз на приёмах у судьи Хейдона и его жены, но о Смайли Джебеде никогда не упоминал, и Энн решила не облегчать Джорджу задачу. 

***   
– Леди Энн, я должен признаться в том, что был непроходимым дураком, – сказал Джордж без приветствия, когда запыхавшимся влетел в кабинет, едва не снеся дверь. Он где-то позабыл шляпу, а его пиджак был застёгнут не так, как нужно. – Мне стыдно, право слово.   
– Уверена, Джордж, вы преувеличиваете.  
Она была занята, и к тому же перепачкалась чернилами, но всё равно обрадовалась, увидев Джорджа.   
– Вы кузина Билла Хейдона? – спросил он.  
– Тут вы меня поймали, я действительно состою в родстве с этим ужасным человеком.   
Джордж улыбнулся.   
– И он, конечно же, познакомил вас с Джимом Придо.  
Энн кивнула.   
– Разгадка была так проста.  
Он ударил себя по лбу.   
– Буду считать, что на самом деле вы искали встречи со мной и поэтому не торопились найти ответ.   
– И что же, теперь у меня не осталось предлога, чтобы раз в неделю заявляться к профессору?  
– А вам обязательно нужен повод, чтобы увидеться с девушкой?   
– Как правило, да. – Тут Джордж тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с силами. – Как вы думаете, Энн, совместный поход в театр достаточный повод?  
– По-моему, более чем, – просто ответила она, не увиливая.  
– Тогда... Эмм. Я позвоню вам, когда куплю билеты.  
В тот раз он не стал притворяться, что пришёл по делу, и удалился сразу же, как получил согласие Энн сходить с ним на свидание. Стид-Эспри выглянул из своего кабинета, чтобы спросить, действительно ли он слышал голос Смайли или стал совсем плох и слышит голоса. Когда Энн призналась, что Джордж действительно заходил, профессор дружелюбно хмыкнул и загадочно предложил налить по чашечке чая.

***  
На рассказ Энн о новом романе родители отреагировали спокойно. Семейство завтракало, по обыкновению не обращая особого внимания друг на друга: лорд Эндрю читал газету, леди Шарлотта сосредоточенно пила чай и сверлила взглядом окно, за которым как ошпаренные бегали американские солдаты.  
– Он не француз? – единственное, что интересовало лорда Эндрю, когда услышал, расслышал и осознал слова дочери.  
– Нет, папа, он самый английский англичанин из всех, что я встречала.  
– Ну и отлично, – сказал он, снова прикрывшись утренней газетой.  
– Он хорошо к тебе относится, милая? – спросила леди Шарлотта.  
– Лучше всех. Иногда мне кажется, что Джордж просто не способен плохо относится к кому бы то ни было.  
– Джордж, – снова подал голос лорд Эндрю. Он словно пробовал слово на вкус. Потом хмыкнул и вернулся к чтению.  
– Нам следует пригласить его на ужин, – напрямик сказала леди Шарлотта, понимая, что её супруг сам не додумается.  
– Да, да, конечно, пусть приходит, – послышалось из-за газеты.  
Энн почему-то обидело это равнодушие. Ей хотелось рассказать всем о своей любви, объяснить, как хорошо и спокойно ей с Джорджем, как светло у неё на душе, как будто она долго болела какой-то страшной болезнью, а тут излечилась и только теперь начала жить по-настоящему. Раньше она не представляла, что счастье может быть в спокойствии души, а не в бушующих страстях. Она чувствовала себя в полной безопасности, пожалуй, впервые с детства. Вокруг неё в безумной пляске кружилась война, а Энн чувствовала себя в безопасности, как будто любовь ограждала её ото всех бед. Порой ей даже становилось совестно за то, что среди всего этого несчастья ей выпал счастливый билет.  
Вопреки опасениям Джордж понравилась её родителям, и хотя лорд Эндрю по-прежнему считал, что ни один мужчина не может быть достаточно хорош для его дочери, он, скрипя зубами, признал, что Джордж если и не достоин в полной мере, то вполне может жить дальше и даже видеться с Энн. Леди Шарлотту больше заботило незавидное материальное положение претендента на сердце дочери, но и она не выказывала особого недовольства. Энн, в свою очередь, знала, что мать права и в том, что она не до конца осознаёт, какая жизнь её ожидает в браке с не слишком состоятельным человеком, однако вполне понимала, что будет жалеть всю жизнь, если не попробует. С самого начала влюблённость её была не только сердечной, но и вполне рассудочной, так что о мимолётной страсти и помутнении рассудка говорить не приходилось. Энн всё решила для себя ещё в самом начале отношений – она встретила человека, за которого выйдет замуж. 

1943

Свадьба Энн и Джорджа была скромной даже по меркам военного времени. Денег не было ни у родителей невесты, ни у жениха, да и особым желанием выставлять бракосочетание на показ Энн не горела. Она предугадывала реакцию многочисленных родственников, друзей, приятелей и даже людей ей незнакомых на её странный по общественным меркам выбор.   
Так оно и получилось. Лондонский свет схватился за новость о замужестве бывшей леди Серкомб, как собака хватается за последнюю обглоданную кость. Особенно плевался ядом виконт Соули – под острое лезвие его остроумия попали и непримечательная внешность супруга, и незнатность его происхождения, и менее чем впечатляющее состояние, и манеры, которые тоже чем-то не угодили. Энн недоумевала: в мире бушует война, а людей беспокоит чьё-то якобы не слишком удачное замужество.  
После медового месяца, который продлился две недели, и заключался в том, что Джорджу дали отпуск, и они провели его вместе дома (отлично провели, надо заметить), Джордж всё время проводил в разъездах. Это было тяжело, вернулись мысли о героическом побеге на фронт, которым не суждено было сбыться, зато они здорово развлекали и предавали тоскливой жизни определённый вектор. Она могла вернуться на работу, но в Цирке творилось черте-те что: кадровые перестановки, паника и всеобщая мобилизация. Энн не планировала сойти с ума и в двадцать лет очутиться в психиатрической лечебнице. Возможно, кому-то такой образ жизни нравился. Билл, например, так весь и расцвёл за годы войны, как будто осознание собственного героизма поддерживало в нём жизнь вместо еды и воды.  
Джордж тоже любил свою работу, не так как Билл, совсем иначе, но он любил то, что делает, и гордился результатами своего труда. Гордился опять же тихо, незаметно для окружающих, переживая эту гордость внутри, но не делая из неё общественного достояния.  
Работа Джорджа спасала Англию, но эта же работа убивала Энн. Ей нравилась эта мысль. В своей безысходной поэтичности и обречённости. Она представляла, как будет рассказывать детям о тяжёлых временах, когда их отец спасал мир, а она смиренно ждала его, сидя у окошка.  
Все дни Энн слились в одно сплошное серое недоразумение, ею одолевало безделье, а развлечений в военном Лондоне было не то что бы много, тем более для жены, ожидающей мужа с фронта. Иногда она обедала или играла в бридж с замужними подругами, но на этом всё веселье заканчивалось. Для Энн, привыкшей блистать и кружить мужчинам головы, домашнее заточение было невыносимо.   
Из подруг и родственниц, обзаведшихся мужьями, сильнее всех отличалась кузина Мюриэль, выскочившая за игрока на бирже и вмиг позабывшая о своей набожности. Внезапно свалившееся на неё богатство открыло в Мюриэль удивительную жадность, а вместе с ней смекалку, которая заключалась в основном в поиске способов, как сэкономить, швыряясь деньгами. Подруги завидовали ей чёрной завистью, перемывая косточки несчастной икающей Мюриэль столь усердно, что даже Энн с её мезальянсом отошла на второй план.   
Энн не могла побороть мелочное чувство превосходство по поводу того, что её муж куёт победу для Британии, рискуя своей жизни, а муж Мюриэль зарабатывает лёгкие денежки, пока остальным недосуг. Это гадкое ощущение собственного превосходства, которое Энн никак не могла побороть, уходило корнями глубоко в детство, проведённое в окружении людей, уверенных в том, что благородное происхождение даёт право смотреть на окружающих свысока. Это была зараза, губящая любое высшее общество, зараза, от которой не было лекарства. Ей можно было только наслаждаться и в один прекрасный день поверить в то, что ты действительно лучше других.  
Дом Джорджа и его жизнь в целом были куда скромнее, чем Энн привыкла, а на помощь родителей больше рассчитывать не приходилось. Они сами нуждались в помощи, причём скорее в психологической, чем в материальной.  
Энн чувствовала себя запертой в клетке, причем даже не золотой, на которую она могла претендовать по праву рождения.   
Однажды от скуки Энн купила кусок пирога у уличного торговца и съела его в одиночестве прямо на улице. Раньше подобное было непозволительным, а теперь всем стало всё равно.   
Потом она продала надоевший браслет, чтобы купить телевизор, который показывал какую-то дребедень, но Энн чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой целых три дня, пока не разбомбили галантерею на соседней улице.   
Джим появился на пороге её нового непривычно скромного дома через два месяца после свадьбы. На нём был мундир со всеми знаками отличия (стоило отдать должное, форма на нём смотрелось так естественно, словно он был рождён воевать), он отсалютовал Энн по всем правилам, и у неё коленки подогнулись от страха. Причиной всего этого официоза могло быть только одно – если Билл погиб, и Джима отправили сообщить новость семье. Дверной проём завалился куда-то набок, и Энн почувствовала, что падает. За мгновение до падения, она всё же ухватилась за стену и кое-как устояла.  
– Что с вами? Вам плохо?  
– Что случилось?! Говори скорее.  
– Ничего не случилось, – поспешно ответил Джим, не зная как себя вести. Сначала он хотел взять её за локоть, но передумал и продолжил неловко топтаться в дверях.  
– Я приехал поздравить вас со свадьбой, – добавил он после паузы.  
Внимательно присмотревшись к лицу Джима, чтобы точно понять, не успокаивает ли он её только для того, чтобы унять панику, Энн увидела, что его непроницаемое лицо было скорее радостным, чем нет, и страх начал понемногу отступать.  
После того, как они всё же прошли в гостиную, Джим поздравил её со всей искренностью, на которую был способен.   
– Билл надолго застрял в Каире, а почтой подарок направить тоже не вариант, сами понимаете, поэтому вот он я, подрабатываю посыльным.  
Он сел на самый край дивана, ни на секунду не расслабляясь и продолжая держать строевую осанку. В гостиной, на диване с цветочной обивкой это смотрелось чужеродно.  
– Вы же не обидитесь, что у меня нет подарка? Я собирался подарить цветы, но оказалось, что с тех пор, как я последний раз был в Лондоне, здесь перестали продавать цветы. Вы же не будете сердиться?  
Энн расхохоталась. Этот огромный суровый мужчина, вернувшийся с боевых действий, совершенно искренне переживал, что не смог купить букет, и она будет на него сердиться.  
– Прекратите, Джим, конечно, я не буду на вас сердиться. Но если вы сейчас же не покажите, что там приготовил Билл, то я разорвусь от любопытства прямо на ваших глазах.  
Джим присел на край дивана и стал копаться к рюкзаке. Сначала он достал оттуда коробочку, в которой оказались непристойно дорогое колье. Не фамильное, потому что где бы Билл нашёл фамильные украшения, находясь в Африке, но этот недостаток полностью компенсировался ценой. Энн недоумевала, откуда у него столько денег, хотя и быстро об этом забыла, разглядывая тёмные изумруды. Когда Энн отложила бархатистую коробочку, Джим протянул ей конверт, в котором была открытка с вежливыми пожеланиями счастья, любви и всего того, что положено желать на свадьбу. Это было неожиданно и обидно, поскольку Энн очень надеялась на письмо.   
Они вместе съели разогретый Энн ланч, сходили в кино, а вечером поужинали в неплохом, но тихом ресторане. Джим не любил шумные сборища, да и Энн хотелось пообщаться со старым другом, а не слушать пьяные бредни командированных солдат. Следующим утром Джима ждали в Цирке, и Энн проснулась, чтобы его проводить. Ей недоставало присутствия мужчины в доме.  
– Может, зайдёшь вечером?  
– Вряд ли, но я постараюсь выкроить время в следующий отпуск...  
В воздухе повисло "если этот отпуск вообще состоится".   
– И ещё, – сказал Джим перед самым уходом. – Билл просил передать кое-что на словах... Милая Энн, даже не думайте обращать внимание на общественное мнение. Джордж – прекрасный человек, и вы будете с ним счастливы, а лондонские снобы, злословящие по поводу мезальянса, не стоят ваших мизинцев.  
– Да уж, все эти лорд и леди были бы куда более счастливы, если бы я вышла замуж за вас, Джим.  
– Сомневаюсь. Тогда у них бы отсутствовал повод для сплетен, а без сплетен они как без воздуха.  
Сердце Энн в тот момент переполнилось от испытываемой благодарности, и всё же её грыз червячок сомнения, зародившегося когда-то давно. В Джиме появилась несвойственная ему дисгармония, которой он словно заразился от Билла, что-то в его голове явно не давало ему покоя. Было ли это следствием переживаний по поводу необходимости скрывать свои отношения или неприятия этих самых отношений обществом? Принцип бритвы Оккама говорил, что, скорее всего, так оно и было, но возможно, это оказался именно тот случай, когда самый простой ответ не является верным. Что бы там ни было, тихие омуты Джима явно взбаламутил Билл, тут можно было голову дать на отсечение.   
Проводив Джима, Энн испытала облегчение. Он всё же был тяжёлым человеком, несмотря на свои многочисленные положительные стороны, и если поначалу казалось, что дружба с Биллом сделала его более открытым и дружелюбным, то теперь уже было понятно, что их отношения вопреки искренним чувствам повисли на Джиме тяжёлой гирей. А могло ли быть иначе? Это было сложно признавать, но Билл умудрялся отравить любого человека, с которым вступал в близкий контакт.  
Тут Энн подумала о муже, который сейчас наверняка мёрз на какой-нибудь паршивой явочной квартире, потому что хронически не умел одеваться по погоде. Энн поневоле сравнивала всех мужчин с Биллом. Этот рефлекс уходил корнями в детство, когда в двенадцать лет она была до смерти влюблена в своего красавца-кузена. Она буквально погибала: не спала, не ела, заламывала руки, с колотящимся сердцем ожидала встречи. Влюблённость сошла на нет, как только Энн поняла, что любить Билла трудно и, откровенно говоря, бесполезно. Любить подобного ему человека всё равно, что пытаться объять солнце или схватить воздух руками, или понять смысл жизни. Получалась пустая трата энергии и чувств, Энн этого не любила. Если уж страдать, то с результатом или хотя бы целью.  
Джордж являл собой полную противоположность Билла. С ним, думала Энн, хочется провести всю жизнь, состариться вместе.  
И через два года супружества она сбежала с кубинцем, который покорил её хейдоновской наглой улыбкой и непослушными кудрями.


	4. Chapter 4

1945

Кубинский чемпион по автомобильным гонкам появился в жизни Энн в пору беспросветной скуки, которая выпала на лето сорок пятого. Трудно поверить в то, что после победы во Второй Мировой Войне в Англии остались скучающие люди. Убитые горем – возможно, искалеченные и больные – хоть отбавляй, оставшиеся без крыши над головой и пропитания – пожалуйста, а вот скучать особенно не приходилось. И всё же... Это паршивое состояние, прицепившееся к ней пиявкой, не отступало с самого начала замужней жизни.  
Оказалось, что выиграть войну – полдела, успех нужно закрепить; занимались этим уже не военные, а дипломаты. Пока Джордж увлечённо пилил Германию на две части, а Билл соблазнял арабов британским покровительством, попутно стараясь выкачать как можно больше нефти, Энн прозябала в Лондоне, сходившем с ума от счастья.   
В мае, когда новость о победе Союзников, не сходила с первых полос газет, а люди целовались с незнакомцами на центральных улицах Лондона, жизнь в Цирке, по словам Конни, единственной ниточки, связывающей Энн с миром, ей больше не доступным, замерла. Дипломаты разъехались по конференциям, агенты ковали железо пока горячо, ведь уговорить на что-то непомнящего себя от счастья человека куда легче, чем его же, но рассуждающего здраво.   
Билл с Джимом вернулись в июле. Опьянённые атмосферой царившей в Лондоне, они словно заново переживали ту минуту, когда узнали о победе. Они влетели к Энн домой, в форме, с чемоданами и цветами, Джим подхватил её и закружил по комнате, Билл как пушинку перехватил её из рук друга, поцеловал в губы, и они побежали гулять по улицам, похожие тысячи других компаний друзей, только чуточку красивее, успешнее и так далее. И Билл, и Энн осознавали это особо остро, получая удовольствие от собственного превосходства над счастливой толпой.   
Втроём они гуляли два дня подряд, не заботясь о сне, пили столько, что опьянел даже Джим, и срывали голоса всеми песнями, которые знали. Билл с Джимом катастрофически не умели петь, они орали как чокнутые, издавая звуки столь же приятные, как скрип заржавевшей пилы, но это не имело никакого значения; как только они вваливались в новый бар и запевали нестройным дуэтом, к ним присоединялись десятки голосов – дисгармоничные в звучании, но единые в своей радости.  
Энн была так счастлива, что даже совестно. Все её близкие вернулись с войны живыми и здоровыми, а те дальние родственники и знакомые, которые не вернулись, не вызывали в её душе никакого отклика. Она пыталась найти в себе отголоски горя, выжимала слёзы на похоронах, но вскоре перестала, смирившись с тем, что не испытывает по этому поводу ничего. Билл успокоил её, сказав, что нет ничего хуже искусственной скорби по едва знакомым людям, и все чувствуют то же, что и она, но боятся показать, скрываясь за пустыми словами. Эти доводы казались логичными, пока Билл смотрел на неё своим гипнотизирующим взглядом, но как только они расстались в тот день, Энн подумала, что её кузен не лучший советчик в делах морали, нравственности и души.  
Джордж приезжал на пару дней в середине мая, потом на неделю в начале июня, и так продолжалось до самого ноября. За эти месяцы он не провёл в Лондоне больше, чем две недели за раз. Иногда эти разлуки и жаркие встречи вносили в супружескую жизнь особую остроту, но в целом расстояние было губительно для молодой семьи. Они не пожили толком, не притёрлись друг к другу, и теперь, когда романтическое, окрыляющее начало отношений было далеко позади, Энн и Джорджа не связывало ничего кроме лицензии о браке.   
Было бы в высшей степени нечестно сбегать тайком, поэтому, несмотря на то, как сложно оказалось высказать всё в усталое лицо Джорджа, полное нежности и любви к ней, Энн сделала это. В тот момент ей совсем не хотелось уходить, но если не сейчас, ей бы уже никогда не хватило решимости. Разрыв был необходим, как необходима ампутация при гангрене. Энн ждали долгие годы сводящего с ума безделья, пока её муж объезжал с командировками весь мир, бессмысленная праздность, неизбежная полнота и распущенность, дети, ненужные своему отцу, литры вина, которыми несчастные домохозяйки всех времён заливали свою скуку, мимолётные увлечения новыми хобби, пока апатия не одолеет окончательно, и новыми мужчинами, пока она не состарится, не станет уродливой и сморщенной. 

***  
Приехавший из бедной Кубы в гламурную и светскую Европу, Пабло тяжело переживал упадок автоспорта, который повлекла за собой война. Он был умопомрачительно красив и столь же умопомрачительно беден, а ещё непроходимо глуп, но это Энн поняла чуть позже, оказавшись в вонючей дыре на окраине Гаваны.  
Пабло катал её на прокатном форде. От скорости захватывало дух, стягивало где-то вверху живота, блаженно отзываясь во всём теле, до самых кончиков пальцев. Они занимались любовью на пляже, могли день напролёт целоваться в кинотеатре, купив билеты на все сеансы, потом ужинали фруктами и запивали их дешёвым вином, иногда заменяя вино на текилу, которую наливали в любом магазинчике и даже палатке с газетами. Энн влюбилась в свободу, ранее не испытанную ею в полной мере. Полнота этой свободы увлекла её, как любая идея абсолютности. С Пабло она могла быть кем угодно, кем ей бы захотелось быть в конкретный момент времени. Она играла роли со старательностью ребёнка, впервые выступающего перед гостями родителей; она была роковой женщиной, нежной музой, искушённой интеллектуалкой, кроткой любительницей природы и так далее – репертуар не знал границ.   
Этот доморощенный театр был весёлым первое время, но очень быстро Энн поняла, что не имеет понятия, кем хочет быть, и главное, кто она есть. Когда слетели как шелуха все те неважные имена и титулы, данные при рождении и полученные в течение жизни, Энн впервые осталась наедине с собой. Незнание себя, отсутствие определённости и миллион вопросов без ответа напугали её, открыли неизведанную пустоту в её душе.   
Недостаток духовности вкупе с ограниченностью интеллектуальной подпитки открывали мир мещанского быта. Без литературы, театров, выставок, светских разговоров, в отрыве от красоты и всего привычного, Энн особенно угнетали скромность пищи, грязь на улицах и в домах, жара, потные весёлые люди, радовавшиеся непонятно чему, рынки, кишащие уродством, проблемы с транспортом, чужой, непривычно громкий и грубый язык. Ей не нравилась пёстрая одежда и безыскусная музыка, вседозволенность, граничащая с развратом. И сильнее всего Пабло – красивый, обаятельный, сексуальный, но пустой в своей невежественности, глупости и отсутствии даже намёка на благородство, которое раньше казалось пережитком викторианской эпохи и сплошным притворством.   
Энн возвращалась в Лондон. Эта перспектива не была связана с ложными надеждами на лучшую жизнь, как все предыдущие перемены – путешествия, работа, замужество, побег с любовником. Никакого волшебства, никакого возвращения в рай, только лишь суровая необходимость. Её место было в Англии. 

1947

Родители приняли беглую дочь без скандалов. Лорд Эндрю был недоволен, за что его сложно упрекнуть, и почти не разговаривал с Энн на хоть сколько-нибудь личные темы, но в целом его настроение было достаточно ровным, отрекаться от дочери он не планировал. Зато леди Шарлотта проявляла порой пугающую чуткость, она вела себя с Энн, как с тяжело больной, разговаривала с ней тихо, ходила на цыпочках и ни в коем случае не упоминала о тех ужасных событиях, что предшествовало их нынешней семейной идиллии.   
У Энн был свой взгляд на случившееся, её не мучал стыд, и она не считала, что её поступок необходимо скрывать, делать вид, что его не было, или пытаться оправдать помутнением рассудка. Она совершила то, что совершила, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, подумав о последствиях своего решения. Да, это оказалось ошибкой, ну и что с того? Как будто никто вокруг не ошибался.   
В обществе мнение насчёт этого нашумевшего адюльтера разделилось: многие утверждали, что иначе и быть не могло, что Энн сделала глупость, выйдя замуж за такое ничтожество; другие относились с пониманием и присущей современности простотой нравов говорили, что обоих супругов можно понять, ведь браки, заключённые во время войны, зачастую бывают скоропалительны и не прочны; находились, конечно, и те, кто мечтал заклеймить неверную жену позором, но таких было меньшинство.  
Когда друзья заговаривали о разводе, Энн сразу же меняла тему. В самом деле, ей не приходила мысль об официальном расторжении брака, хотя должна была, и теперь, вернувшись домой, она по-прежнему не собиралась подавать документы на развод. Не потому что боялась позора, а потому что не видела смысла. Выходить замуж за кого-то кроме Джорджа Энн не планировала ни сейчас, ни потом, ни через двадцать лет, а если бы свобода понадобилась самому Джорджу, то он бы известил её об этом или не известил, а сделал всё сам, благо связей у него имелось более чем достаточно.  
Как ни пыталась Энн убедить себя, что жизнь Цирка ей хоть и интересна, что она вполне проживёт без этой информации, мысли о секретных делах, проворачиваемых в Уайтхолле, о сплетнях, растекающихся по всем этажам огромного зданий, занимали её сильнее, чем что-либо другое. Не удержавшись от искушения узнать всё из первых рук, то бишь из уст главной сплетницы, Энн позвонила Конни, которая была рада слышать бывшую коллегу и, цитируя её: "наконец-то, а то я уж было подумала, что ты, развратная женщина, совсем про меня забыла".  
Конни сильно располнела за пару лет, что они не виделись. Сказывалась и предрасположенность к лишнему весу, которую она не пыталась сдержать диетами, и работа, заключавшаяся в многочасовом сидении на одном месте. Она и раньше не была красоткой, привлекая мужчин скорее задорным нравом и бесстыдным юмором, чем внешностью, а теперь выглядела откровенно распустившейся. Конни была старше её на десять лет, и перспектива грядущих с возрастом перемен Энн не радовала.   
На веранде открытого кафе, которое подруги выбрали для встречи, собралось достаточно мужчин, бросающих на Энн многозначительные взгляды, один даже послал с официантом бутылку шампанского (шампанское было дешёвым, записка пошлой, а цели ухажёра вполне определёнными, что, впрочем, нисколько не помешало выпить подарок). Конни, глядя на впечатление, производимое подругой, щурила глаза, курила больше, чем нужно, и не замолкала на секунду, чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей.   
Она рассказывала про глупые наряды новичка Тоби Эстерхейзи, про Перси Аллелайна, который женился на пергидрольной блондинке с деревенским говором, про новые печатные машинки и неудобные столы, про черничные кексы в столовой. Было много шуток, вполне забавных, Конни явно старалась, но Энн, так желавшая услышать все эти новости, как ни хотела, не могла проникнуться происходящим в Цирке, словно это было очень далеко от неё и почти что не по-настоящему. Это был другой мир, к которому она по собственной глупости больше не принадлежала.   
– Как Джордж? – спросила Энн небрежно. Самое удивительное, что у неё получилось произвести впечатление полного безразличия.  
Конни это было неприятно, она поморщилась, стряхнула толстыми пальцами пепел с сигареты.  
– Нормально, – в несвойственной ей сдержанной манере ответила она. – Он держится молодцом.   
Это дурацкое слово "молодцом" резануло слух. Как будто Конни могла что-то знать о Джордже и его чувствах, сидя у себя в архиве и не видя живых людей неделями.   
Сердце Энн сжало невыразимой нежностью. Она представила жалкое и родное лицо мужа, как Джордж без неё ходит в неглаженных рубашках, плохо разогревает ужин и засыпает в кабинете над бумагами. Ей было жизненно необходимо вернуться. Как воздух, вода и сон. Это было почти физическое ощущение, вроде боли и пустоты от вырванного зуба, если бы зубы находились в груди.   
– Ну что ещё? – сказала Энн, чтобы не выдать нахлынувшие чувства.  
– Ах да, самое главное забыла. Джим Придо, можешь себе представить, почти сразу после войны уволился, устроился работать в частную школу, преподавать французский. Нет, ну ты представь! Продержался он, правда, всего полтора года, но все наши были в шоке.  
– А что Билл, он рвал и метал, наверное?  
– Как мне показалось, ничего такого. Он вроде как был совсем не против, но дело не в этом. Билл-то, может быть, и был не против, зато остальные – были и ещё как. Отдел, брошенный на твоего блистательного кузена, просто взвыл, и я понятия не имею, как так вышло, но возвращать Джима послали Тоби Эстерхейзи. Джим так смеялся по этому поводу, что даже решил вернуться – дескать, раз у вас всё так плохо без меня, что отправляете в качестве переговорщика Эстерхейзи, то чёрт с вами.   
В такси по пути домой Энн старалась не думать о Джордже, потому что такие решения не принимаются под влиянием минутных чувств, так что её мысли занял рассказ Конни о Джиме. Новость о его увольнении не потрясла Энн. В общем-то, это было даже логично – прямой натуре Джима были противны ложь и притворство, необходимость скрывать все сферы своей жизни. Он был хорошим агентом, поскольку делал на славу всё, за что брался, а ещё потому, что был неглуп и умел организовывать других людей (что тут говорить, он умудрился организовать Билла, а это не удалось ни тирану-отцу, ни лучшим гувернёрам, ни строгим порядкам частных школ), однако шпионаж был губителен для его души. Будучи человеком чрезвычайно деятельным, он бы не угомонился, занимаясь лишь филологическими изысканиями, а работа учителя подходила ему как нельзя лучше. Энн считала, что Джим многому мог научить подрастающее поколение юношей, тому, что не привили Биллу его итонские учителя, что-то такое о настоящей мужественности, что она не могла толком сформулировать. Возможно, чувствуя то же самое, зная внутреннее устройство друга, Билл отпустил Джима с лёгкостью.  
Однако судьба распорядилась иначе, как и Энн, Джим возвращался туда, откуда совсем недавно сбежал. 

***  
Энн не спрашивала совета, потому что знала наизусть, что говорят в таких случаях, сама участвовала в разрешении проблем личного характера своих подруг. Нет, она не собиралась извиняться, потому что не чувствовала себя виноватой. В своей честности Энн чувствовала свою правоту.   
Вопреки ожиданиям в доме было достаточно чисто. Нигде не валялись грязные носки, в раковине не высилась башня из тарелок с засохшими остатками еды, только за журнальным столиком в гостиной, где Джордж работал, когда оставался один, было не прибрано. Вокруг дивана были разложены бумаги и пустые папки, на самом столике стояли две чашки – в одной остывал кофе, в другой сох чайный пакетик – два пустых стакана, полная пепельница и телефон со снятой с рычага трубкой. На кухне негромко работало радио, передавая погоду на западном побережье – БиБиСи обещала град. Находясь в гостиной, Джордж не мог расслышать слов, но отдалённый, неназойливый звук его всегда успокаивал.   
Когда Энн вошла, он сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана, босой, с очками в руках, думал о чём-то сверхважном. Она осторожно заглянула в комнату, стараясь не шуметь, потом тихо прикрыла входную дверь и позвала мужа по имени.  
Лицо Джорджа осталось таким же спокойным, разве что губы немного затряслись, но глаза... Его светло-голубые, влажные от обуревавших эмоций глаза, горели счастьем, которое, казалось, ещё немного и свело бы Джорджа с ума. Он встал на колени и начал целовать её руки. И вот тогда Энн впервые почувствовала себя виноватой. Не потому что осознала свою неправоту, а потому что причинила боль любимому человеку.  
В пять утра раздался телефонный звонок, Джордж собрался в течение пятнадцати минут и, поцеловав Энн в разгорячённую со сна щеку, убежал, что в его исполнении было скорее быстрым шагом, нежели действительно бегом.  
Энн проспала до двенадцати, попыталась приготовить завтрак из того, что нашла в холодильнике (там были овсяные хлопья, молоко на дне бутылки и пакеты с апельсиновым соком), после чего позвонила Конни, которая давно не спала, судя по голосу, и Биллу, находившемуся в командировке, по словам секретарши, хотя Энн точно знала, что это не так.   
Работа по дому никогда не доставляла ей удовольствия. Благо, Джордж был неприхотлив в быту и не выказывал недовольства, поэтому Энн занималась хозяйством только в случае острой необходимости или перекладывая обязанности на приходящую изредка домработницу. При этом нельзя было бы сказать, что Энн совсем уж плохая хозяйка, в их доме всегда было уютно, убрано и гостеприимно. Иногда у неё случались приступы страстного интереса к ландшафтному дизайну, шитью штор или кулинарии, но эти увлечения умели свойство быстро проходить, как и все её увлечения в общем.   
Однако в тот день, убирая грязные чашки и опустошая пепельницу, Энн испытывала эмоциональный подъём, то же ощущение счастья, что охватило её, когда они с Джимом и Биллом праздновали победу, как будто она на самом деле выиграла войну, которую вела сама с собой.


	5. Chapter 5

1952  
  
– Что думаешь? – спросила Энн, когда Джордж вернул на прикроватную тумбочку книгу, которую она ему посоветовала, а если точнее, то насильно впихнула. Об этой повести шептались на всех углах, так что Энн даже позабыла о своей аполитичности, пока читала и впоследствии думала о прочитанном.   
Они редко говорили о политике, только если дело касалось последних новостей. Обсуждение подобных вопросов, считала Энн, не приносило никакой пользы обществу, зато плохо влияло на семейное благополучие. С годами она поумерила свои либеральные взгляды, которые в их окружении считались слабоволием и в целом не одобрялись, хотя к женщинам это относилось в меньшей степени, к любому женскому мнению на серьёзную тему относились снисходительно, как к прихоти маленького ребёнка, не разбирающегося в жизни. Джордж в свою очередь придерживался "правоватого" направления, не такого радикального, которым был увлечён Билл в юности, но всё же достаточно консервативного. Чтобы не вступать в конфликты с мужем, Энн с лёгкостью приняла тот факт, что в политике она не разбирается. И раз уж такие разные и по-своему умные мужчины не разделяли её мыслей, то неправа была именно она.   
Вопреки своей страстной натуре Энн была женщиной практичной, в той степени, в которой это было необходимо, чтобы красиво жить. И какими бы ни были её взгляды на общество и государство, она понимала, что именно благодаря капитализму у неё в шкафу не одна пара вечерних туфель и даже не две, в шкатулке – не стекляшки, а бриллианты, в магазинах можно купить мясо и рыбу, мебель и холодильники, дизайнерскую одежду и хорошие духи. Всё на самом-то деле было просто, если не забивать себе голову.   
Философию Энн можно было преподнести в виде одного простого принципа: если хочешь что-то сделать – делай. Только если желание не заключается в чём-нибудь особенно безвкусном вроде употребления аперитива после ужина или ношения повседневной шляпки на скачках, тогда от активных действий лучше воздержаться и вообще пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь.   
– С художественной точки зрения довольно топорно, – ответил Джордж. Он терпеть не мог коммунизма и должен был отреагировать более бурно.  
Энн строго на него посмотрела – мол, ты же знаешь, что я спрашиваю не о форме, а о содержании. И он сдался, как сдавался всегда под напором жены.  
– Китч чистой воды. Если автор рассчитывал бросить обществу вызов, ему удалось. Если же хотел написать заслуживающее уважения произведение литературы – увы.  
– Джордж, я говорила, что ты зануда?  
– За последние два часа – ни разу, я уже начал волноваться за твоё здоровье.  
Энн стукнула его книгой по плечу.  
– И всё же почему наше общество так увлечено коммунистическими идеями? И почему именно сейчас, уже после того как опыт Советов доказал провальность затеи? То есть я понимаю, что Оруэлл преувеличивает, его гипертрофированное видение коммунизма имеет мало отношения к действительности, но так даже легче показать нежизнеспособность этих идей.  
– Думаю, что корень проблемы заключается не в том, какая именно идея властвует умами людей, а в самом существовании определённой общественной мысли, достаточно распространённой, чтобы повлечь за собой цепную реакцию. Идеи подобны вирусной инфекции. Как только заразилось достаточное количество людей, дальнейшее распространение не остановить. И чем менее способен человек к независимым умозаключениям, тем выше вероятность его заражения, а ты сама понимаешь, какой процент наших граждан не умеет самостоятельно мыслить. Как художник, который не может найти своё место в искусстве, мечется между болезненным реализмом и вычурным авангардизмом, так и не имеющий собственного мнения ищет суррогат этого самого мнения в чужих мыслях.  
Упоминание о "художнике" заставило Энн улыбнуться, несмотря на серьёзность темы. Билл как раз только побывал в Штатах и увлёкся "Школой мусорных вёдер", которая в Америке уже отживала свой срок, а в Лондоне была в новинку. Джордж с самого начала относился к творчеству Билла скептически, и постоянные жанровые перемены лишний раз убеждали его в своей правоте. И правда, было достаточно забавно, что великий сноб Билл Хейдон рисует сцены из жизни низших слоев общества.  
– Хочешь сказать, что любой увлечённый человек обязательно глупец?  
– Напротив, ничем не увлечённый человек вот кто по-настоящему глуп. Увлекаться – одно дело, но думать, что некая интересная идея решит все проблемы государственного устройства, не разрешённые за тысячи лет, прости меня, но это полный кретинизм. Это побег от реальности, вызванный паническим страхом кануть в лету потерянным поколением, что в целом верно, вечным недовольством своей жизнью и уверенностью, что где-то есть волшебная страна, где все люди счастливы, правители мудры, а деньги растут на деревьях. В английской вариации этой страны вдобавок ко всему никогда не идёт дождь.  
– Красное знамя разгонит тучи?  
– А почему бы и нет? Остальные цели, вроде ликвидации бедности, также невыполнимы.  
– Мой муж – циник, какой ужас.  
Она приложила руки к груди и повалилась на кровать, закатив глаза в притворном ужасе.  
– Ваш муж, леди, самый романтичный из всех влюблённых идиотов, рождённых на нашей планете, – протестовал Джордж.  
– Я успела незаметно развестись и выйти замуж за кого-то другого? – Энн оглядела комнату. – Покажи мне скорее этого пылкого Ромео.  
Джордж окончательно надулся.  
– Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось для работы соблазнять другую женщину? – она резко сменила тему.  
– Дорогая, ты путаешь меня со своим кузеном.   
– Нет, я серьёзно! Неужели ни разу не приходилось?  
Он тяжело вздохнул и с убийственной серьёзностью признался:  
– Один раз. Она постоянно плакала, хотя мы находились в людном месте, и дело у нас не зашло дальше ресторана.  
Удержаться от смеха не получилось, Энн хохотала до колик в животе. Она представляла мужа героем-любовником из шпионского романа, и картинка получалось до невозможности нелепой. Вопрос был задан без задней мысли, но Джордж обиделся, даже не обиделся, а расстроился. Обычно он благодушно реагировал на шутки и подколы Энн, причём почти на любую тему, но тут что-то его задело. Заметив это, Энн снова сменила тему и заговорила о другой книге. Они вечно спорили про "Коварство и любовь", которую, по мнению Джорджа, следовало читать исключительно в оригинале, а иначе и смысла нет разговаривать, Энн же отказывалась тратить своё время на то, чтобы перечитывать какую-то пьесу на немецком, хотя языком владела в достаточной степени. Спор разгорелся быстро, и Энн предвкушала отличное продолжение вечера: хочешь жаркого секса с филологом – устрой с ним диспут о литературе.  
  
***  
О нынешнем руководителе Цирка Энн знала лишь по рассказам Джорджа, поскольку Контроль долго жил в британском посольстве в Вашингтоне, во время войны он отправился в самую гущу событий, а после, обосновавшись на кабинетной работе, посвящал перестройке организации столько времени, что не показывался ни на каких сборищах. Энн имела честь познакомиться с этим господином только в пятьдесят втором на одной из вечеринок, посвящённых то ли чьему-то юбилею, то ли назначению.  
Так вот Джордж говорил, что Контроль тип весьма эксцентричный (а получить такую оценку от Джорджа Смайли многого стоило, его редко удивляли люди или вообще хоть что-то), ещё он был абсолютно непредсказуем и ненавидел американцев, хотя жил в Штатах почти десять лет.   
Это был высокий, суховатый мужчина в тёмно-сером шерстяном костюме и ослабленном галстуке, уже достаточно пожилой, с пронзительно голубыми глазами, не побледневшими с возрастом, с тонкими губами, сжатыми в безжалостную нитку, во взгляде его не было ни намёка на теплоту, но была отчаянная преданность своему делу.   
Голос Контроля был грубым, под стать интонациям и словам, жесты – резки, поведение – заносчиво, а в общении он казался крайне жестким, иногда даже жестоким. Пожалуй, таким и должен был быть глава Цирка в послевоенное, расхлябанное время.  
Джордж представил их друг другу со всеми формальностями, Энн сообщила, что ей чрезвычайно приятно познакомиться. Контроль изучающе посмотрел на неё и спросил:  
– Вы с Хейдоном близнецы, что ли?  
У них с Биллом было пять лет разницы в возрасте и, что ещё важнее, разные родители, но в первое мгновение Энн даже опешила от этого идиотского вопроса, будто бы уже и сомневаясь.  
– Нет, – нашлась она, наконец.  
Контроль недобро прищурился.  
– Точно?  
– Абсолютно.   
После этих слов он потерял всякий интерес к её персоне, развернулся и ушёл. Пожалуй, это было самое странное знакомство в жизни Энн.  
– И что это только что было? – спросила она у Джорджа, пытаясь вернуться к реальности. Он лишь пожал плечами.  
– Хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет, но это его обычная манера общения.   
Через час Контроль сам её нашёл и сел рядом.   
– Значит, не близнецы, – сказал он со странным сожалением, как будто это кардинально меняло положение вещей.   
– Никак нет, сэр, – шутливо произнесла Энн.  
– Похожи как две капли воды. Внешне я имею в виду, – пояснил Контроль. – Ну и хорошо, что так, а то я уж было подумал, что у Смайли обострились латентные гомосексуальные наклонности, и он кинулся под венец с копией нашего красавца.  
– Сомневаюсь, что мой муж хочет переспать с моим кузеном.  
Она специально подчеркнула интонацией слова "мой муж" и "мой кузен", чтобы показать насколько безнравственно и неподобающе было то, что Контроль ей сказал. Каким нужно быть человеком, чтобы разговаривать с женщиной о её муже в подобном тоне на подобные темы?   
– Сомневайся, сколько хочешь, милочка. У нас в Цирке все хотят Билла Хейдона, все прямо-таки слюни на него пускают.  
– Билл вам не нравится.   
– Ну почему же. Я тоже человек и не застрахован от всеобщей истерии, – сказал он мягче и тут же снова потерял интерес, подзывая к себе Эстерхейзи. – Эй ты! Принеси мне непочатую бутылку хереса.   
На первый взгляд это казалось самодурством, но Тоби весь нахохлился от гордости, подходя к ним своей забавной прыгающей походкой.  
Из разговора с Контролем Энн не вынесла ровным счётом ничего. Наверное, это и была та самая знаменитая дипломатия, которой занимались все вокруг. Она не могла сразу понять, что почувствовала, когда Контроль заметил их сильное сходство с Биллом. Вроде как было приятно – высокие, темноволосые и красивые, они действительно были похожи – но в то же время она испытывала странную брезгливость при этой мысли.  
Энн познакомилась с женой Перси Аллелайна, той самой "деревенщиной с пергидролью", её звали Амелия, и она производила впечатление милой, не в меру весёлой и, что самое поразительное при таком супруге, абсолютно счастливой женщины. Она отлично разбавляла занудство своего мужа и была гораздо умнее, чем хотела казаться. Энн так и не поняла, что так не понравилось Конни, хотя нет, она знала, конечно, что причиной была обычная зависть.   
Перекинувшись парой слов с Аллелайнами, она выпила ещё пунша, потанцевала с Эстерхейзи, который, несмотря на свою общую нелепость, великолепно двигался, и это почему-то придавало ему ещё более комичный вид.   
Подходя к своему столику, Энн встретилась взглядом с Джорджем, который смотрел на неё так же, как и в первый месяц их романа. В такие моменты Энн казалось, что для Джорджа не существовало в мире ничего кроме неё и любви к ней.   
Он был таким не всегда, иногда Джордж погружался в работу и становился рассеянным, не замечая ничего вокруг, но как только он возвращался из этого состояния, в доме появлялись цветы, на шее Энн – новые украшения, а глаза его горели как у влюблённого мальчишки.   
За столиком Рой Бланд в своей обаятельной и слегка простецкой манере произносил тост. Он восхвалял Билла, как следующего Александра Македонского или Наполеона или Ричарда Львиное Сердце, не стесняясь льстить. Билл слушал с довольной улыбкой, растекшись по стулу, будто кот, переевший сливок.   
Все хлопали, Эстерхейзи даже присвистнул; они выпили. Энн чувствовала острое раздражение.  
Вид у Джорджа был неестественно для взрослого мужчины застенчивый. Когда Рой заговорил о его работе, не менее впечатляющей, чем у Хейдона, Джордж тут же перебил его и сменил тему, не желая выслушиваться дифирамбы. Тем временем к Биллу подошли какие-то люди, по очереди с энтузиазмом трясли его руку; всё внимание в многолюдном зале было приковано к нему.   
Энн вышла на улицу, чтобы провериться и покурить.  
Она думала о счастливых годах, предшествующих этому вечеру, или ей только хотелось думать, что они были счастливыми. Они всё ещё были достаточно молоды, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью, и достаточно опытны, чтобы знать, как это надо делать.   
Карьера Джорджа взлетела до заоблачных высот, ему благоволило начальство и вместе с тем судьба. Их с Биллом частенько сталкивали лбами, но это не помешало обоим достичь больших успехов и остаться друзьями.   
Они много путешествовали, хотя Джордж часто уезжал в командировки один. С ним ранее виденные города казались Энн совсем иными. Некоторые потеряли своё очарование, а другие, вроде строгого и промозглого Дрездена, открывались с новой, даже романтической стороны.   
Энн пробовала рисовать, но получалось посредственно, потом занялась написанием романа, но вышло совсем дурно.  
Единственным, что её действительно занимало, оказалось выращивание роз, хотя это не добавляло её образу оригинальности и шарма.   
В сорок восьмом Энн устроилась на работу по протекции того самого Министра, который приходился ей то ли двоюродным дядей, то ли троюродным кузеном; случилось это к великой радости Лейкона, с которым она познакомилась десять лет назад на выставке Билла и который по-прежнему занимал пост замминистра, однако сменил министерство. Работа ей нравилась, но как только встал выбор между поездкой в Буэнос-Айрес и карьерой, Энн не мешкая выбрала Аргентину.   
Измена за эти годы произошла лишь одна, как раз в пору увлечения живописью. Любовник, понятное дело, был натурщиком, не то что бы ослепительно красивым, но молодым, наглым и полным жизни. После недели бурного романа Энн выкинула все художественные принадлежности, покаялась перед мужем, готовясь к худшему, и убрала с полки в гостиной фотографию, на которой они с Биллом смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. Слишком они были похожи друг на друга на том снимке.   
Джордж её простил, но смотреть на его несчастное лицо было больно.   
И вот теперь, подпирая спиной стенку, Энн курила и думала о том, куда привели её эти "счастливые" замужние годы. Она страшно злилась на Джорджа, не способного принимать заслуженные комплименты, без амбиций и целей в жизни, как ей тогда казалось. Он бы так и просидел всю жизнь в библиотеке, не высовывая носа из книжек никому кроме него не известных немцев. Джордж стремился быть в тени, для него имело значение лишь собственное осознание своих достижений, а Энн не устраивала роль жены серого кардинала. Она полюбила Джорджа, заметив в нём потенциал, и чем, чёрт возьми, это обернулось? Другие принимают похвалу, делают карьеру и зарабатывают себе место в учебниках истории, пока её муж стесняется. Великолепно.   
Джордж и Билл мало в чём были схожи, но одно их общее качество – по мнению Энн, неприемлемое для мужчины – вызывало в ней тихое бешенство. Но если у Билла лень заключалось в физической апатии, желании думать, а не делать, то Джорджа порой терзала душевная и эмоциональная леность.   
Билл был удивительно ленив для человека с его амбициями. Создавалось ощущение, что если бы не желание покорить мир, он бы вообще не вылезал из-под одеяла. Его трудно было на что-то сподвигнуть, но если уж он решался, то пёр вперёд подобно локомотиву и даже осознание того, что направление выбрано неверно или цель потеряла смысл, не мешало ему продолжить движение. Джордж, напротив, несмотря на спокойствие своей натуры, легко брался за новые дела и с увлечением ими занимался ровно до тех пор, пока не встречал сопротивления. Обнаружив на пути преграду, он начинал сомневаться, а сомнения быстро вели к охлаждению интереса. И Энн знала, что успешная карьера Джорджа отчасти (большой части) являлась её заслугой. Её уговоры, иногда даже провокации помогали Джорджу двигаться вперёд, и всё бы ничего, в браке так и должно быть, если не эта проклятая скромность и желание отсидеться в углу, пока хвалят других.   
Энн чувствовала, что вся её жизнь до самой пенсии будет складываться из тысяч похожих на этот вечеров, зудящего раздражения и упущенных возможностей. Её не покидало ощущение, что она постоянно себя ограничивает в чём-то чрезвычайно для неё необходимом ради благополучия мужа, который в свою очередь тоже заботился о её благополучии, без сомнения, но делал это крайне неуклюже, не зная, что ей на самом деле нужно.   
На свежем воздухе, погруженную в невесёлые мысли, её настигла Конни, которая встала рядом, тяжело облокотившись на стену, и кашляла при каждой затяжке.  
– Правда, что Билл Хейдон работает на оба фронта? – спросила она без предисловий.  
Энн, было, напряглась, подумав невесть о чём, но тут же поняла, о чём идёт речь, и расслабилась.   
– Как не стыдно, Конни, распускать слухи? – шутливо пристыдила её Энн. Не то что бы она была категорически против сплетен, ей просто не хотелось разговаривать о личной жизни Билла, хотя тема эта всецело занимала умы Цирка и лондонского высшего общества.  
– А что ещё делать старой деве, дни напролёт не вылезающей из архива.  
– Попробуй аэробику.   
– Вот ещё, – фыркнула Конни, – настоящей женщины должно быть много, чтобы было за что подержаться.   
Конни была грубовата, бесхитростна и откровенна до пошлости, она являла собой все те качества, которые, как Энн вдолбили в голову в юности, должны быть вытравлены из характера и поведения леди. Конни была настоящей, и это нравилось Энн, а вместе с тем раздражало. 


	6. Chapter 6

1957  
  
Энн сверлила взглядом крутящийся диск диктофона. Перси Аллелайн смотрел на неё с неловкостью, необходимость проводить допрос жены своего коллеги явно доставляла ему дискомфорт. Под столом он нервно постукивал ногой и постоянно косился на пепельницу, будто очень хотел курить.   
Они находились в кабинете Аллелайна на шестом этаже, рабочая обстановка и немногочисленные личные вещи – фотография жены, антикварная карта Индии на стене, открытая пачка сигарет, малахитовая подставка для ручек – создавали обманчивое ощущение безопасности, которого не может быть на настоящем допросе. Словом, никаких вам мрачных подземелий и пыточных механизмов, даже лампой в глаза не светили.  
– Можем начинать, мэм?   
– Задавайте скорее свои вопросы, Перси, мне ужасно хочется поскорее закончить и выпить с вами по чашечке чая.  
– Полное имя?  
– Уиллоу Энн Гарриет Смайли.   
– Год рождения?  
– Тысяча девятьсот двадцать четвёртый.   
Она знала, что за вопросы будут дальше, но старалась ничем этого не выдать.  
– Вы были знакомы с Биллом Хейдоном во время его учёбы в Оксфорде?  
– Конечно, он мой кузен. Я была с ним знакома до Оксфорда, после и во время.  
– И вы поддерживали тесную дружбу?  
– Да, можно сказать и так.  
– С Джеймсом Придо, следует полагать, вы тоже общались в тот период?  
– Да.  
Перси посмотрел на неё почти с мольбой в глазах, это была немая просьба отрицать всё, о чём он спросит. Его некрасивому, сосредоточенному лицу совсем не шло это выражение подобострастия. Допрос, с отвращением подумала Энн, как и вся проверка целиком, был фарсом. Цирк не мог позволить лишиться Хейдона с Придо, оба были слишком важны для дела, особенно теперь, когда Холодная война занимала головы всего мира, да и скандал разразился бы такой, что никогда не отмыться.   
В некоторой степени это поражало – Билл и Джим были раздражающе успешны, их заслуженно называли лучшим дуэтом за всю историю Цирка, и при этом никто не пытался их подставить, такое влияние они имели.   
Упоминая их обоих, обычно говорили "неразлучные" или по-другому: Билл Хейдон с его альтер-эго Джимом Придо и наоборот. Не сложно было догадаться, что их связывает, весь Цирк знал, и всё же Аллелайн спросил:   
– Как бы вы охарактеризовали отношения Хейдона и Придо?  
– Они были лучшими друзьями. До сих пор ими являются, насколько мне известно.  
– Вы замечали, что-нибудь, что указывало бы на более близкие отношения между Хейдоном и Придо?  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Вопрос сформулирован достаточно чётко, – резко ответил Аллелайн.  
– Нет, не замечала. И не обязательно грубить, Перси.  
Дальше разговор совсем стух, Аллейлайн спрашивал что-то ещё (в основном про политические взгляды Билла, Джима, а заодно и Джорджа), но ответы слушал без интереса. Самое важное он уже выяснил. Энн отвечала также неохотно, думая о своём, вспоминая события двухнедельной давности.   
Они с Биллом находились в ссоре уже достаточно давно, хотя она толком не могла вспомнить, из-за чего именно они повздорили. Причина была какой-то пустяковой, но Энн показывала характер и не шла на примирение, а Биллу явно была наплевать, он и раньше спокойно обходился без общения с ней, а теперь вовсе не нуждался в её компании. Однако две недели назад он позвонил и попросил, хотя точнее было бы сказать – потребовал, встретиться.  
Билл стоял на мосту, глядя в тёмную воду. Посреди пруда болтался заброшенный домик для уток, по всему берегу росли кусты неопределённой формы. Место для встречи он выбрал так себе, парк производил удручающее впечатление, даже странно, что в Лондоне остались такие неухоженные островки.   
Выглядел Билл вялым и подавленным. Пальто на нём было распахнуто, зато шарф – натянут до самых ушей. От влажности напомаженные волосы растрепались и падали на лоб неопрятными завитками, совсем как в юности. Внешне он почти не изменился за эти годы, или, может быть, таким его видела Энн, у которой ноги подкосились и воздух в горле застрял от его близости, так же, как в шестнадцать лет. Магия какая-то, прямо машина времени.   
Как никогда ей хотелось залезть в эту кудрявую голову, чтобы изучить каждую из роящихся там мыслей – что он чувствовал, о чём мечтал, кого любил. Он был невыносимо далёк, почти чужой человек, и это было больно, больно и страшно.   
Энн сразу отметила, что Билл пребывает в одном из тех своих состояний, когда ему необходимо найти что-то важное, но не удаётся, он водит руками, как слепой, и лишь погружается в бездеятельную, злую апатию.   
Когда она подошла, Билл изогнул губы в своей неровной улыбке и протянул руку, слегка пожимая её ладонь в перчатке, после чего сразу убрал руки в карманы пальто.   
– В ближайшее время тебя могут вызвать в Цирк. Проводится проверка. Не только в отношении меня, – он говорил резко, рвано и безо всякого выражения. – Смею надеяться, что обида на меня не повлияет на твои показания.   
– Что я должна сказать? Или наоборот, чего должна не говорить?  
– Один аспект моей жизни должен остаться неосвещённым.  
Они замолчали. Билл невидящим, оловянным взглядом уставился в тёмно-серое небо, а Энн смотрела на его лицо, неподвижное и оттого растерявшее всю обаятельности.   
– Эта проверка... – спросила она, отворачиваясь. – Всё так серьёзно?  
– Конечно, нет. – Билл разозлился от необходимости прояснять это. – Им чрезвычайно необходимо не найти никаких оснований для обвинения. Без меня все эти бездарности и недели не продержаться, и они сами это прекрасно понимают.   
– Я скажу, что ты хочешь.   
– Может быть, в этом не возникнет необходимости, – сказал он вместо благодарности.   
Они ещё помолчали.   
– У тебя что-то случилось? – предположила Энн, осторожно дотрагиваясь до плеча Билла.  
– У меня? – он злобно усмехнулся, сильнее сжимая перила моста. – Наша страна катится к чёрту, а так всё отлично. 

***   
После этой встречи они с Биллом так и не помирились; он остался в Вашингтоне, откуда прямиком полетел в Москву, не звонил и не писал. Для него это давно стало нормой. В Москве он застрял надолго, несмотря на то, что это была не его вотчина и буквально до недавнего времени он едва мог изъясняться по-русски. Джим частенько над ним подшучивал по поводу его более чем посредственного русского с тяжёлыми падежами и склонениями.   
Лорд Эндрю и леди Шарлотта снова путешествовали по Франции. Из всех ближайших родственников в Лондоне оставались Хейдоны, которые прознав о разгульной жизни своей родственницы, делали вид, что не замечают её, дядя Майлз, над которым потешалось всё их огромное семейство, и старшая сестра Билла Оливия, впервые за пятнадцать лет оказавшаяся на родине.   
Сестры Билла, Оливия и Маргарет, были значительно старше брата, и вышли замуж вскоре после рождения Энн. Браки оказались удачными, оба супруга были потомственными аристократами и вдобавок известными дипломатами. Муж Оливии служил послом в Испании, а муж Маргарет – атташе по культуре в Швеции. Это была невиданная удача, поэтому Хейдоны не особенно пилили сына за холостую жизнь, зато Энн, которая была единственным ребёнком в семье, регулярно становилась объектом родительского недовольства, обеих сестёр Хейдон частенько ставили ей в пример как образцово-показательных жён и матерей.  
Вернувшись из Мадрида, Оливия первым делом связалась с Энн, чтобы та рассказала и показала ей, чем сейчас дышит Лондон, где лучше заказывать платья, где пить кофе, на какие приёмы появляться обязательно, а на какие лучше носа не показывать и так далее. Энн было приятно, что её мнение хоть кто-то ценит.   
Вместе с собой Оливия привезла своих детей, десятилетнего Эдриана и трёхлетнюю Уиллоу, ангелоподобных малышей со светлыми пушистыми кудряшками и огромными голубыми глазами-блюдцами. «Не хейдоновская порода», – кривил лицо их дед.   
Воспитывать отпрысков древнего рода назначили старую Гувернантку Энн, увядшую, но всё ещё весьма активную пожилую женщину. Она командовала в новом доме, как в своём, понемногу сгоняя Оливию с позиции хозяйки дома. Энн проводила много времени в их семье, ностальгирую по былым временам и вместе с тем наблюдая за той жизнью, которая ей, наверное, уже никогда не будет доступна. Несмотря на то, что дети вызывали в ней странное чувство страха, она понимала, что многое упускает, оставаясь бездетной.   
«Бедная моя девочка», – всё приговаривала Гувернантка, – «как была глупенькой, так и осталась». Она бранила Энн за привычку много курить, носить неудобные туфли и красить губы, за дерзость, неуважение к мужу и поведение, недостойное приличной женщины. Для этой леди её воспитанники навсегда оставались детьми.  
Пока Энн размышляла о вечном, её супруг полностью погрузился в насущное. Потихоньку, незаметно Джордж стал правой рукой Контроля, сместив с пьедестала даже Билла. Скрип зубов последнего был едва слышен, во всяком случае, его дружеское отношение к Джорджу нисколько не изменилось, он начал чаще появляться у них дома на Байуотер-стрит по работе. Он всегда приходил с девушкой, которую отсылал к Энн, чтобы они занялись своими "женскими делами" (что это могли быть за дела, он явно не слишком хорошопонимал), а сам оставался с Джорджем в гостиной, и они часами напролёт могли говорить о чём-то, попивая бренди.   
Скинув на Джорджа большую часть обязанностей, Контроль увлёкся поддержанием корпоративного духа в Цирке. По крайней мере, так обстояли дела по официальной формулировке, на самом деле он устраивал бесконечные вечеринки, спортивные мероприятия и прочие сборища, чтобы погулять за казенный счёт.   
Сама не заметив, Энн скатилась в депрессию. Её ничего не интересовало, следила за собой она по привычке, веселилась на ставших чуть ли не еженедельных вечеринках Контроля тоже по инерции, и много болела, борясь с приступами душераздирающего кашля.  
«Меньше кури», – ругала её Гувернантка.  
«Теплее одевайся», – советовал Джордж.  
«Не волнуйся по пустякам», – говорила леди Шарлотта, после чего рассказывала о каких-то чудодейственных таблетках, которые принимала подруга подруги её массажистки.   
Когда ничего не помогло, Джордж отправил её в Корнуолл, чтобы дышать свежим воздухом и гулять, глядя на горные склоны. Просто так гулять и дышать Энн не умела, а посему, как не трудно догадаться, в её жизни появился новый мужчина.  
С садовником, который разделял её страсть к розам, Энн познакомилась как раз в одну из таких прогулок по горам. Он сидел на заросшем мхом камешке, подставив лицо солнцу, и тихо напевал песню, которая не поддавалась распознанию. Он не был похож на остальных её любовников, ему перевалило за сорок, он был приятным внешне, но не вызывающе красив и не особенно ухожен с загрубевшими рабочими руками и сеткой глубоких морщин вокруг ясных зелёных глаз. Он не любил много разговаривать, предпочитая слушать, а ещё больше молчать и созерцать. В нём чувствовалась гармония с собой, с природой и с другими людьми, как давно знакомыми, так и первыми встречными, та самая гармония, которой безумно не хватало городским жителям.   
Через пару дней после начала их романа Энн показалось, что она даже дышит по-другому, как будто раньше её что-то мешало, что-то блокировало кислород.  
Джордж всё понял, но молчал, и в этот раз Энн не испытывала желания рассказать о своей измене или покаяться.   
Вернувшись домой, она по-прежнему могла дышать полной грудью, и стыдиться тут нечего. За здоровье прощения не просят.  
Этот роман, длившейся чуть больше года, вернул её к жизни, показав, что есть что-то за пределами снобистского Цирка, и это что-то искреннее, настоящее.


	7. Chapter 7

1959  
  
После долгого расставания Билл всегда казался совершенно другим человеком, что-то неуловимое в нём постоянно менялось, как будто он был актёром, который после перерыва не может войти в привычную роль, но, как только он начинал говорить, замешательство пропадало. Он умел так завлечь в разговор, чтобы собеседник позабыл обо всём на свете, в нём определённо умер отличный гипнотизёр.   
Тем не менее, вернувшийся из Кейптауна (там он оказался после Москвы и Рима и, наверное, чего-то ещё) Билл был совсем не похож сам на себя или на того, кем он отчаянно старался казаться долгие годы.   
Он был внимателен, оживлён, разговорчив, много улыбался, расточал комплименты, от которых Конни чуть в обморок не подала. Вся его деятельность словно наполнилась новым смыслом, а мысли – юношеской свежестью.  
Нередко Энн ловила на себе его взгляды, пристальные и настойчивые. Если они с Биллом оказывались в одной комнате, он находил её глазами и, как только она поворачивалась, обескураживающе обаятельно улыбался. Он не говорил лишнего, не позволял себе ничего, что не делал раньше, всего лишь был чуть более обходителен и заботлив. И всё же это была разительная перемена, как говориться, дьявол кроется в мелочах. Впервые с детских лет Билл вёл себя с Энн как мужчина: открывал двери, подливал вина, подавал руку, спрашивал о настроении. Такие естественные вещи с течением времени теряют свою значимость и сползают как дешёвая позолота под напором ножика – никто не ведёт себя с дамой, с которой знаком тридцать лет, как на первом свидании.   
Опыт и чутье Энн подсказывали (да что там, интуиция прямо-таки сигналила полицейской мигалкой), в чём было дело. Ничего хорошего это не сулило, но разве не это самое хорошее – враг лучшего?  
Всю жизнь Билл искал что-то и вот, похоже, оно оказалось у него в руках или, по крайней мере, на горизонте. Он ясно видел спасительный свет в конце тоннеля, этот свет отражался в его глазах, наконец-то снова живых.   
Неужели она была частью его земли обетованной, его Шамбаллы, его Эльдорадо? Или поиски Билла проходили на другой стороне, и Энн на самом деле стояла над пастью бездны, а не у алмазных врат?  
  
***   
Контроль всё не мог угомониться со своими тусовками, становившимися от раза в раз всё более убогими, однако в этот раз повод был значительный. Праздновали кадровые перестановки: Билла назначили главой Лондонского подразделения, а Питер Гиллем, совсем зелёный подопечный Джорджа, очаровательный юноша, занял место одного из его заместителей.  
У Питера было на первый взгляд непривлекательное, даже отталкивающее, неправильное лицо, но его природное обаяние околдовывало всех с первой же минуты общения. Он был весь из себя такой тонкий, по-английски изящный, высокий, но не производил впечатления сноба, в его со вкусом подобранной одежде чувствовались парижский шарм и особая, небрежная элегантность. Говорил он глубоким, бархатным голосом, по-мальчишески задорно улыбаясь глазами и чуть морща уголки губ. «Отличный малый», – сходились во мнении все, с кем он пересекался по жизни, и были правы, насколько человек их профессии вообще мог быть «отличным малым». Джордж гордился, что именно он открыл это сокровище, а Билл давно мечтал прибрать юный талант к своим загребущим рукам. Джордж не роптал – всё, что угодно, лишь бы на пользу делу, Англии, короне и кому там ещё.   
Фактически для Билла это не было повышением, но предоставляло большие возможности для манёвра; Лондонское подразделение было полностью обособленным и автономным, поэтому его глава обладал куда большей властью, чем начальники иных отделов.  
К тому же с возрастом Билл потерял всякий интерес к оперативной работе, и если в юности он отлично справлялся с самыми напряжёнными заданиями, то к сорока годам стал предпочитать интеллектуальный труд физическому. Насколько Энн понимала, вопреки всем его несомненным достоинствам и талантам, необходимым на шпионском поприще (сверхъестественная способность ко лжи и перевоплощениям, обаяние, скорость ума), Билл не обладал некоторыми ничуть не менее важными качествами – умением не выделяться, быть незаметным, действовать полагаясь на чутьё, а не на долгие измышления. Так что оставить Джима с его "головорезами" и перевести Билла в другое подразделение было разумным решением со стороны Контроля.  
Кто бы мог подумать, какие последствия повлечёт за собой этот ничем не примечательный вечер с разбавленным пуншем, классическим скандалом Перси Аллелайна и Контроля, пьяными в усмерть архивистами и неловкими танцами в центре зала.   
Они танцевали, находясь на расстоянии ладони, не выходя за рамки приличия.   
Взгляд Билла резал ножом по живому, острый и настолько холодный, что обжигает, этот взгляд можно было перепутать с вожделением, но нет, страсти в этих глазах не было ни капли. Всё, что происходило с того дня, как Билл вернулся из Кейптауна, было ложью, на отлично срежиссированным спектаклем, новой постановкой, которую Энн с непривычки не признала. Как же глупо получилось. И никакого Эльдорадо, никакого света в конце туннеля – лишь огни софитов.   
За их столом Питер рассказывал шутку. Джордж смотрел на него со снисходительной улыбкой и гордостью в глазах, Амелия Аллелайн вместе с Тоби Эстерхейзи утирали слёзы от хохота, а Джим, всегда напряжённый на подобных мероприятиях, смотрел в окно с безразличным взглядом.  
За Биллом и Энн никто не наблюдал.  
Ей хотелось кричать – вы что, не видите, он умирает и тянет меня за собой, да посмотрите же вы, наконец.   
Она хваталась за него, как за тонущего, хлестала по щекам и оставляла засосы на шее, любила его так, как никого из своих мужчин, лишь бы спасти. Лишь бы вернуть кудрявого мальчишку, которого убил этот новый жестокосердный Билл, вытянуть из глубины тщеславной и мелочной душонки, зубами выгрызть, если потребуется.  
Эта измена ознаменовала новый период в её жизни.   
Ниже падать было некуда.   
И вместе с тем многое встало на свои места. Энн познала настоящую себя, приняла в себе то, что всю жизнь старалась отрицать, всю гадость, низость и подлость.   
Это, несомненно, был главный грех её жизни. Все предшествующие прегрешения вели к такому исходу, все до единого, они складывались в паутину её жизни, которая неизбежно привела бы в центр, к пауку. Все измены, ошибки, глупости, совершённые ею, были своеобразной попыткой остановить надвигающуюся катастрофу, удовольствоваться малым, но ничего так и не получилось.   
А Билл... Нет, Энн не окончательно ослепла от страсти, она видела, что для Билла это не предел, он продолжал падать, и она была готова на всё, чтобы этого не допустить.  
Пока её мужчины воевали с русскими, она вела давно проигранную на небесах битву за душу Билла Хейдона.  


***  
– Давно ты этого хотел?  
– Давно.   
Энн вела машину. Билл удобно развалился на сидении рядом с водительским, глядя на неё сквозь тёмные очки. Он не любил садиться за руль, вождение отвлекало его от чего-то важного, происходящего у него в голове.   
– Так чего же раньше не решился?  
Ей было важно выяснить нечто, она до конца не понимала, что именно.  
– Не хотел втягивать тебя в это.  
Он отбросил волосы со лба и изобразил неопределённое движение рукой с зажатой сигаретой. Дым клубился у его красивого лица, как будто она смотрела на него сквозь туман.   
– Я всегда слишком уважал Джорджа, – он продолжил.   
– А теперь ты перестал его уважать?  
– Нет, ни в коей мере, но он так и не смог сделать тебя счастливой.   
Ответить на это было нечего. Джордж действительно не сделал Энн настолько счастливой, насколько она предполагала, но при этом она винила себя в слабости, малодушии, душевной черствости и женской несостоятельности, именно поэтому ей казалось, она не могла почувствовать полную удовлетворённость жизнью, хотя должна была.  
– Вот скажи мне, в чём главное отличие отношений с мужчиной и отношений с женщиной?  
Билл опустил очки на кончик носа, чтобы прямо посмотреть на неё, близоруко щурясь.  
– В сексе?   
– Нет, с сексом и так всё ясно. В отношениях. Если подумать, мужчины должны лучше понимать друг друга в мелочах, из-за которых всё разваливается. Ну, знаешь, взаимные условия, границы дозволенного, раздражающие привычки, обязанности и так далее.   
– Когда-то давно я пребывал во власти заблуждения, что в отношениях с другим мужчиной должно быть больше свободы, меньше претензий, нытья, глупой ревности, сцен, всего того, что делает даже самую очаровательную девушку мегерой на второй месяц романа, но как бы ни так. Среди мужчин припадочных истериков не меньше, чем среди женщин. Можешь мне поверить.   
У Билла был свой идеал человеческих отношений, основанный на отсутствии каких-либо требований и притязаний, однако при этом каждая сторона должна отдавать то, что хочет, может, а главное считает нужным отдать. Тем не менее, как бы социалистически ни звучала данная теория, применительно к самому Биллу это означало полную отдачу от партнёра, потому что он, великолепный Билл Хейдон этого достоин, и в свою очередь безразличие с его стороны.  
Остановившись на светофоре, Энн внимательно посмотрела на него, ища ответ на свои вопросы во взгляде, в прищуре, в уголках беспокойного рта. Дым рассеялся, а ощущение, что она видит его сквозь дымку – нет.   
  
***  
Сцена была достойна самого убогого бульварного романа – главный герой (Билл всегда был главным героем, даже не своей истории, даже если он появлялся в истории на две минуты и не имел слов) с юной и цветущей пассией сидел в ресторане в окружении следующей компании: своего лучшего друга и вдобавок любовника, кузины, тоже любовницы, и мужа этой самой кузины, который приходился герою другом и коллегой. Можно, конечно, попытаться угадать, кто из действующих лиц выглядел большим ослом, но так или иначе в дураках оставались все, кроме Билла, расточающего улыбки налево и направо. Он пребывал в отличном настроении, несмотря на хмурые лица Джима и Джорджа, которые предпочитали не оказываться в ситуациях, в которых они откровенно смехотворны.   
Последняя девушка Билла работала стенографисткой на первом этаже Цирка, хрупкая, рыжеволосая, с большим смеющимся ртом и маленькими аккуратными ушками, пожалуй, она действительно была очаровательна, и даже имя – внешности под стать, что-то связанное с цветами. То ли Роза, то ли Лили.   
– Вот скажите, господа, – спросила она у мрачно настроенной публики, – если бы перед вами стоял выбор предать страну или предать любовь, что бы вы сделали?  
Девушка с цветочным именем сидела напротив Джорджа, получилось, что она задавала вопрос в большей степени ему, поэтому Джордж заговорил первым:  
– Наша профессия налагает на нас определённые обязательства, отказавшись от которых, мы потеряем всякую честь.   
– Милый, это самый скучный ответ, который можно было придумать, – пожурила его Энн.   
– Спасибо, я старался, – сухо ответил Джордж.  
– А вы, Джеймс?   
– Надеюсь, что передо мной не встанет подобного выбора. – Джим безразлично пожал плечами. – А если всё же и встанет, надеюсь, мне хватит сил перебороть любовь.  
– Ничто не заставит меня отказаться от любви, – театральным надломленным голосом произнёс Билл.  
Джим и Джордж синхронно и совсем по-мальчишески фыркнули. Они уже достаточно съели и выпили, чтобы не следить за каждым своим выражением лица. Энн рассмеялась с ними вместе, но на душе у неё кошки скребли.   
«Боже как же вы все заврались!» – с ужасом крутилось у неё в голове.


	8. Chapter 8

1961  
  
Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, при всём ужасе и отвращении к себе, которые она испытывала, с Биллом Энн была счастлива. Только они расставались, и она начинала думать, вспоминать о том, что Билл вообще-то нехороший человек, совершенно аморальный тип, в памяти всплывали все его недостатки, появлялось ощущение, что их отношения – сплошная ложь, хотя она не могла найти, в чём именно кроется подвох, в чём и главное, зачем Билл её обманывает, но стоило им оказаться рядом, Энн чувствовала пугающий восторг, трепет и то неестественное состояние радостной эйфории, которое появляется от большого количества алкоголя, продолжительной бессонницы или нервного перевозбуждения.   
Они слушали проигрыватель, лежа на полу в гостиной на Байуотер-стрит, гуляли в парке, ходили в кино, потому что в театре или в опере можно было встретить знакомых, пару раз даже съездили вместе отдохнуть. Чаще всего Билл отправлялся в командировку, а Энн приезжала следом за ним. Словом, они вели себя как обычная влюблённая пара, вынужденная скрывать свои отношения, но не особо осторожная. В Цирке знали, сколько раз за день их сотрудники сходили в сортир, что уж говорить о любовных связях.  
Билл был отличным любовником, опытным и чутким. Пожалуй, даже слишком чутким, будто доставлять удовольствие – его работа. Не удивительно, что Энн долго не могла поверить, когда пассии Билла рассказывали о его грубости, эгоизме и дурных манерах в постели, однако когда в одинаково мрачных красках свою сексуальную жизни расписывала не одна и не две девушки, Энн задумалась. Каким был Билл на самом деле? Каким он был с Джимом? О чём они разговаривали на смятых простынях, пряча довольные улыбки в клубах дыма? Или молчали, потому что не нуждались в словах, потому что знали наизусть все мысли друг друга?   
Количество любовниц Билла всё не уменьшалось, зато уменьшался их возраст обратно пропорционально возрасту Билла. Они все были неуловимо похожи друг на друга – отсутствием манер, дурным образованием и тягой к богемной жизни, хотя никто из них особенно не понимал, что подразумевается под этой самой «богемной жизнью».   
Однажды Билл обнаглел настолько, что притащил в их дом мальчишку. Стегги был вульгарным парнем лет двадцати с ужасным южно-лондонским говором, золотой цепью на шее, он постоянно жевал жвачку и, поскольку не мог быть отправлен к Энн «заниматься женскими делами», слонялся по дому, глазел на интерьер и без спросу трогал личные вещи хозяев.   
Джордж был разъярён.   
Как истинному джентльмену ему было глубоко безразлично, чем другой джентльмен занимался за закрытой дверью своей спальни, но подобная кричащая выходка, бесстыдная демонстрация своих предпочтений его взбесила. Его щёки тряслись, пальцы теребили всё, что попадало под руку, голос потерял свою обычную твёрдость. Энн как будто защищалась, хотя ни в чём не была виновата. Чтобы прекратить этот бессмысленный спор, она заплакала. Ей тоже не понравилась наглость, с которой Билл вёл себя у них дома, но говорить об этом было бессмысленно – Билла не переделать.  
  
***  
Трудно понять, в какой именно момент началась эта вынужденная, вроде как незаметная, но очень ранящая изоляция. Многие друзья и даже родственники обходились с Энн вежливо, но проводить вместе время или звать в гости не торопились. Никто не смел высказать своё презрение вслух – как же, тень бы упала не только на её семью, но и на Хейдонов, которые были всеобщей священной коровой.   
Лондонское общество, привыкшее к скандалам, относилось к их запретной связи с презрительным равнодушием.   
Лорд Эндрю и леди Шарлотта не верили слухами. Энн убеждала родителей, что большего вздора в жизни не слышала, а потом давилась за ужином слезами. Она разбила родителям сердце.  
Находясь в одиночестве, Энн копила в себе злобу. На лицемерных ханжей-родственников, на завистниц-подруг, особенно на Конни, которая винила её во всех смертных грехах. Они не поссорились, но общаться перестали. Если раньше в душе Энн находилось место для сочувствия к Конни с её несложившейся личной жизнью, то теперь она не испытывала ничего кроме жгучей обиды.   
Конни обладала идеальной памятью, острым интеллектом и потрясающей способностью к анализу информации. Будь она мужчиной, у Билла бы затряслись коленки от страха перед конкурентом, но к умным женщинам жизнь, увы, неблагосклонна.  
«Да она перетрахала бы весь Цирк, подвернись возможность. А так только слюни пускала на мужиков и мечтала оказаться на моём месте. Да она бы душу продала, чтобы стать мной», – думала Энн со злой безнадёгой.   
Однажды кто-то из низов Цирка позволил себе в её адрес весьма нескромную ремарку. Услышал это лишь Джим, который развернулся и врезал наглецу в челюсть. Энн предпочла бы, чтобы он этого не делал. Парень упал, беспомощно взмахнув руками, а Джим невозмутимо пошёл дальше, не давая Энн взять себя под руку.  
– Я, конечно, как любой цивилизованный человек понимаю, что дуэли – пережиток варварских времён, но вот этому молодчику я бы выстрелил между глаз с удовольствием.   
– Или он вам, – заметила Энн.  
– Вряд ли. Я лучший стрелок Цирка, а этот молокосос револьвер от винтовки не отличит.   
Ей стало смешно. Из всех мужчин именно Джим – бесстрашный рыцарь, защитник её поруганной чести. И это он, принадлежавший как будто к совсем другой истории, тоже, безусловно, трагической, но без пошлости.   
Вместе они сели за столик, покрытый накрахмаленной белой скатертью, разложили на коленях салфетки с вышитыми инициалами хозяина дома. Ужин у Министра проходил раз в два месяца в добровольно-принудительной манере. Джордж уехал в Берлин, поэтому Энн пришлось идти на приём в одиночестве.  
Джим возился с салфеткой, которая была нестандартно маленькой и норовила соскользнуть с его колен. Энн смотрела на его огромные руки, которыми он мог расколоть ей голову, как орех, или свернуть шею, как цыплёнку. Джим знал много способов убить человека голыми руками и, наверняка, использовал добрую половину из них. Откуда же в нём было столько... беззащитного, уязвимого?   
Билл выпал из поля её зрения в самом начале вечера. Как только это случилось, к Энн подплыл замминистра Лейкон, который считал своим долгом развлекать даму без сопровождения. Она из вежливости поддерживала с ним разговор, моля о спасении из лап его красноречия.   
– Выходить замуж, милочка, нужно по расчёту, – сказал Лейкон, обмусоливая её своими хитрыми глазками. До него, видимо, дошли слухи, что чета Смайли на грани развода, и Лейкон по обыкновению не удержался от того, чтобы поделиться своим драгоценным мнением на сей счёт.  
– Я так и сделала. Выбрала лучшего мужчину их тех, что встречала, и заманила его под венец. Чем не расчёт?   
Он всплеснул руками.  
– Энн, с вами решительно невозможно разговаривать. Я, конечно, понимаю, что красноречие – это у вас семейное, но будьте милосердны.  
– С милосердием в нашей семье хуже, чем с красноречием.  
Джим сидел по левую руку от Энн, как обычно много пил, не пьянея, ещё больше курил и едва ли произнёс больше десятка слов. Но стоило Энн выразительно на него посмотреть, умоляя спасти от повышенного внимания господина замминистра, он оживился и принялся расспрашивать Лейкона о жене и "красавице-дочке", которая на самом деле была чрезвычайно тучной, неуклюжей и краснолицей. Лейкон скорчил недовольную гримасу и быстро ретировался, чтобы очаровывать очередную жертву.  
– Спасибо, – шепнула Энн Джиму.  
– Угу.   
Он снова взялся за стакан.  
В другом конце зала Лейкон шептал что-то на ушко молодящейся старой деве, двоюродной кузине Министра.   
– Неверность у мужчин в крови, – заметила Энн. – На генетическом уровне, если говорить по-современному.  
– Спорное утверждение, – флегматично сказал Джим, затягиваясь. Смотрел он куда-то поверх плеча Энн, на батистовые шторы.  
– Нет, вы не понимаете. Женщинам доступна физическая неверность, но как только она понимает, что не может быть верна в своей любви, она уходит. А мужчины почти всегда помимо любви руководствуются удобством, тщеславием и прочими низменными вещами. Взять хотя бы моего достопочтенного супруга – каждый день изменяет мне со старушкой Англией.  
– У всех свои слабости, – пространно согласился Джим.  
Они немного помолчали, и тут Джим снова заговорил.  
– Лет в восемнадцать я побывал на Ближнем Востоке, где познакомился с одним юношей, ненамного старше меня. Так вот у этого юноши имелось четыре жены. Выглушив половину бутылки бренди – он не пил, Коран запрещает, но без конца курил какую-то дрянь – я осмелился спросить, каково это иметь гарем. Он разозлился – до сих пор не знаю из-за чего, ей богу – чуть не запустил в меня моей же бутылкой, а потом сказал: «Пусть кинет камнем тот, кто посчитает, что хоть одна из моих жён несчастна».  
– Вы хотите сказать, что мужчины стремятся к полигамии?  
– Я хочу сказать, что нельзя судить о людях так, будто они все созданы по одному лекалу.  
– Из вас получился бы отличный отец, Джим.  
Он глухо рассмеялся.   
В тот момент Энн поняла, что для Джима никогда не было никого кроме Билла. Сердце её разрывалось от бесконечной жалости и... Пожалуй, восхищения. Посвятить себя одному человеку – потрясающая самоотверженность. Посвятить себя человеку, для которого не существует понятий «верность» и даже «любовь» – самоотверженность, граничащая с глупостью.   
– Я простой человек, не романтик и не мечтатель, – сказал Джим, глядя на её душевные метания. – Мне не нужно для счастья больше, чем у меня имеется.  
Рассуждал ли Джордж подобным образом? Остальные люди? Может быть, это они с Биллом родились испорченными, с душевным дефектом, непрекращающимся незатихающим зудящим желанием чего-то непонятного, непостижимого, невозможного.   
Ей резко захотелось сбежать. То ли с министерского ужина, то ли от Джима, то ли из своей жизни.  
Потом Энн всё-таки нашла Билла. Он наливал виски в два стакана, себе и ещё кому-то, мурлыча себе под нос приставучую песенку, пока выуживал из ведра с шампанским целые кусочки льда.   
– Как тебе протеже Джорджа? – небрежно спросила Энн.   
Она всегда знала, с кем Билл спит в данный момент, с кем отношения изжили себя, а кто станет жертвой его обаяния следующим, но вот в кандидатуре Питера сомневалась. Юноша был слишком перспективен, чтобы пускать в расход, и слишком обворожителен, чтобы не попытать удачи. Конечно же, Билл спал с коллегами, но только если это не сказывалось на производительности труда.  
– Гиллем? Симпатяга.   
– В твоём вкусе – наполовину француз, хороший парень.   
Он бросил на неё резкий взгляд.   
Чтобы избежать его холодности, Энн сменила тему:  
– Смотрю я на это сборище и думаю: каково это – знать, что от тебя зависит будущее твоей страны?  
– Лучше, чем секс. – Билл хищно оскалился. – Секс имеет свойство начинаться и заканчиваться, а власть похожа на непрерывный оргазм. 


	9. Chapter 9

1963

В тот год судья Хейдон собирался выйти на пенсию, но скоропостижно скончался, несмотря на уверения Билла, что старый мудак до ста лет доживёт, подпитываясь своей ненавистью ко всему живому. Ажиотаж вокруг прощания с заслуженным деятелем британского общества захватил Лондон надолго. Через пару недель слушать восторженные оды этому ужасному человеку стало невозможно, но люди не могли угомониться: присылали письма, почему-то на адрес Энн в том числе, хотя родственниками они с покойным были лишь формально, приглашали на памятные вечера и устраивали паломничество на кладбище. Лорд Эндрю похвалил шикарный некролог в «Дейли Телеграф» и пышные похороны, устроенные на деньги сестёр Хейдон. Невольно возникала мысль о том, как странно жить ради того, чтобы в смерти выглядеть респектабельно.   
На похоронах Билл не проявлял признаков скорби, даже не пытался изобразить грусть, и с брезгливостью на лице поддерживал рыдающую мать. «Жадный хрен», – говорил он про отца, оставившего ему скромное, просто-таки смешное, наследство. Большая часть имущества была завещана дочерям, а Биллу достались объедки, только для того, чтобы не начали шептаться в обществе. Судья Хейдон позаботился о своей репутации даже после смерти – удивительная твердолобость, потрясающий образчик английского честолюбия.   
Миссис Хейдон сильно сдала со смерти мужа. Поразительно, но она любила этого монстра. Хотя кому, как ни Энн, знать, что любят не всегда тех, кто этого заслуживает. Разве она заслужила безусловную любовь Джорджа? Или может быть, Билл достоин преданности Джима? Так и миссис Хейдон посвятила себя бесчувственному человеку, а после его смерти слегла с неведомой болезнью.  
Бездетная, в отличие от кузин, безработная и ничем в особенности не занятая, Энн взяла на себя заботу о тётке. Она ухаживала за больной по мере возможностей, а точнее, по мере душевных сил. Сердобольность не была её лучшей чертой, так же, как и терпение, самоотверженность и прочие добродетели правильной сестры милосердия.   
Нервное лицо миссис Хейдон, образец классической английской красоты, с годами сморщилось, а с болезнью потеряло всякий цвет. Чёрные тяжёлые волосы поседели и поредели, суставы на пальцах распухли, покраснели и не сгибались, превратив руки в уродливые узловатые ветки. Тело совсем иссохло, пожелтела аристократически молочная кожа, осанка потеряла всякую стать. Энн чувствовала отвращение и жалость к этому безжизненному, никчёмному телу, вместе с тем ей было страшно до дрожи. После посещения тёти она часами просиживала у зеркала в поисках первых признаков дряхления. Посыпаясь посреди ночи, она в панике ощупывала лицо и, включая свет, снова усаживалась за туалетный столик и смотрела на себя до рассвета.   
– Ты когда-нибудь его любила? – ни с того ни с сего спросила миссис Хейдон у Энн, перехватывая её руку с пустой чашкой из-под чая. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этой сухой, немощной руке столько силы.   
– Кого? – переспросила Энн. – Джорджа?  
Вопрос застал её врасплох. Порой она точно знала, а порой сомневалась, что правильный ответ вообще существовал.   
– Нет, моего сына.  
– Ах, ну да. Да, конечно. Как можно его не любить? – ответила Энн вполне искренне.   
В самом деле, как можно не любить Билла Хейдона? Перед ним благоговели даже те, кто его ненавидел: обманутые мужья и брошенные любовницы, коллеги, чьи карьеры остановились на месте из-за его великолепия. У него определённо или волшебная палочка завалялась в шкафу, или контракт с дьяволом, подписанный кровью.   
– Билл лучше, чем кажется, – сказала миссис Хейдон, глядя в потолок слепым взглядом. – Он просто видит больше, чем все мы.   
Энн очень надеялась, что это действительно так, потому что иначе... Она не хотела думать, что если это было неправдой.   
Через месяц миссис Хейдон впала в забытьё. Стало очевидно, что конец уже близок. Врачи оказались бессильны, ведь порой нежелание жить куда опаснее самой страшной болезни. Энн чуть ли не силком заставила Билла попрощаться с матерью; она заливалась слезами при виде сына, целовала его руку и просила извиниться перед «Джимми», который был «таким хорошим мальчиком». Из дома, который называл когда-то своим, Билл вышел бледным, но безразличным. Энн пошла за ним, и они целовались в такси так, что с её головы слетела шляпка, свалившись под ноги, на грязный автомобильный коврик.   
  
1966

Чтобы отвлечь Энн, измотанную уходом за больной, организацией похорон, самими похоронами, Билл предложил ей вместе отдохнуть. Несмотря на то, что с Джорджем она в тот период не жила, ехать в путешествие с любовником, было слишком рискованно, да и Билл посчитал, что будет лучше прибыть в Аргентину раздельно, чтобы не вызвать лишних слухов.   
Билл с удовольствием поносил простые взгляды и неприметную жизнь местного населения, но с не меньшим удовольствием отдавался разврату, доступному в городе чуть ли не на каждом шагу, он впитывал воздух, в котором растворился дух незатейливых развлечений, вдыхал пошлость и дурел от свободы. Энн заражался от него этими эмоциями и чувствовала себя совсем юной, красивой, желанной, и это так резко контрастировало с безысходными ночными бдениями у постели умирающей тётки, которые повлекли за собой ощущение собственной непривлекательности.  
Буэнос-Айрес напоминал Гавану, из которой Энн позорно бежала, хотя был более благоустроенным и в целом производил более приятное впечатление. Его тёмные, густые, жаркие ночи не давали спать, гнали на улицу, где в каждом переулке крылось нечто новое, привлекательное или отвратительное, опасное и горячее.  
Одной из таких ночей Энн с Биллом целовались в тупике за варьете, облокотившись на грязную кирпичную стену, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, полностью утопленные друг в друге. В такие моменты Энн напрочь забывала о существовании окружающего мира, о себе и своих ошибках, даже о Билле, по крайней мере, о том Билле, который существовал на самом деле, а не об одной из его ролей – в данном случае пылкого любовника.  
Однако отвлечься всё же пришлось, когда кроме них в тупике появился замызганного вида мужичонка с ножом в руке. Его майка, когда-то она была белой, в подтёках машинного масла и жёлтыми пятнами вокруг подмышек, особенно сильно врезалась в память.   
– Вали отсюда, амиго, – сказал Билл, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – По-хорошему прошу.  
Грабитель выкрикнул что-то на своём языке, не переставая живописно размахивать ножом. Энн собралась с силами и объяснила на ломаном испанском, что они не хотят проблем и готовы отдать все деньги, что у них есть. Она не боялась, только чувствовала изматывающую, больную, вязкую усталость и желание, чтобы этот человек ушёл.   
– Я не собираюсь ничего отдавать этому уроду, – сквозь зубы процедил Билл.   
– Билл, умоляю тебя, давай не будем с ним связываться.   
Незадачливого преступника разозлило то, что они беседуют между собой, и он подошёл ближе к Биллу, выставляя нож вперёд. Это было большой ошибкой, смертельной, можно сказать. Билл едва заметно пошарил в портфеле, который держал в руках, сделал шаг назад, поворачиваясь корпусом от грабителя и выбрасывая перед собой вытянутую руку. Выглядело это движение красиво, совсем как в модном кино про Джеймса Бонда.   
Раздался выстрел, менее громкий, чем Энн ожидала. Раньше она слышала только выстрелы из охотничьего оружия.   
Билл подобрал стреляную гильзу и убрал в карман, не обращая внимания на осевшее тело. Энн тоже не смотрела в ту сторону, боясь, что её стошнит от увиденного. Она не заметила, куда попала пуля и решила перестраховаться. Возможно, что выстрелом разнесло голову, а это зрелище не из приятных (однажды она видела фотографии в досье, когда работала на Стид-Эспри). Никак не получалось оторвать взгляд от Билла, лицо которого выражало крайнюю степень раздражения. Ему будто было досадно, что подобная неприятность помешала ему отлично проводить время.   
– Собери волосы, убери их под шляпу и надень перчатки, – скомандовал Билл рабочим тоном. – У тебя есть перчатки?   
– Да, да, есть.  
Беспрекословно подчиняясь указаниям, Энн трясущимися руками надела перчатки, попав пальцами, куда нужно, не с первого раза.   
– Возьми его за ноги, – продолжал Билл. – Нужно оттащить тело за контейнер, чтобы не было заметно с улицы.  
Сам он подхватил труп под мышками, отбросил волосы со лба небрежным движением головы, и выжидающе посмотрел на Энн, которая застыла на месте, не решаясь прикоснуться к мертвецу. Выстрел пришёлся в шею, и кровью была залит весь маленький пыльный тупик: стены с облупившимся кирпичом, брусчатка с пробоинами, мусорный бак в углу и заодно их блестящие лаковые туфли.   
Переносить тело оказалось сложнее, чем это показывают в фильмах. У Энн из рук постоянно выскальзывали ноги, в один из таких моментов, со ступни слетел ботинок, спрятавшись за бак с мусором.  
Когда дело было сделано, Энн стояла в оцепенении и смотрела на сколотый кирпич в стене на уровне глаз. Голос Билла вывел её из этого состояния. Сам Билл стоял и спокойно, аккуратно протирал носовым платком свои туфли, потом снял перчатки и кинул их вместе с платком на труп.   
– Давай сюда перчатки.  
Не понимая, что делает, она снова подчинилась. В голове шумело, пульс в ушах отбивал чечётку.  
– Зачем? Что ты будешь с ними делать?   
– Сожгу вместе со своими. А теперь иди в кафе, которое мы видели по пути, закажи себе пирожное и кофе с коньяком. И, прошу тебя, прекрати паниковать.  
– А ты? – Как мог он бросить её в такой ситуации? – Ты не пойдёшь со мной?  
– Нет, мне нужно позвонить.  
– Кому?  
– Какая тебе разница? – резко сказал Билл, тут же осёкся и продолжил более спокойно, объясняя, как ребёнку. – Рикки Тарру. Он должен быть в городе. Надеюсь, эта бестолочь не смотался с поста как обычно, чтобы снимать шлюх в соседней деревне, и ему хватит мозгов уладить это дело. Иди. Сиди в кафе до тех пор, пока не позвоню я и спрошу миссис Кентербери, затем ты выслушаешь мои указания на счёт того, что делать дальше. И Энн...  
– Да?  
– Будь умницей.   
Механически на негнущихся ногах она дошла до кафе с розовыми скатертями и горшками с гортензией на стенах, заказала эклер и кофе с коньяком (на самом деле крошечную чашечку кофе и бокал с двойной порцией коньяка) и уставилась невидящим взглядом на картину, висящую напротив. На картине пухлая девочка в уродливой розовой шляпке играла с собакой, кокер-спаниелем. Перед глазами стояло лицо Билла – холодное, жестокое, бездушное – и револьвер в его недрогнувшей руке. Энн не могла поверить, что это её Билл, тот самый мальчик, разрыдавшийся от избытка чувств, первый раз побывав на опере, тот самый Билл, который не мог подняться с постели, получив двойку по английской литературе, потому что перенервничал, тот самый, у которого кровь из носа шла всякий раз, когда матушка не особенно сильно восхищалась его новой картиной. Раньше она не могла представить, как впечатлительный Билл может работать шпионом, но оказалось, что врать для него легче, чем говорить правду, а человеческая жизнь – не ценнее жизни мухи, прихлопнутой ради собственного спокойствия. Его впечатлительность была порождением артистической натуры, а не следствием глубокой внутренней жизни. Всё это она поняла, сидя в средней руки кафе Буэнос-Айреса и смотря на безвкусную картину в розовых тонах.  
Она думала о Рикки Тарре, о том, что он будет делать с трупом. Рикки был бестолковым, но верным до смерти, особенно Джорджу, который его нашёл и привёл в Цирк. «Как тупая бродячая псина», – презрительно говорил Билл. Энн пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы представить избавляющимся от тела Рикки с его очаровательно деревенским лицом, большим ртом и соломенными волосами.  
Билл так и не позвонил, зато явился сам через полчаса, которые показались Энн одновременно вечностью и долей секунды, обнял её за плечи. От этого прикосновения захотелось отстраниться, забиться в истерике, убежать прочь.   
Он сел, закинув ногу на ногу и откинувшись на спинку стула, поза была расслабленной, а Энн колотило до предательского стука зубов.   
– Всё будет хорошо, – сказал он, дотрагиваясь до её руки.  
Это наказание, думала Энн. Бесконечная вереница грязи, в которой они перемазались с ног до головы.   
***  
Однажды Джордж застал их с поличным, но не устроил сцены, даже не сказал ничего, что намекало бы на его недовольство. И хотя ничего особенно компрометирующего не происходило, Билл лежал на полу в их гостиной, а она, ненакрашенная, в халате, сидела в кресле, было раннее утро. Неприятная со всех сторон ситуация. В глубине души Энн надеялась, что Джордж врежет ей по лицу и прогонит Билла из их дома навсегда. Это было бы честно и, может быть, её бы, наконец, отпустила та тёмная сила, которая руководила её жизнью последние несколько лет.   
Джим тоже всё видел. Когда он приходил к Биллу, а там находилась Энн, он просто говорил, что зайдёт позже. В такие дни Энн тоже надеялась. Надеялась, что Джим – лучший, чёрт бы его побрал, стрелок Цирка – вышибет им мозги профессиональным выстрелом.  
Для них это была ещё одна измена, но для Энн это была трагедия. Она спала не с кем– то там, а с коллегой, с другом мужа, со своим двоюродным братом.  
Когда они с Джорджем сходились, Энн не могла представить, как можно было уйти от него, как можно было бросить его, предпочесть кого-то другого. Джордж был удивительно цельным человеком, в его спокойствии крылась уверенность, гармония с собой и окружающим миром, старческая мудрость и детская любознательность. Таких мужчин – один на миллион.  
Билл тоже, безусловно, являлся великим человеком. Но если он хотел владеть всем миром полностью, единолично и безраздельно, Джордж сам был целым миром, отдельной планетой, не нуждающейся в признании и поощрении со стороны.  
Невероятная, всепоглощающая пустота обитала внутри Билла, глухой всасывающий рёв которой утихал лишь за счёт аплодисментов толпы, потрясённой его умом, талантом или красотой. Пустота отступала рядом с Джимом, но было, по всей видимости, что-то важнее в жизни Билла, нечто столь огромное, что он ценил больше, чем любовь единственно по-настоящему близкого человека.  
Но это так и оставалось лишь мыслями, сомнениями, одолевающими сознание бессонными ночами. Рядом с Биллом она не думала вовсе, не думала и не чувствовала, находясь в странном бестелесном состоянии. Может быть, это индусы называют нирваной? Или это и есть христианский ад?

***  
Это определённо был ад. Тот, в котором особенно медленно жарятся на слабом огне.  
Всю свою сознательную жизнь Энн гордилась тем, что имела высокосветское окружение, которое могла с лёгкостью назвать «своими». Джордж этого не понимал – для него все кроме неё так или иначе являлись чужаками, а Билл снисходительно посмеивался. И, тем не менее, это последнее, что осталось от реальной жизни у неё, впитавшей светские манеры с молоком матери и воспитанной для баллов и приёмов, но вынужденной ждать мужа у окошка, ограниченной в знакомствах, связанной расписками о неразглашении, недомолвками, секретами и ложью.   
Однако в определённый момент не стало и этого. Круг, именуемый "своим", развалился у неё на глазах. Все празднества, приёмы и вечеринки превратились в бесконечную спираль, состоящую из фальшивых улыбок, несмешных анекдотов, подхалимажа и лицемерных комплиментов. Цирк, одним словом. Гении шпионажа разделились на подлизывающихся поклонников и распухших от гордыни кумиров, и все они тихо друг друга ненавидели. Кроме, пожалуй, Контроля и Аллелайна, которые ненавидели друг друга громко. Остальные по безмолвному соглашению презирали Эстерхейзи, считая себя лучше него, хотя Тоби был не так уж плох, если кого-нибудь интересовало мнение Энн. В Рое Бланде они – в том числе Билл, с которым они были особенно дружны – видели лишь бесполезного пьяницу, давно вышедшего из строя.   
Но сильнее всего накалились отношения между самыми близкими для Энн людьми. О как же она скучала по тем временам, когда Билл и Джим были молоды, счастливы и влюблены друг в друга по уши, а Джордж только появился в их жизни. Людям свойственно разочаровываться, узнавая друг друга лучше, но каждый раз это так горько.  
Они не рассорились, потому что это было не принято, но напряжённость витала в воздухе, вместе с паранойей Холодной войны. Всем мерещились заговоры, все шарахались от собственной тени и боялись завтрашнего дня.   
Джордж по-прежнему считал Билла бездарностью и позёром, хотя отчаянно пытался полюбить его, даже почти преуспел в этом. Да никто не относится с такой теплотой к любовнику своей жены, как Джордж относился к Биллу.  
В свою очередь, Билл Джорджа уважал, но всё равно в его суровой мужской солидарности нет-нет, да проскальзывало пренебрежение. Какой нормальный мужчина не способен ни удержать жену, ни развестись с ней?  
Джим был подозрителен в отношении Джорджа и отстранённо вежлив с Энн, он совсем перестал смотреть в глаза и сводил разговоры к минимуму. Энн придумывала себе презрение, которой Джим к ней испытывал, как к падшей и недостойной женщине, избегала его и злилась на Билла, когда замечала, что он думает о ком-то другом, а он всегда думал о ком-то или о чём-то другом.   
Энн была достаточно умна, чтобы понимать реальное положение вещей, но в то же время недостаточно умна, чтобы примириться и перестать обращать внимание. Она старалась. Видит бог, она старалась: танцевала до упада, вливала в себя шампанское до икоты, теряла голову от любви раз в год, но всё равно смысл жизни потерялся. Она не была счастлива, и никто вокруг неё тоже не был, поэтому она продолжала искать... что-то.   
Иногда казалось, что Билл нашёл это самое «что-то», но тут же становилось ясно, что он в своих поисках ушёл ещё дальше от истины.   
Иногда было совсем тяжко, и Энн сбегала от этого ада. Каждый раз навсегда. И каждый раз возвращалась. Возвращалась к Джорджу, к Биллу и к их общей войне. Общей ли?   
В подтверждение её мыслей из-за соседнего столика донеслись громкие голоса. Эстерхейзи разглагольствовал о благородстве их общего дела, о том, какую жертву они приносят ради английского народа ежедневно, обречённые остаться неизвестными общей массе.  
– Ради народа?! – грубо вмешался Джим. – Господи Иисусе, Тоби, кто вбил тебе в голову эту чушь? Мы работаем ради зарплаты и для того, чтобы потешить своё самолюбие, а всё остальное лишь приятный бонус. И каждый в этом зале в глубине души знает, что я прав.  
Джим закурил, не глядя ни на кого из окружающих его людей, ловящих каждое слово; казалось, он особенно избегал пристального взгляда Билла. Они явно говорили на эту тему не один раз и не пришли к согласию.   
– И оставался бы тогда подтирать задницы младшеклассникам в том захолустье, откуда я тебя вытащил, – сказал Тоби высоким голосом. Его смутил этот детский голосок, и он прокашлялся в кулак.   
Билл поморщился как от судороги, но быстро замаскировал своё неудовольствие за кривой улыбкой, прикрывая лицо, как при зевке.   
– Может быть, и следовало остаться, – спокойно ответил Джим. Он не жалел о своём выборе, не сомневался, он знал, что совершал ужасные вещи, но не травил душу раскаянием. Это его качество – полное принятие мира, и себя в том числе, таким, какой он есть – с годами не переставало восхищать Энн.  
Вчерашние герои войны, любимцы Цирка, сегодня они обучали следователей наиболее результативным методам допроса (все же понимали, что допрос – это та же пытка, только названная юридически корректным термином, а электрошок и иголки под ногти из арсенала спецслужб никуда не делись), набирали в штат «головорезов» самых беспринципных типов, решали, кем можно пожертвовать, а кто ещё пригодится. Работа такая, кто-то же должен.   
Когда-то давно, в самом начале, Энн гордилась близостью с теми, кто вращает планету, испытывала выброс адреналина в кровь каждый раз, когда думала, чем они занимаются. Работа сломала им всем жизнь. «Бедные мальчики», – приговаривала Конни, – «бедные мои мальчики».   
В преждевременных морщинах и седине, в редеющих волосах, треморе рук и новоприобретённой сутулости оседали грехи, порицаемые любой религией и любой моралью. И только Билл оставался всё тем же красавцем, его будто вторая кожа защищала истовая вера в свою правоту, в свою исключительность, в высшую цель своего существования. Он лишь поправился фунтов на десять, да чуть подрастерял спортивную форму с тех пор, как перестал работать в поле, но юные девушки продолжали вешаться на него гроздьями. Это было столь же потрясающе, сколь страшно.   
Энн старела вместе с ними. Каждым утром отмечая линии на лице, которых не было вчера. Два раза в месяц закрашивая седину. Покупая чулки с утяжкой и платья более свободного кроя. Умирая от боли после целого дня на шпильках.  
Годы шли, и она видела своё непривлекательное отражение в мёртвых глазах Билла.  
Старость занимала все её мысли. Она постоянно думала об усохшем теле и уродливом лице умирающей миссис Хейдон, об измождённых артритом руках Конни, о дряблой шее красотки Оливии Хейдон и её растяжках на животе, о матери, в конце концов, которая следила за собой с религиозным усердием, но всё равно старела с пугающей скоростью. Это стало её новой одержимостью. Часами она просиживала за трельяжем, пробуя всё новые и новые ухищрения, чтобы оставаться молодой. Ей богу, если бы ей сказали, что помогает кровь младенцев, она бы пошла цедить понемногу у всех знакомых с детьми. 

***  
По телевизору транслировали волнения в Париже. Молодые, горячие люди с одержимой верой в глазах размахивали красными флагами, бросали в полицейских зажигательные смеси, кричали, пели, обнимались. Их жизненная энергия будто выплёскивалась через экран, хотелось кинуться в Хитроу и полететь в Париж, чтобы влиться в их ряды, несмотря на глупость и наивность их идей.   
Билл щурил глаза, глядя на экран, слушал внимательно, но не говорил ни слова.   
– Мы родились не в то время, – сказала Энн. – Слишком поздно, чтобы приковывать себя к воротам в борьбе за права женщин. Слишком рано, чтобы вместе со студентами размахивать красным флагом. На наш век выпала лишь эта ужасная война, голод и разруха.   
– Энн, Энн, Энн... – он отвлёкся от выпуска новостей и с улыбкой посмотрел на Энн. – Ты снова много думаешь. Это плохо сказывается на цвете твоего лица.   
– Знаешь, в последнее время я часто вспоминаю лето тридцать восьмого.  
Только Биллу она могла рассказать обо всём без утайки. Лишь он один мог видеть её всю, такой, какой она являлась на самом деле с той душевной пустотой и тем дерьмом, которых она стыдилась и старалась скрывать ото всех, кого любила, чьим мнением дорожила. Потому что Билл был таким же, если не хуже. Хотя, конечно, он был хуже – в нём все качества, хорошие и плохие, были гипертрофированы до гротеска, смешаны с противоположными и засунутыми обратно в его душу, обычную человеческую, неспособную выносить подобные извращения. Ленивый бунтарь, сноб-романтик, придерживающийся правых политических взглядов и ведущий образ жизни, противоречащий всему, чего добивались правые. Непритязательный в одних вещах и прямо-таки деспотичный в других. Честный лжец и бесталанный гений. Пытаться понять его всё равно, что разгребать море руками – только увязнешь глубже.  
Билл молчал. Он лежал на диване, закинув ноги на спинку и свесив голову вниз. В одной руке у него дымилась сигарета, а в другой была зажата смятая пачка Бенсон и Хэджес. В его юношеской, небрежной позе угадывалось безразличие и желание казаться очаровательным, несмотря на это безразличие.  
– Мы втроём, ты, я и Джим, лежали в траве, – продолжила Энн. – Небо было тёмное, собирался дождь. Когда тебе на лицо упала первая капля, ты повернулся к Джиму и сказал: «месье Придо, если вы испытываете хоть крупицу уважения ко мне, как к личности, убейте меня сию же секунду, потому что я точно знаю, что никогда не буду более счастлив». Так странно, до сих пор помню, как будто это был вчера. Он засмеялся, стирая с лица воду. Наверное, он подумал, что ты признаёшься в любви тому моменту, или нам с ним, или и то и другое, но я теперь знаю, что ты говорил серьёзно, и жалею, что Джим не послушал тебя тогда... Забавно, я желаю тебе смерти и ничуть не стыжусь этого.   
Билл бросил пачку сигарет на стол, а непогашенный окурок в пепельницу. Стёкла его очков блеснули красным, отражая изображения на экране.   
– Ты когда-нибудь испытывал счастье острее, чем в тот момент?  
– Нет. – Он сидел прямо, делая вид, что внимательно смотрит новости. – Но это не аргумент. Ощущение счастья в юношеском возрасте появляется от переизбытка гормонов и отсутствия жизненного опыта, а порой и попросту от недостатка ума.  
Билл отрицал счастье и презирал любовь. Во что же он тогда верил? Ради чего жил?

1967

Все знали главную, если не единственную, слабость Джорджа Смайли – его красавица-жена. Он любил выставлять Энн напоказ, как великое достижение, как редкий бриллиант. Это было бы пошло, если бы самой Энн не нравилось. Возможно, без этой отчаянной гордости однажды она бы ушла навсегда.   
Она ловила на себе завистливые и восхищённые взгляды и будто рождалась заново. Ей напоминали, кто она есть – дочка лорда, красавица с превосходным воспитанием и манерами, а возраст – боже, какая глупость. Ей по-прежнему нравилось блистать: танцевать, острить, смеяться.   
В Королевской опере исполняли Фауста, Джордж ждал этого представления два года и Энн изо всех сил старалась получить удовольствие вместе с ним, несмотря на плохое самочувствие и дурное предчувствие. Платье было тесным, а в зале стояла непереносимая жара, влажная, тяжёлая, как перед июльской грозой.  
На арии Маргариты Энн поняла, что на неё смотрит весь зал. Она любила внимание, но не настолько же! Тем более что пели весьма недурно, на её вкус.  
Мысль пришла внезапно, с грохотом обвалившись на голову – весь лондонский свет знает. Если раньше это были пересуды и сплетни, в которые особенно не верил никто, кроме самых близких, видевших ситуацию изнутри, то теперь об этом говорили на каждом углу, в каждой ложе.   
И она сейчас, как Маргарита, на общественном суде за своё распутство. Хотелось встать и убежать, хотелось прирасти к креслу и никогда не уходить, хотелось умереть. На лбу выступил пот, узкий пояс платья причинял боль, в горле резко пересохло.   
– Милый, мне что-то нехорошо, – шепнула Энн, – голова кружится.  
– Если хочешь, давай уйдём, – сказал Джордж с едва заметной тенью разочарования.  
– Нет, дослушаем до конца.  
Она знала, насколько Джордж без ума от Гёте и конкретно этой постановки, поэтому не собиралась лишать его удовольствия. Он сжал её ладонь в своей.  
– Мятную конфету?  
Она кивнула головой.  
Это было неприлично – есть в Королевской опере, но Джорджу было всё равно, потому что самочувствие жены для него стояло на первом месте, а Энн давно перестала заботиться о приличиях.  
Положив на язык кругляшек мятной конфеты, Энн с вызовом посмотрела прямо в глаза своей соседке справа и удерживала зрительный контакт, пока та не сдалась.  
Джордж мягко гладил её запястье большим пальцем.  
На сцене умерла Маргарита.  
Еле-еле дождавшись антракта, Энн кинулась в дамскую комнату, где едва не сползла по стенке на пол. Бороться с тошнотой больше не было сил, и она наклонилась над вычищенным до блеска унитазом.   
Не могла же она забеременеть? Хотя почему не могла, могла, конечно. От этой мысли тошнота накатила снова. Она стала высчитывать, хотя считать было нечего – Джордж был в командировке последние два месяца.   
«Все знают. Все знают. Все знают», – думала она, пошатываясь выходя из кабинки.   
Зрение плыло от спазмов, пронзающих голову, в ушах будто стояла вода, ноги как бетоном залили. Было ещё жарче, чем в зале. Вместе с одеждой, хотелось содрать кожу, лишь бы не чувствовать этого жара. Потолок пугающе нависал, мигая насыщенным жёлтым светом, и грозился упасть на голову.   
– Вам плохо? – участливо спросила та самая соседка Энн из кресла по правую руку.   
– Я не знаю, – ответила Энн, сгорбившись над раковиной.  
Следующее, что она запомнила, были напуганные глаза Джорджа, которого привела в женский туалет всё та же заботливая дама, зеркальный потолок, бликующий жёлтым, и блаженно холодный пол под влажными руками. Потом был долгий провал, кэб и темнота. 

***  
Энн думала, что умирает, но оказалось, что это обычный грипп.   
Сперва она проспала больше суток, а проснувшись, пролежала в постели ещё два дня, игнорируя горки лекарств на прикроватном столике и градусники трёх видов. Дойти до телевизора в гостиной не было сил, по радио транслировали какую-то чушь про освоение космоса и советских шпионов, а дотянуться, чтобы переключить волну, силы воли тоже не хватало. Стоило Энн поднять руку, как волной накатывала убийственная усталость, сердце билось, и чёлка становилась неряшливо влажной с отдельными завитками по всему лбу. Тело болело, стало неподъёмно тяжёлым, глаза горели и ныли от малейшего лучика света. Она отмахивалась от назойливых вязких снов, но только погружалась глубже и просыпалась на влажных сбитых простынях. Потом становилось холодно, пылали лишь сухие, разодранные губы, от холодной постели трясло ещё сильнее, сны превращались в полусознание с поверхностным бредом, боль в теле становилась острее, а голову пронзали спицы.   
В моменты ясности поговорить было не с кем. Джордж не смог отменить командировку и уехал в Вену через два дня после их совместного похода в оперу. На четвёртый день он прислал Питера Гиллема, который притащил полную сумку всевозможным вкусностей и в качестве бонуса свою обескураживающе дружелюбную улыбку. Он рассказывал последние цирковые сплетни. Поначалу Энн слушала его с апатией, но не выдержала на истории о том, как на днях Контроль орал на Перси Аллелайна из противоположного конца столовой за то, что тот взял последнюю порцию свиной отбивной с тушёной капустой. Она хохотала до боли в животе над Рикки Тарром, который поехал в Швецию со швейцарским поддельным паспортом, и Тоби Эстерхейзи, которого Билл убедил в том, что бабочка в горошек с рубашкой в пейсли – главный тренд сезона.   
Питер стал периодически заходить, приносить приятные мелочи и свежие новости из Цирка. Казалось, что ему это не составляет никакого труда, но старался он исключительно из большого уважения к Джорджу.   
Родители звонили регулярно, раз в два дня, беспокоясь больше для приличия, чем на самом деле, но навестить блудную дочь так и не решились. Раз в три дня приходила женщина, помогавшая чете Смайли по хозяйству. Она выполняла работу на совесть, но здоровьем хозяйки дома не интересовалась.   
Горка таблеток стала покрываться пылью, когда Энн решила, что пора лечиться, иначе так и сдохнет, как миссис Хейдон – старая, больная и никому не нужная.   
Билл соизволил навестить её спустя две недели, хотя он, в отличие от Джорджа, из Лондона не уезжал. Он принёс цветы, огромный букет пахучих лилий, долго суетился в поисках вазы, чуть не разбил свои очки, наливая воду, улыбнулся, поправил причёску. Энн наблюдала за его действиями, опираясь на дверной косяк. Даже неуклюжесть у Билла была сексуальной и как будто намеренной.   
– Ты когда-нибудь признавался в любви тому, кого действительно любил? – спросила Энн ни с того, ни с сего. Ей был важен ответ.   
– Нет. Ложись в постель, нечего босиком стоять на кафеле. Взрослая женщина вроде, а всё ведёшь себя, как девчонка.   
– И ты даже не скажешь ничего о том, что любовь – это иллюзия, а ты выше человеческих иллюзий?  
– Зачем? Смотри, ты и так всё знаешь.   
Он улыбнулся неискренне, одними губами, изогнувшимися змеёй на его лице, и поцеловал Энн в губы. Ей стало противно, хотелось облить губы кислотой, чтобы не чувствовать этого прикосновения, расцарапать Биллу лицо, добраться до самых мозгов с одной лишь целью – найти ответ на вопрос, мучивший её вот уже много лет. Что с Биллом не так? Что не так с ними обоими?   
Билл мнил себя абсолютом, поэтому непостижимое для него не имело права на существования. Эго Энн было куда скромнее. Она замечала, как сухарь Перси Аллелайн смотрит на свою жену-простушку и молодеет рядом с ней на десять лет. Как Джордж любит её безусловно, вопреки всей боли, что она ему причинила. И Джим с его нечеловеческой верностью тому, кем никогда не сможет по-настоящему обладать.  
Любви нет? Так вот же она.  
В спальне стоял спёртый воздух. Билл, держащий под мышкой вазу, открыл окно, толкнув Энн в сторону кровати.  
– Уходи, Билл, – твёрдо сказала она, не отрывая лица от подушки. – Просто уйди, пожалуйста, и никогда не возвращайся.  
И он вышел за дверь вместе с цветами, не произнеся ни слова.  
Почему-то два самых главных мужчины в жизни Энн оставляли её по первой просьбе и никогда не пытались вернуть.


	10. Chapter 10

1970

Из-за дурацкой привычки Джорджа подсовывать во входную дверь спички, чтобы знать, когда в дом проник чужак, Энн однажды чуть не подстрелила Рикки Тарра из своего новенького револьвера, который она по настоянию мужа теперь всегда носила с собой. Рикки – он же между прочим и научил Энн стрелять – хотел поговорить с Джорджем и не нашёл способа лучше, чем взломать входную дверь и усесться у них на диване. К счастью, все остались живы, но Рикки не перестал заявляться без приглашения, а Джордж по-прежнему втыкал между дверью и косяком спички, зубочистки, веточки.  
Обнаружив на полу щепки, Энн сначала достала из сумочки револьвер и только потом стала открывать дверь. Если это снова Рикки, то она была готова отстрелить ему ухо или что-нибудь посущественнее. Однако когда она вошла в гостиную, радостного «Приветик, миссис Смайли» не раздалось, а в кресле сидел Билл.  
Энн чуть было... Нет, не застрелила его, конечно же, но едва удержалась, чтобы не запустить в него револьвером.   
– Что ты хочешь?   
Из портфеля Билл достал две бутылки: шампанского и виски. Ничего не скажешь, великолепное сочетание.  
Энн подумала о том, что вот и закончился тот период их брака, который Джордж в шутку называл Ренессансом, а она сама – вторым медовым месяцем.   
– Для начала – выпить по бокалу шампанского... – сказал Билл так, как будто и не было в их отношениях перерыва в несколько лет. – А чего хочешь ты?   
– Выпить виски и забыть о твоём существовании.   
– Может, совместим?  
В голосе его звучала тяжесть, которой не было раньше. Как бегун с возрастом теряет былую удаль, задыхаясь на марш-броске, так и Билл врал с чуть меньшей лёгкостью, незаметной для постороннего, но значительной для кого-то, кто знал его с детства. Его взгляд стал ещё более пустым, а зрение, видимо, значительно ухудшилось с тех пор, когда он в последний раз менял очки. Энн пожалела его – такого уверенного в себе, блистательного и такого несчастного. Был ли у неё когда-либо шанс спасти Билла от него самого? Возможно, что не было.  
– Ты нужна мне, – говорил он, и это была правда, одна из немногих искренних вещей, что Билл произносил.   
Бессмысленная какая-то правда получалась. Он не хотел быть с ней, его как будто заставляли, силком волокли к ней в постель. Женщины остро чувствуют такие вещи, но Энн даже в голову не приходило, ради чего Билл совершал такое насилие над собой, зачем ему потребовалось вернуться в тяготившие его отношения.  
У него была любовница, некрасивая молодая скульпторша, с которой он вроде как даже жил, любовник, девятнадцатилетний морячок, и одному богу известно, сколько необременительных связей, и это несмотря на то, что Билл уже очень давно было не восемнадцать. Зачем всё это?  
Они выпили шампанское, начали виски, а Энн так и не поняла, что на самом деле происходит. Когда пальцы Билла стали слабеть вокруг стакана, она вызвала кэб, отправила его домой и допила бутылку в одиночестве. 

***  
Естественно, это произошло. Иначе и быть не могло. Такой исход событий был чем-то вроде тех дел, которые откладываешь на потом, надеясь, что они рассосутся сами собой, но ничего подобного не происходит, и приходиться с ещё большим ощущением неотвратимости погружаться в избегаемое.  
Они случайно встретились в парке, и понеслось.  
Энн таила надежду, что раз Билл так стремиться к тому, чтобы возродить их отношения, добившись желаемого, он хоть чуть-чуть оживёт, но нет, конечно, нет.   
Джордж тоже окончательно сник. Как будто над Цирком зависла грозовая туча, которая никак не могла разверзнуться ливнем, громом и молниями, а только давила и пугала, нагоняя сонное оцепенение, тревожную усталость.   
– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – спрашивала Энн у Джорджа.  
Он плохо спал в последнее время, стал ещё более рассеянным, чем обычно, терял вещи, забывал о просьбах, иногда не слышал, что звонит телефон.  
– Контроль стал совсем плох.   
– Думаешь, это сказывается на работе Цирка?  
– Конечно, сказывается.   
Больше он ничего не сказал. Раньше Джордж всегда рассказывал ей про цирковые дела, ничего особенно секретного, никаких подробностей заданий, но последние новости про "своих" Энн всегда знала.   
Джордж не доверял ей. Что ж, он имел на это полное право.   
Как бы подтверждая его правоту, разузнать, что к чему, она решила у Билла.   
– Как там Контроль поживает? Не собирается на пенсию?   
Билл желчно усмехнулся, отвлекаясь от шнуровки своих замшевых туфель.   
– Он уйдёт из Цирка только вперёд ногами, после того как помрёт прямо за своим столом, раскапывая древний, как говно мамонта, компромат на меня или на своего ненаглядного Перси.   
– Джордж говорил, что Контроль сам не свой последнее время.   
– Да? – во взгляде Билла появилась заинтересованность, его пальцы колдовали что-то интересное со шнурками, распространяя жесты далеко за пределы туфель, отвлекая собеседника от своих мыслей, заставляя выдать всю известную информацию. – И что же ещё он говорит?   
– Да, в общем-то, ничего.  
Энн вовремя прикусила язык. Джордж был прав, не доверяя ей, а она всегда была и оставалась дурой, вздумавшей, что может тягаться с гениями шпионажа. 

***  
Та самая грозовая туча разверзлась звонком в дверь. На пороге стоял Джим, нетерпеливо барабаня по двери пальцами. Они не виделись года четыре, если не больше, а время было, мягко говоря, слишком позднее для визитов, несмотря на то, что Энн сама недавно оказалась дома, потому что бродила по магазинам до закрытия, чтобы убить время.   
– Миссис Смайли, здравствуйте, – сказал Джим. Лицо его было напряжённым, челюсть сжата, глаза – уставшими и, что было действительно жутко, напуганными. – Джордж дома?  
Он говорил предельно официально, будто они не знали друг друга на протяжении тридцати лет, задолго до того, как она стала "миссис Смайли".   
– Джордж в командировке, – ответила Энн. – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?   
Джим задумался, посмотрел на неё исподлобья, по всей видимости, размышляя, стоит ли ей доверять. Не стоит – на этот вопрос все эксперты уже высказали своё мнение.  
– Могу я позвонить от вас? – спросил он, наконец.   
– Конечно, проходи.  
Он набрал номер – Энн знала эту комбинацию цифр наизусть. В трубке раздавались длинные гудки. Лоб Джима стал влажным. В его позе появилась застывшая, статичная тяжесть.  
– Может быть чуть позже.  
– Точно.   
– Поужинаем? Я как раз собиралась.   
Энн суетилась у плиты, разогревая еду – мясной пирог и картофельное пюре с горошком, Джим помогал ей по мере возможности. Открыв бутылку довольно непритязательного шардоне, они ужинали в тишине, почти не разговаривая. Молчание было на удивлении комфортным, без гнетущей неловкости.   
За десертом, который она только что купила в соседней кондитерской, Энн говорила о своём новом увлечении теннисом.  
– Не люблю спорт, в котором нельзя толком запачкаться, – высказал своё мнение Джим, без аппетита ковыряя вилкой черничный кекс.   
– Признайся, Джим, ты просто глупо выглядишь в белых шортах.  
Они вместе невесело усмехнулись, и каждый стал думать о своём.  
Пока Энн мыла посуду, Джим попытался дозвониться ещё раз и на этот раз ему похоже удалось. Энн сделал напор воды слабее, чтобы был слышен разговор.   
«Алло. Билл? Да, слушай, в алвисе карбюратор что-то шалит».  
Свой последний алвис Джим отправил на переплавку лет пять назад. Он был ярым фанатом этой автомобильной марки, что приводило Билла в юмористический экстаз, и регулярно покупал новые шедевры британского автопрома в его худшем проявлении. На самом деле фабрику в Ковентри обустроили дальне родственники Джима, поэтому он не фанател от плохо собранных дешёвых машин, а просто поддерживал своих, так сказать.   
Очевидно, это был код, и Энн понятия не имела, что Джим сказал на самом деле. Потом он ещё говорил про внутреннее устройство автомобиля и закончил глухим сдавленным смешком.   
Лицо его немного прояснилось, ушёл из глаз этот загнанный ужас, но осталась давно сдерживаемая ноющая боль. Энн отчаянно хотелось сказать ему что-то. Спасибо? Извини? Будь осторожен?  
– Сыграем в теннис на следующей неделе?  
– Не будем загадывать, но я постараюсь. Нужно же доказать, что мне вполне идут белые шорты. – Джим опустил взгляд в пол. – Спасибо за прекрасный вечер. Всё было очень вкусно, но я пойду.   
Когда он ушёл, Энн точно знала, что они не будут играть в теннис на следующей неделе. 

***  
На следующий день Билл настоял на том, чтобы они провели время на Байуотер-стрит, хотя Энн предлагал сходить в ресторан или потанцевать. Находиться с Биллом наедине в последнее время стало почти невозможно.  
Они остались дома, и после ужина, за которым Билл говорил исключительно о себе, постоянно вздрагивал и оглядывался, как будто чего-то ждал, сразу отправились в постель. Там тоже как-то не всё сложилось. Энн подумала, что утром выгонит его к чертям, на этот раз уже точно навсегда, и уснула, приняв тайком от Билла, пока была в ванной, убойную дозу снотворного.   
Её разбудил телефонный звонок. Билл в это время до сих пор не спал.  
На часах было три часа ночи, звонили из Цирка. Джерри Эстерби никогда Энн не нравился, а уж после того, как он поинтересовался, не знает ли она, где находится Билл, без угрызений совести она сказала, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия и бросила трубку.   
Когда она вернулась в спальню, Билл уже стоял в дверях. Никогда в жизни Энн не видела его таким. Лицо его было белым, как полотно, он выглядел как человек, по неосторожности совершивший убийство и непонимающе рассматривающий своим окровавленные руки. В его взгляде было столько муки, боли, страха и искреннего раскаяния, Энн передалась какая-то часть захлестнувших его эмоций. Он стоял, сжав зубы, не в силах ничего сказать. Он определённо знал, что произошло, и произошла какая-то катастрофа.  
Энн первой нарушила молчание:   
– Искали Джорджа, а потом спросили, не знаю ли я, где находишься ты. В Цирке случилось что-то важное. Наверное, тебе лучше поехать.  
Билл смог кое-как собраться, даже улыбнулся, целуя её на прощание, и за дверь вышел профессионал с трезвой головой, а не человек с трясущимися руками, которого Энн только что видела перед собой.   
Той ночью снова заснуть не получилось, несмотря на принятое снотворное. Она до самого утра смотрела телевизор, ожидая сообщения о начале третьей мировой войны или чего-то подобного, а когда выходила на кухню, чтобы вскипятить чайник, нервно крутила колёсико радиоприёмника.  
К утру война не началась. В Лондоне загорелась текстильная фабрика, в Японии произошло землетрясение, в Америке расстреляли мирную демонстрацию активистов, на Бали умер какой-то шейх. Ничего из этого не могло потрясти Билла до такой степени.  
В течении следующей пары дней он не звонил и никаким образом не давал о себе знать. Джорджа всё ещё не было в Лондоне, поэтому у Энн не было возможности узнать, что произошло в ту злополучную ночь.  
Через пару дней во всех газетах вышла заметка, в которой сообщалось, что на чешской территории был пойман английский шпион. Перси Аллелайн в официальном заявлении говорил, что операция «Свидетель» стала самым позорным провалом за всю историю существования Цирка. Энн рассудила, что если бы раскрыли Джорджа, ей бы сообщили, и передумала падать в обморок.

***

Когда подошла к концу его берлинская командировка, Джордж из Хитроу поехал сразу в Цирк и вернулся только на следующий день постаревшим лет на пять. Энн сразу же набросилась на него с вопросами.

\- Кто-то из наших? Питер? Только не говори, что это Питер... Прошу, Джордж, не молчи.

Это был не Питер. Он с двадцати лет занимался Бельгией, Францией и их соседями, поэтому никак не должен был оказаться на задании в Праге. Но кто ещё мог вызвать такое страдание на лице Джорджа?

\- Джим Придо, - ответил он, не глядя Энн в глаза.

Как будто трухлявая балка, давно раскачивающаяся над головой, наконец, свалилась и сшибла её с ног. 

\- Господи... Он мёртв?

\- Нет.

\- Его же взяли чехи, правильно? - Она испытала странное, истерическое возбуждение, и принялась заламывать руки. - Вы можете за неделю разнести всю чешскую разведку. 

При желании они могли сровнять с землёй саму Чехословакию, не то что их разведку. При желании.

Джордж молчал, как будто не мог разжать челюсть, чтобы сказать то, что должен.

\- Русские.

Это значило одно - что лучше бы Джиму быть мёртвым, и никаких шансов на благоприятный исход.

\- Но ты же всё равно можешь что-нибудь сделать! Джордж, я знаю, что у тебя есть связи...

\- Связи? - впервые Джордж посмотрел на неё, как но идиотку. - У меня есть связи, чтобы вытащить пьяного до зелёных чертей Рикки Тарра из норвежского полицейского участка, куда он угодил за мелкое хулиганство, но... Ты видимо не понимаешь масштаба произошедшего. Один из руководителей Цирка попался с поличным, наша агентура в Восточной Европе срублена на корню. Что я могу сделать?

Энн задело упоминание о Джиме как об "одном из руководителей Цирка", без имени, как будто не было тех двадцати с лишним лет дружбы, общей работы и так далее, как будто речь шла о каком-то совершенно постороннем человеке.

Ей захотелось сделать Джорджу больно в ответ.

\- Уверена, что Билл не сидит на месте.

\- Это точно, - устало сказал Джордж, - наш Билл никогда не умел усидеть на одном месте.

Его лицо было таким печальным, измождённым и родным, что Энн решила прекратить этот бессмысленный спор, но только она открыла рот, чтобы примириться, Джордж опередил её. Он снял очки, чтобы не видеть её лица, и, ссутулившись ещё сильнее, чем обычно, произнёс:

\- Одного не понимаю. С чего вдруг подобный интерес к судьбе Джима? Не то что бы вы разговаривали в последнюю пару лет. Не припомню также, чтобы ты особенно часто упоминала его в разговорах.

Энн будто обожгло.

Дальше было хуже. Казалось, что у них под ногами разверзлась адская бездна, и всё, что было дорого Энн, улетело прямиком в пекло. Операция "Свидетель" ставила под сомнение компетентность всей верхушки Цирка, поэтому кто-то должен был за это ответить. Поскольку свалить всю вину на исполнителя не представлялось возможным, ввиду отсутствия самого исполнителя в пределах досягаемости, уволили (хотя точнее было бы использовать слово "свергли") Контроля, за ним на пенсию вышли Джордж, ничего не знавший об операции Джима до того, как разразился скандал, и Конни, которая к "Свидетелю" не могла иметь никакого отношения - Чехия не входила в её компетенцию.

Начался самый ужасный период в жизни четы Смайли. Лишенный любимой работы, Джордж превратился в комнатное растение, его ничего не интересовало. Энн злилась на него, сама переживала, злилась на себя и болела. Восстанавливать отношения они отправились в привычный Корнуолл, чтобы заодно подлечить её кашель, разразившийся с новой силой.

Билл так и не объявился, не ответил ни на один телефонный звонок. Энн запретила себе даже думать о нём, как будто он умер - всё, нет больше такого человека.

***

Контроль скончался через месяц после выхода на пенсию. Смерть настигла его в больнице, где он одиноко догорал, как жалкий, позабытый всеми огарок свечи. Эта новость никого не удивила - Контроль был стар и болен - но стала определённой вехой в истории Цирка, старая разведка, известная на весь мир, умерла вместе с ним.

Похороны и поминки были тоскливыми, мрачными, усопшему на том свете точно не нравилось. Он бы, конечно, обвинил во всём Перси и потребовал принести больше хереса, хотя Перси виноват не был. Дело было в том, что давно накапливающаяся паранойя достигла своего апогея: врагов видели в ближайших друзьях, каждый боялся, что новое начальство уволит его следующим. Некоторые из них были правы.

У Джери Уэстерби дёргался глаз, он, видимо, не мог отойти от той ужасной ночи, на которую выпало его дежурство. Джордж не выходил из оцепенения даже когда читал прощальную речь. Рой Бланд напился первым. Конни не отнимала помятого и мокрого платка от лица. Зато Перси Алеллайн сиял, как начищенный медяк, постоянно хмуря брови, чтобы скрыть своё ликование, а Билл всё хлопал Питера по плечу, подливая ему в рюмку коньяка. Перси можно было понять, двадцать лет он ежедневно терпел унижения Контроля, и вот, наконец, он занял место своего обидчика.

\- Может ли оказаться, что Контроля убили или не убили, а скажем, помогли отойти в мир иной? - спросила Энн у Тоби Эстерхейзи. Он, безусловно, не был самым осведомленным, зато точно самым безобидным.

Тоби заливисто рассмеялся, не вынимая трубки изо рта.

\- Это вам муж сказал?

\- Ничего подобного. С чего вы взяли?

\- Да ну бросьте, у них вместе с Контролем голова была забита теориями заговора вместо того, чтобы руководить Цирком нормально. Если бы не их паранойя, Джим Придо...

Тут Эстерхейзи замолчал.

\- А впрочем, Придо сам виноват, нечего было с ними в бирюльки играть и исполнять глупые приказы. Это в его любимой армии можно только слушать и маршировать строем, а у нас своей головой надо изредка думать.

Энн посмотрела на Билла, чтобы понять, слышал ли она тираду Эстерхейзи. Подперев подбородок рукой, Билл делал вид, что интересуется рассказом уже порядком раскрасневшегося Питера, и только по сжатым губам и напряжённой челюсти Энн поняла, что всё он слышал. Будь на его месте Джим, разбил бы бутылку об голову Эстерхейзи. Или не разбил, но сказал бы заткнуться таким тоном, что Тоби замолчал на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Всё же Джим был лучшей половиной Билла.

\- Да что вы такое говорите, Тоби. По-моему, хватит с вас вина, а то, смотрите, завтра проснётесь и пожалеете о сказанном в запале. 

Ей бы тоже не помешало быть чуть более похожей на Джима. 

Весь день Билл избегал Энн, как мог, ни разу не оставшись с ней наедине, не обмолвившись и дюжиной слов. Он не выглядел подавленным, убитым горем, на него, напротив, явно напала нервическая жажда деятельности.

Перед тем, как уйти вслед за Джорджем, почувствовавшим себя нехорошо, Энн заметила, что Билл отвёл Тоби Эстерхейзи в сторону, сказал ему что-то, отчего он тут же вздрогнул, сжался, и как будто стал меньше ростом. Тоби попытался ответить, но Билл его резко перебил, и он совсем сник.

Следующие дни, плавно перетекающие в недели, Энн мысленно не могла покинуть те мрачные, тревожные поминки, как будто она и не выходила из душного помещения, переполненного людьми, которые живут в постоянном страхе.

Её преследовала навязчивая мысль о том, что пока она занимается своими обычными делами, где-то далеко, за много тысяч километров, Джима пытают в русской тюрьме. Когда она ела, ходила на примерку в ателье, как только просыпалась, и перед тем, как засыпать, Энн думала о том, что сейчас происходит с Джимом, и не могла взять в толк, как остальные преспокойненько продолжают жить, когда с их другом происходит нечто столь ужасающее.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
За одним из унылых молчаливых ужинов, которые вошли у них в привычку, Джордж прочистил горло, перед тем как сказать:  
– Джим Придо жив и вернулся в Англию. Подумал, ты захочешь узнать.  
Аппетит вмиг покинул Энн, почему-то эта новость не обрадовала её, а вызвала беспокойство.  
– Русские отпустили его?   
– По всей видимости.  
– Но это же невозможно.  
– Невозможно, – спокойно подтвердил Джордж.  
– Но как тогда..?  
Его могли перевербовать и отослать обратно, но как Энн не пыталась, она не могла представить Джима двойным агентом. Он бы повесился в тюремной камере, но не стал работать на КГБ.   
– Самая распространённая версия – Джим сдал всю агентуру в Чехословакии ради свободы.  
– Этого не может быть... Джордж, это неправда. Это же Джим! Джордж, ты же знаешь, что Джим не мог.  
– Все до последнего агента расстреляны.   
– Ты, Джордж, ты в это веришь?  
Энн схватила его за руку и дёрнула на себя, пытаясь встряхнуть, чтобы только он вышел из этого безразличного, тупого оцепенения.   
– Нет, нет, конечно, – сказал он рассеяно, убирая руку и мгновенно уходя ещё глубже в себя, как будто он знал, что правда ещё хуже и не хотел об этом думать, чтобы не причинять боли ни себе, ни ей.   
– Что тогда? – Энн не собиралась сдаваться. Ей было жизненно необходимо разобраться.  
– Никто не знает.   
Джордж отложил приборы. Вилка звякнула о край тарелки. В прихожей зазвонил телефон, но Джордж его, как обычно не услышал, а Энн не хотело отвечать, пока не докопалась до правды. Тем более что звонила выделенная линия, по которой она связывалась с не очень важными любовниками.   
– Его вытащил Билл?  
– Не знаю. Сколько нужно это повторить?! – он почти повысил голос. – Извини.   
Билл не имел возможности совершить нечто подобное, он не владел магией, в конце концов, но он должен был попытаться. Вдруг у него получилось?   
Нет, невозможно. Энн закусила губу, напрочь позабыв об ужине. Забавно, ведь когда-то ей казалось, что Биллу подвластно всё, что угодно.  
  
***  
Перед тем, как взять неприступный бастион Билла Хейдона, Энн решила поговорить с Конни. Раз её уволили, она что-то да должна знать, но ничем хорошим эта идея не обернулась. Голос Конни был неузнаваемым, она то ли много пила, то ли сильно болела, а возможно, что и то, и другое сразу, а плохая связь в телефонной будке глушила её голос ещё сильнее.   
– Забудь, Энн, всё кончено, – говорила Конни между всхлипами. – И ты в этом виновата, ты внесла смуту. Несчастный Джордж, ты его погубила.   
– Не пори чушь.  
– Мои бедные мальчики, бедные мои мальчики.  
– Они не твои мальчики, Конни, и никогда не были твоими. Все эти годы ты жила в придуманном мире, хоть на старости лет разуй глаза.  
Дура ты несчастная, думала Энн; сейчас ей была важна правда, а не бредни спятившей старухи. Энн вспомнила «любовника» Конни по имени Алекс, который на самом деле оказался Алексеем Поляковым, записи которого Конни слушала ночи напролёт. Всю жизнь она прожила во власти иллюзий.   
С возрастом Энн начала понимать, что иначе в этом деле никак, они все придумывали себе какую-то сказку и жили в ней, пока не случалась трагедия.   
– Дура ты, Энн, – сказала Конни внезапно прояснившимся голосом. – О Боже, какая же ты дура. Это я жила в придуманном мире? Я?.. Надеюсь, ты никогда ничего не поймёшь.  
Энн бросила трубку. Ещё одного человека она собиралась вычеркнуть из своей жизни.

В Корнуолле становилось холодно, с гор дул ледяной ветер. Иногда по ночам было невозможно заснуть из-за плохого отопления, а горячая вода пропадала с тревожащей регулярностью. Энн стала скучать по Лондону, где развлечения отвлекали от тяжёлых мыслей.  
В Лондоне её никто не ждал, кроме тех людей, которых не ждала она. У Джорджа тоже не намечалось никаких дел. Наступило время поиска проблем, как Энн это называла. Джордж был недоволен садовником, который слишком громко пилил ветки деревьев по утрам, а сама Энн пилила кухарку, экономящую на продуктах. Вспомнились старые обиды, к ним прибавились новые.  
Энн ничего не рассказывала Джорджу о своих поисках истины, Джордж перестал делиться с ней своими мыслями вовсе. Она говорила с ним о Билле, требовала забыть об этом человеке, как о страшном сне, похоронить любую память о нём, но Джордж понял это по своему, и Энн стала ещё более одержима.   
Чтобы занять время, она ездила в гости к подругам, которые потеплели к ней с тех пор, как она поддержала вышедшего на пенсию мужа вместо того, чтобы слинять с очередным любовником. Благопристойные приёмы, на которых говорили об образовании детей, удачном замужестве дочерей и новых рецептах кровяного пудинга, быстро Энн наскучили. Дети и пудинги одинаково мало интересовали её. В результате она всё чаще стала наведываться к тем подругам, которые как раз-таки поощряли походы налево.  
Но ничто не помогало забыть.   
Она прозванивала по всем известным ей телефонам. Секретарша Билла стояла насмерть, отлично поставленным голосом сообщая, что шеф занят, Джен, последняя пассия Билла, та самая скульпторша, бросала трубку, а в фамильном доме Хейдонов было глухо – хозяин давно там не жил.   
Через месяц или около того Биллу надоело скрываться, и он всё-таки соизволил ответить. На любую реплику Энн он говорил, что сильно занят, а на осторожное упоминание о Джиме – замолчал. Если бы не громкие голоса на том конце трубке, Энн подумала бы, что связь прервалась.  
– Да, да, ужасно, но работа у нас такая, – ровным тоном сказал Билл после долгой паузы, – с кем угодно могло произойти.   
Она в ужасе бросила трубку, которую не могла больше держать, как отвратительное насекомое. Пока она сидела в одной позе и смотрела в одну точку, к ней пришла следующая ужасная идея.

***  
Квартира, в которой Энн оказалась по воле своей глупости, была безвкусной и откровенно неуютной, несмотря на старательно создаваемый хозяйкой налёт богемного шика. Неужели Билл жил в подобном месте? Впрочем, Энн тоже прожила свою взрослую жизнь не в тех условиях, к которым её приучили в детстве. Они с Биллом были рождены для другого мира – может быть, от этого все несчастья?  
– Вы думаете, вы одна такая? – спросила Джен, к которой Энн пришла, чтобы расспросить о Билле.   
– Что? – переспросила Энн. Вопроса она не услышала, потому что не могла оторвать взгляда от ребёнка на руках у девушки, гадая, от Билла он или нет. Пухлые ножки, круглый ротик, пускающий слюни, и неосознанное выражение блестящих тёмных глаз гипнотизировали.   
– Не первая чокнутая бывшая, которая пришла с угрозами, но знайте, дамочка, я не боюсь.   
Безэмоциональное, блёклое лицо Джен выражало не злость, решительность или бесстрашие, а скуку.   
– Я не...  
Энн подумала сказать, что не бывшая, но поняла, что это не совсем так, и передумала. Насчёт «чокнутой» она тоже не была уже столь уверенна.  
В общем, Джен ничего не знала, совсем ничего. Энн даже позавидовала её блаженному неведению.  
Морячок-Боб, найти которого оказалось значительно сложнее, чем Джен, жил в грязной, захламленной халупе. Страшно было переступать порог, не то что присаживаться на диван или дотрагиваться до чего-либо, но Энн стойко выдержала это испытание. Сам Боб выглядел достаточно нелепо – его ангельское, удивительно красивое лицо не вязалось с коренастым, плотно сбитым телом в перепачканной, потрёпанной одежде.   
– Что вам всем от меня нужно? – спросил он скрипучим хриплым голосом.   
– Нам всем? – переспросила Энн.   
– Эта мымра с рожей, как у мороженной рыбы, – ответил Боб, уперев руки в бока.   
Несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, Энн не могла не оценить, насколько точно юноша описал Джен. Дальше он весьма красочно рассказал, почему женщины – истеричные требовательные бляди, а их половые органы просто-напросто чудовищны. Чтобы прекратить этот словестный поток и уйти поскорее, Энн спросила, когда они в последний раз виделись с Биллом, и не было ли в его поведении чего-то странного, как будто он пережил страшную потерю, например.   
– Мы виделись вчера, и он был счастлив, – гордо сказал Боб.  
Ну да, конечно, с чего бы ему не быть счастливым?  
Происходящее – слова, лица, чужие дома – казалось чем-то искусственным, аляповатой декорацией. Энн не заметила, когда в её сознании произошёл разрыв с реальностью. Она уже не была уверена, что знает, зачем делает всё это, зачем ищет ответ на вопрос, суть которого она позабыла. Была ли она той самой чокнутой бывшей с паранойей, или действительно происходило что-то плохое? В смысле ещё хуже, чем не первый взгляд.  
  
***  
В одну из своих вылазок, на вокзале в Манчестере Энн столкнулась с Питером Гиллемом. Лицо у него было таким, будто он сидел на лимонной диете уже несколько месяцев, но причёска и костюм пребывали в идеальном состоянии, хоть на свидание иди. Ничего удивительного, ему было, у кого учиться.   
Последнее, что Энн слышала о Питере – его головокружительное повышение. После провала «Свидетеля» и смерти Контроля он занял должность Джима, возглавив «головорезов». Очевидно, что не без протекции.  
– Есть какие-нибудь новости, касающиеся..? – спросила Энн.   
Она выпытывала у Джорджа, где находится Джим, но он либо действительно не знал, либо молчал, как партизан.   
– Простите, миссис Смайли, – сказал Питер с очаровательной, но вымученной улыбкой, – но я не могу говорить с вами о работе.  
– Брось, Питер. Мне необходимо знать.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу.  
– Признаться, мне не сообщают ничего важного в последнее время. Весь Цирк знает, что я человек мистера Смайли. И ещё эта ситуация с Тарром.   
С Рикки вечно что-то происходило, а Питеру вечно за него попадало, это было в норме вещей, но никогда ещё причуды Рикки не сказывались на карьере Питера, а теперь видимо час расплаты настал, и он не до конца осознал своё положение. Золотой мальчик, всеобщий любимец, он не привык к подобному холодку с вершины Цирка. Прежде за любую выходку Рикки Билл трепал Питера за щёчку, фигурально выражаясь, и грозил пальцем со своей лучшей улыбочкой, и вот, наконец, Рикки оказался не в то время, не в том месте, и Питер пошёл ко дну вместе с ним.   
Энн с Питером нашли свободный столик в привокзальном кафе и заказали по чашке невкусного кофе.   
– Рассказывай дальше. Что там случилось с Рикки? – поинтересовалась Энн.   
– Сбежал, – произнёс Питер сквозь сжатые зубы.   
– Как сбежал?  
– Перестал выходить на связь во время задания. Считается, что он перебежчик, говорят даже, что именно Тарр подставил... вы сами понимаете, кого я имею в виду.   
Всё это было так страшно – неопределённые местоимения вместо имени, которое они все помнили, чёрт бы их побрал, шёпот и деланное безразличие, как будто человека не существовало вовсе или всё же существовал, но не был ни с кем близок и ни чем особенно не отличился, просто какой-то человек.   
Энн отлично знала, как происходит процедура зачистки: опустошается квартира, уничтожаются личные вещи, вымарывается любое упоминание из документов. От человека ничего не остаётся. Вот он был, и вот его не стало.   
Только теперь она поняла всю обречённость положения Джима и Билла, которая висела над ними с самого начала, им не были доступны самые обычные вещи, о которых даже не задумывались остальные, – письма, фотографии. Они были лишены любой памяти, у них не оставалось ничего друг от друга.   
– Так почему же тебя повысили? – спросила Энн, чтобы что-то сказать.  
– Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе. – Питер натянуто улыбнулся. – Но это не имеет значения. В конце концов, никто и не вспомнит, как я оказался на том месте, на котором оказался. Жаль только, что мне никогда не сравниться с моими предшественниками.   
Энн хотела сказать ему, что в Цирке никогда и ничего не забывается, но передумала. Питер был достаточно умён, чтобы это понимать. Она слабо улыбнулась фразе про «предшественников», потому что сказано это было ради того, чтобы сделать Энн приятное. Ей не было приятно.   
А потом её осенило.  
– Джима подставили?  
– Это, правда, не лучшая тема для разговора.   
На лице у растерянного Питера появилось то же самое выражение, что Энн заметила у Джорджа, когда он отказывался говорить о провалившейся операции «Свидетель» – остекленевший, погруженный в себя взгляд, нахмуренные брови и чуть приоткрытый рот, как от удивления. Они оба что-то знали, но не хотели признаваться в этом даже самим себе.  
Всё оказалось так просто. Так просто и так страшно. Энн готова была продать душу, чтобы вернуться на день назад и никогда не разговаривать с Питером.   
У Рикки не могло быть доступа к этой информации. Об операции «Свидетель» не знал даже Джордж, правая рука Контроля, не знали Алеллайн, Эстерхейзи и Бланд. Никто, кроме Контроля и Джима. Как мог узнать простой «головорез», находящийся на другом конце света?   
Он и не знал, зато знал кое-кто другой.   
В воображении Энн видела, как невиновного Рикки расстреливают за предательство, как он оседает по стене, как синеет его приятное, простецкое лицо. Точно так же, как неудачливый грабитель в Буэнос-Айресе.   
Всё встало на свои места: внезапное возвращение Билла в её жизнь, обречённо напуганный Джим за день до перестрелки и его звонки Биллу, та самая ночь, которую Билл настаивал провести на Бауйотер-стрит, его белое лицо, когда прозвонил телефон, его отстранённость, звонки без ответа и грубость, волшебное, невозможное, освобождение Джима из русского плена. Эти бессмысленные куски пазла выстроились в общую картину, ужасающую в своей простоте и очевидности.   
Конни была права. Какая же она дура. В руках Энн, только в её, ни в чьих других, находились доказательства произошедшего, но она отказывалась видеть.   
Она не могла сидеть на месте.   
– Мне надо идти.  
– Вы разве не едете в Лондон? – обескураженно спросил Питер, поднимаясь вслед за ней.   
– Точно, я еду в Лондон, – растерянно ответила Энн и снова села.   
В Лондон или нет, теперь уже это не имело никакого значения.   
Не помня, как прошла ночь и наступил день, как она доехала до Лондона, как взяла кэб до Байуотер-стрит, Энн очнулась от шока ближе к вечеру, когда нашла билеты в театр. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, она стала собираться с одержимой тщательностью. В тот вечер она выглядела лучше, чем в восемнадцать.  
На сцене пел юноша с приятным мужественным лицом и неземным тенором. Во время антракта, не раздумывая ни секунды, Энн двинулась в гримёрку к главной звезде. Там горело много лампочек и было очень жарко.   
Через пару дней Йен – ему недавно исполнилось двадцать шесть, он ещё не всё видел в этой жизни, и очень хотел восстановить пробелы – был готов бежать с ней на край света, но она попросила отвезти к нему домой, который, как выяснилось, находился в Иммингеме. Где вообще этот Имменгем? Но это и не важно – чем дальше, тем лучше.   
Джорджу досталась путанная записка, которая ничего толком не объясняла.   
Она снова сбежала, как можно дальше, лишь бы не там, лишь бы не в том доме, где всё ещё гремело эхо телефонного звонка, который теперь звучал как выстрел. Энн очень хорошо умела отрицать, чем она и планировала заниматься дальше.   
Наверное, точно также скрывался от неё Билл после тех страшных событий, потому что боялся выдать себя чем-нибудь, потому что сорок лет прошло, но она всё та же леди Энн в дурацкой жёлтой шляпке, та же самая девчонка, которой он рассказывал по ночам о своих бесконечных влюблённостях и двойках по математике. А может быль, это она себе придумала, и Биллу наплевать было на неё, просто она отыграла свою роль в его гениальном спектакле.


	12. Chapter 12

1971  
  
Лет, примерно, в двадцать восемь Энн завела себе записную книжку, которая по своей природе должна была покоиться в самых укромных местах, надёжно спрятанной от Джорджа, но благодаря безалаберности своей хозяйки она вечно валялась на самом видном месте. Первая десятка (парад самых больших любовей) в этом блокноте время от времени менялась, но если задаться целью, то получилось бы вычислить золотой состав. Так вот Йен-тенор не вошёл бы ни в один из них, ни в золотой, ни в серебряный, ни даже в какой-нибудь оловянно-деревянный.  
Когда-то у Энн уже был любовник с таким именем, и Джордж говорил, что «Йен» похоже не блеяние овцы – «ии-ээ-н, тьфу».   
Помимо неблагозвучности имени, Йен обладал рядом других недостатков, значительно более существенных. И если Энн в своём солидном возрасте имела достаточно мудрости, чтобы на женоподобность, и склочный характер, то проблемы материального характера печалили её куда больше. Дом в Иммингеме оказался именно тем, что представляется, когда кто-то произносит «дом в Иммингеме»: отопление скончалось в феврале, горячую воду отключили в середине марта, а сбежавшая впопыхах Энн взяла с собой преступно мало тёплых вещей.  
По ночам от холода она мучилась кошмарами. Ей снилось, что Билл запирает её в огромной морозильной камере, снился непроходимый северный лес в Сибири и промёрзшие подвалы Лубянки, в которых Билл молотком разбивал Джиму пальцы, аккуратно по одной фаланге за раз, а Джим брал его лицо в свои изуродованные руки и нежно целовал в переносицу, прямо между глаз.   
Как всегда в таких ситуациях, она стала звонить Джорджу, её стареющему рыцарю без страха и упрёка, чтобы тот помог, поддержал, спас. Их домашний телефон отзывался длинными гудками, а женщина, помогавшая по хозяйству, не видела работодателя вот уже целую дюжину дней. Несмотря на лёгкую тревогу, Энн понимала, что не может требовать от мужа, которого оставила, чтобы он сидел дома и смиренно дожидался.  
Когда в её иммингемском прибежище зазвонил телефон, Энн пила горячий пунш из большой кружки, кутаясь в плед.  
– Миссис Смайли, доброго утречка.  
Она никому, даже родителям, не давала этот номер, поэтому было странно, что спрашивали её. Голос, конечно, казался знакомым. Обычно Йену звонили дружки или его идиот-агент.   
– ... Это Генри, – сказали в трубке.  
Энн знала такое количество Генри, что из них можно было составить небольшую армию, достаточную для захвата, скажем, Лихтенштейна.  
– ... Генри Лейкон, – раздалось после недолгого молчания.  
Это объясняло, откуда у кого-то из её знакомых номер телефона, находящегося у чёрта на куличиках.  
– Слушаю вас, мистер Лейкон.  
– Как поживаете?  
Дальше последовал бессмысленный обмен любезностями, из которого Энн почерпнула, что замминистра так и не бросила жена, хотя давно стоило, и то, что дочь Лейкона преуспевает в верховой езде.  
– Настоятельно рекомендую воздержаться от контактов с Джорджем, – после пяти минут светской беседы он перешёл к делу. – Когда ситуация проясниться, он сам с вами свяжется.  
– С ним всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила Энн.  
– Лучше, чем было до.  
– Вы можете гарантировать, что так оно и будет?  
– Разве может это гарантировать кто-то, кроме Господа Бога?   
  
***   
Джордж влип в историю на старости лет, и виноват в этом был Лейкон, который соблазнил его возможностью разгадать загадку века, почувствовать себя самым умным. Энн со дня свадьбы боялась, что любопытство сведёт Джорджа в могилу, и вот, пожалуйста, выйдя на пенсию, её благочестивый муженёк пустился во все тяжкие, да так, что ей лично звонит замминистра.  
Тем не менее, живой и здоровый Джордж объявился через какое-то время, как Лейкон и обещал. Его голос по телефону звучал одновременно радостно и беспокойно. Загадку свою, значит, он разгадал, но в процессе открылось нечто такое, что он бы предпочёл не трогать и палкой с расстояния в пару метров.  
Счастливая оттого, что можно, наконец, уехать из Имменгема, где в недоумении, что он сделал не так, остался Йен, починивший ради неё отопление, Энн ждала в своей видавшей виде машине, включив радиатор и приёмник на полную. Джордж опаздывал.   
Дождь лил стеной, когда, напугав её до полусмерти, Джордж открыл дверь. Он поцеловал Энн в висок и тяжело сел рядом.   
Они молчали, пока Энн выключала приёмник, стряхивала воду с сидения, готовясь услышать то самое нечто.  
– Билл умер, – сказал Джордж. Наверное, он долго думал, как преподнести эту новость, но не нашёл ничего лучше, чем сказать напрямую.   
– Его убили?  
– Да... – Джордж тяжело выдохнул. – Он всё это время работал на КГБ, с самого начала.   
Энн молчала. Её много лет учили правилам поведения в любых ситуациях, но сейчас она не знала, как реагировать. Что полагалось говорить? Что она не может поверить? Как раз-таки очень даже может, увы.   
– Ты в порядке?  
– Как его убили?  
– Сломали шею. Это произошло ночью в Саррате, где он ждал отъезда в Москву, – сказал Джордж тихо и не глядя ей в лицо.   
– Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?  
Это не могли быть агенты британских спецслужб, они бы подождали переправки, чтобы русским было сложнее подкопаться. Это могли быть русские, но...  
– Знаю, – ответил Джордж.   
Она знала тоже. Слишком интимный способ убийства, к тому же сопряжённый с бессмысленной опасностью – Билл должен был сопротивляться, а уж сопротивляться он умел на славу. Везде остались бы улики. Куда удобнее тысяча других способов убийства.   
– Следы борьбы?  
Джордж покачал головой.   
Она вспомнила огромные ладони Джима. Какого это умирать от рук, которые ещё совсем недавно обнимали тебя. Наверняка, Билл посчитал это в достаточной степени драматичным – как в одном из тех длинных русских романов, где все мучаются и в конце умирают от любви или от безумия.   
– Энн, ты точно в порядке? – спросил Джордж ещё раз.  
– Он заслуживал смерти.  
Да, но он не заслуживал такой смерти. Он должен был подохнуть в одиночестве старым и больным, разочаровавшимся в том идеале, ради которого он предал всё и всех, а не на руках у любимого человека, чувствуя себя победителем.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, Конни оказалась права. А ведь мы её не верили.  
– Конни знала?  
– Она первая заговорила о предателе. В архивах Конни давно пылились записи разговоров Алексей Полякова, и она подозревала, что Поляков связан с кем-то из наших. Мы все думали, что она потеряла хватку.   
В глубине души Энн тоже чувствовала. И знала, что чувствуют другие: видела в больных, усталых глазах Джима, считывала по бессоннице мужа и его внезапному безразличию к работе. Это предательство уничтожило их всех, они растворились в нём без остатка. Боже, Билл причинил им столько боли. Энн злилась на него, так сильно, как злятся только на самих себя, или на самых близких, как на своего непутёвого, но любимого брата, которым он на самом деле и являлся.   
– Поедем домой, Джордж, я так устала от чужих мест.   
  
***   
Позже Джордж поведал ей историю целиком: про "Чёрную магию" и Мерлина, про жестянщика, портного и остальных, про зажигалку и Карлу, про подозрения министра с Лейконом, безрассудную смелость Рикки и Питера, который ходил по лезвию, про школу Джима и воспоминания Джерри Уэстэрби о своём роковом дежурстве, даже по последнюю беседу с Биллом в Саррате.  
Наверняка, Джордж смягчал и замалчивал некоторые детали, но у Энн сложилась общая картина.   
– А что с Рикки? – спросила она первым делом.  
– Ах да, Рикки, это чрезвычайно интересная история: он встретил девушку.  
Джордж сразу оживился.  
– И что?  
– Ну как что – влюбился.  
– Поэтому год скрывался от всей британской разведки?  
– Девушка была советской шпионкой.  
Ну а разве могло быть иначе? Рикки всегда тянуло туда, куда не следовало, он как ребёнок, засовывающий пальцы в розетку. Рикки Тарра определённо следовало поставить в угол за плохое поведение и лишить сладостей, пока не поумнеет. Спросите Джима Придо – он в подробностях расскажет, почему не стоит влюбляться в советских шпионов.  
– Она знала предателя, но называть его имя Рикки отказывалась, слишком рискованно, поэтому настойчиво просила встречи с Перси, но, как ты понимаешь, между Перси и связными всегда находился Билл, который очень удачно не допускал до ушей и глаз Перси опасную информацию.   
– Что с ней стало?  
Джордж пожал плечами.  
– Расстреляли.   
Следующий вопрос Энн откладывала, сколько могла.   
– Билл говорил что-нибудь обо мне?  
– Нет.  
Она ни секунды не была образцовой женой, но за двадцать пять лет брака Энн научилась понимать, когда Джордж лжёт. Он не стал бы недоговаривать ради пустой ревности к мёртвому человеку, он молчал потому, что берёг Энн. Значит, Билл сказал что-то такое, что могло бы причинит Энн боль. Она не стала докапываться до правды, хотя могла бы, Джордж выложил бы ей всё, если очень попросить.   
– Джордж, мой милый Джордж, ты последний настоящий мужчина на этом проклятом острове.   
В тысячный раз уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в некролог, Энн плакала. Несмотря на то, что Билл был мёртв для неё много лет, она оплакивала его. Не великого шпиона и не предателя, а мальчишку, который мечтал сделать мир лучше, которого не знал никто из оставшихся в живых, даже Джим. Она оплакивала своего давно потерянного брата.  
  
***  
Через месяц после официальной публикации о скандале в верхушке Цирка, лорд Эндрю слёг с сердечным приступом, он не мог пережить позора, который Билл навлёк ни их семью. Он всё твердил, что, дескать, хорошо, что сестра с мужем не дожили до сего дня. Джордж тоже слышать не мог о Билле, фанатично уничтожая любые воспоминания о предателе из своего дома, из Цирка, но, главное, из своей головы. Последнее, безусловно, было сложнее всего. Однажды он признался, что каждый раз, глядя в лицо Энн, он видит Билла.  
Даже после того, как Билл упокоился на советской земле, за тысячи километров от них, он всё равно остался где-то рядом, всегда за спиной, в отражении в зеркале, как призрак своего предательства. Он продолжал разрушать их брак, продолжал делать Энн несчастной.   
Что же, Джордж получил свой трон, Питер – парижское отделение Цирка, Конни – орден Британской империи, Билл – звание Героя Советского Союза посмертно, и даже Джим теперь имел новую жизнь, далеко от всего этого, только Энн не досталось ничего.   
Первое время она боялась услышать страшные новости о Джиме, он мог что-то сделать собой после всего случившегося, но потом она перестала нервничать. Кто знает, может быть, ему стало лучше, после того, как всё это закончилось. Им всем когда-то должно стать легче, как после тяжёлой болезни, которая, наконец, закончилась, оставив лишь слабость и горький привкус во рту.   
Прошло достаточно дней, недель, даже месяцев, прежде чем Энн осознала главную несостыковку в истории, которую рассказал Джордж. Несмотря на то, что он запрещал разговаривать с ним о Билле, Энн спросила:   
– Как Билл узнал о считалке?  
– Что? – Джордж начал протирать очки, делая вид, что не расслышал вопроса.   
– Кто сказал Биллу о считалке?  
– Ах, ну да, Джим ему сказал. Джим предупредил его.   
– Просто ты упустил эту часть истории, когда пересказывал свою беседу с Джимом.  
– Джим мне этого не говорил, это Билл признался, что они виделись в ночь перед перестрелкой.   
Не говорил, значит... Джим, зная, что Джордж проводит важнейшее за всю историю Цирка расследование, утаил от него информацию, которая раскрыла бы личность предателя.   
Джордж, судящий о людях по своему образу и подобию, считал Джима Придо мучеником, которым он, несомненно, являлся, но Энн слишком хорошо помнила, как однажды она спросила у Джима, смог бы он предать страну ради любви. Как же, должно быть, он разочарован в себе. И если Билл предал страну по идеологическим мотивам, то Джим – совсем другое дело, он совершил то же предательство ради любви. О, великомученик Джим Придо, всю твою агентуру в Чехословакии поставили к стенке и расстреляли только потому, что ты любил Билла Хейдона сильнее, чем Англию.   
Она не могла судить его, ведь на совести каждого из них – свои предательства.


	13. Chapter 13

Эпилог

Её взгляд поймала и не хотела отпускать витрина шляпного салона. Подчиняясь внутреннему порыву, Энн зашла внутрь, будто какая-то потусторонняя сила тянула её туда. В магазине было просторно и светло – день выдался солнечным. Пылинки плавно оседали в лучах, отражающихся от стекла и хромированных стоек. Энн чувствовала волшебство так остро, совсем как в детстве, когда любой шляпник казался ей непременно безумцем, а имя её было вовсе не Энн, а Алиса.  
– Мэм, показать вам что-нибудь?   
Энн вздрогнула.  
– Да, спасибо. Покажите, пожалуйста, вот эту шляпку.  
– Жёлтую?   
– Именно её.   
– Отличный выбор, – похвалил продавец.  
Ужасный, на самом деле, выбор. Энн ходила по замкнутому кругу, в который сама же себя и загнала. Она купила шляпу – канареечного цвета, из плотной тафты, с широкими полями и короткой, невесомой светло-лимонной вуалью – потому что иначе осталась бы в магазине прикованной к полу.   
Это, конечно, была не та шляпка, которую она носила в двадцать восьмом, но разве что-то сохранилось с тех пор неизменным?  
На неё оглядывались на улицах, потому что женщины не носили больше таких больших головных уборов, разве что на скачках. Таксист сделал ей комплимент, в большей степени искренний, а не вымученный ради чаевых. Если бы Энн решилась спрыгнуть с крыши, она бы сделала это, несомненно, в этой самой шляпе.   
Автомобиль плавно, шурша гравием, подъехал к воротам с местами облупившейся краской на витых оловянных узорах. Плющ, вьющийся по забору, казался хищным животным, сожравшим всё, что попалось на его пути.   
Поместье пустовало. С тех пор, как разразился скандал, Оливия с детьми уехали из Англии, чтобы не подвергаться тому давлению, которое на них оказывали все, начиная от внутренней разведки и заканчивая простыми зеваками на улицах.   
Энн не была здесь вот уже около десяти лет, а ведь когда-то на этой мёртвой, высохшей земле устраивались шумные праздники, слышался детский смех и заразительный девичий лепет.   
Вопреки желанию Джорджа уничтожить воспоминания о прошлом, Энн погружалась в него всё глубже, это было лучшее время – более счастливое, беззаботное, полное надежд.  
Когда, по мнению Джорджа, боль утраты должна была поутихнуть, он спросил Энн, любила ли она Билла. Конечно, он не мог понять, что она потеряла Билла уже очень давно, и будет оплакивать до последнего вздоха. Эта боль останется с ней навсегда.  
– Он был моим братом, – ответила Энн.   
– Я ожидал не такого ответа.  
– Но это единственный ответ, который у меня есть.  
Она оплакивала его, читая некролог, на похоронах, которых не было, иногда без слёз, а порой со слезами, ничего не значащими, оплакивала Билла Хейдона, своего потерянного в юности брата, а не гениального шпиона и великого предателя. Потому что для него любые слёзы были водой, да и жалости он не заслуживал. Свою самую главную мечту он исполнил. Билл ведь мечтал войти в историю, что же, ему это удалось в полной мере – Величайший Предатель со времён Иуды Искариота.   
Они все могли написать новую притчу о том, как сладок был поцелуй Иуды. Быть может, Евангелие от Джеймса Придо спасёт парочку несчастных заблудших душ вроде Рикки и Ирины, его русской возлюбленной. «Не влюбляйтесь во врага», – написано там большими буквами во всю страницу. Как узнать, что враг – это враг? Ну, так вы уже знаете, просто откройте глаза и выключите сердце.   
Утопая каблуками в земле, Энн прошлась по знакомым садам, заросшим сорной травой, гулко прошагала по заброшенной оранжерее, заглянула в лес, где когда-то придумывались интереснейшие проказы, и остановилась на холме, где Билл впервые её поцеловал. Её самый первый поцелуй. Воспоминания были смутными, но оттого не менее горькими.   
Энн достала из сумочки старый полароидный снимок. Когда-то фотографий было три: одну забрала себе Конни, вторую взял Джим, а третья, которая по логике должна была оказаться у Билла, осела в ящиках секретера Энн.   
Снимок был вечным напоминанием, что осталось в Билле что-то человеческое, несмотря на... то, что он сделал. По всей видимости, он сам не хотел напоминаний о своей человечности, поэтому не забрал его себе. Биллу фотография казалась неудачной. Ещё бы, на третьем снимке он смотрел на Джима с любовью, граничащей с помешательством, его лицо выглядело чистым, молодым и абсолютно счастливым, как будто он был святым.   
Тот день отчётливо сохранился у Энн в памяти. Цирк разгромил Министерство в турнире по регби. День был промозглый, дождливый, поле быстро превратилось в кашу, но эйфория от победы завладела даже теми, кто не участвовал и не интересовался спортом. Перемазанные грязью, мокрые, смеющиеся, Билл и Джим обнимались, хлопая друг друга по спине, стояли, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Их счастье передавалось окружающим, все вокруг улыбались. Конни хлопотала вокруг них с фотоаппаратом, щёлкая, а после, размахивая полароидными снимками, чтобы лучше проявились.   
Это был последний раз, когда Энн видела их счастливыми. Это был последний раз, когда она сама была счастлива.  
Ржавую лопатку, взятую в оранжерее, она погрузила в середину холма. Через пару минут яма была достаточно глубокой, чтобы фотографию не вымыло первым же дождём.  
Кому-то это могло показаться глупым – взрослая женщина закапывает какой-то клочок бумаги в землю, но для Энн это были те самые похороны, которых не случилось вовремя, то самое физическое прощание, из-за отсутствия которого ныло сердце.  
Забрасывая яму землёй, Энн злилась на них на всех. Мужчины со своей политикой, кровожадные и по-детски жестокие, закончилась одна война, так они выдумали другую и стали отмахиваться от невидимых драконов воображаемым мечом. Она не смогла спасти никого из них, все заболели этой жуткой войной и страшной гордыней.  
Как грустно, что любовь к человеку не может победить демонов, что таятся у него внутри.  
«Прости меня, милый брат, тебя я предала тоже».  
Энн не стала поднимать с земли шляпку, которую сдул порыв ветра, и пошла, в грязных туфлях и с заплаканным лицом, обратно к такси, которое ждало её у ворот, накрутившее уже, должно быть, не одну сотню фунтов. Она оставила Билла и все воспоминания о нём там, где всё и началось, закопав своими руками, чтобы отпустить его и простить себя. Задача мёртвых – не давать о себе забыть, а задача живых – научиться жить, несмотря на усилия мёртвых.   
Они изгнала призрака мальчишки, который верил в себя так сильно, что заставил поверить всех остальных. Отныне она отказывалась верить.   
Старая-новая шляпа так и осталась жёлтым мазком на коричневой пустоши.


End file.
